Ambitions of a woman
by Q.Jenna
Summary: Everyone think of her to be ordinary but she's not. Her ambitions change the course of many lives even though she doesn't want to. Will she achieve what she wants? It's a race against time since the game has already started. A prequel to my other fanfic. Please give it a shot and review so that I can improve and help you to enjoy it better.
1. Chapter 1: Enterance

**A/N: Hi to everyone reading this story. I started this new story since there were many questions about the character twist of Beetle's mother in the 'Mystery in past' - Hope you liked that, by the way. So I really liked her character and decided to write a short fanfic as a prequel and explain her life and the reason she became such a powerful woman. Please give it a try at least once before closing it for the reason it's not containing your favourite characters. Hope I'll be able to satisfy you.**

 **Disclaimer 1: I don't any of the Septimus Heap character or the series and the ownership goes to Angie Sage only but I own this story.**

 **Disclaimer 2: The base of Pamela Beetle's character are inspired from the Korean historical drama 'The Great Queen Seondeok.' but only minor as an inspiration and I created the story and developed her character myself which totally different from the drama. (And no, I'm not Korean. Just love their dramas.)**

The sound of a skirt splashing repeatedly at the water holes formed from rain broke the peaceful silence of the night as a girl walked down the Wizard Way. Many people stopped to look at her for there hadn't been a new face coming to the Castle in a long time. The girl however, didn't break her stare at the palace shimmering in the night sky and continued her way. Nothing made her to take her eyes off the palace, not the whispers or even the stones that were making her bare feet bleed. She passed the stores that were closing and Manuscriptorium scribes that stopped to take a second glance at her muddy face and torn dress.

When she finally reached the palace's gigantic gates she stopped and looked around her. Two guards stood on each side of the gates. She placed her tin and full of bruises hands on the gate's door that a guard pulled her back.

"You can't go in. The visiting hours are over." He said with a friendly voice but the girl just freed her torn cloak and started to yet again open the gates. "Didn't you hear me? Come back tomorrow." The guard was getting frustrated as he pulled her away.

She gazed at him with emotionless eyes. "I need my complaints to be heard." She said firmly but he blocked her way and motioned at the other guards to stand in front of the gates. The girl creased her eyebrows. "Can't you, for once, disturb your Queen's rest for a homeless person like me?"

"The rules are rules. I cannot do such a thing." Said the guard and went to stand beside other guards leaving the girl on the steps. She looked up at the palace walls and estimated its height. She couldn't go over it so she went down the steps and sat on the ground with her head held high. Nothing, not even soaking from rain could stop her from sitting there

"Your Majesty, you have a subject in need. Why can't you hear my voice?" She shouted and continued to do that until there were people surrounding her with surprise. She knew that any minute she would be thrown away so she gathered all her strength and shouted louder. "What good is a monarch that doesn't notice her people? Those in suffer need to be noticed." Her screams caused people around her whisper and ask each other of her identity.

A young scribe, almost same age as her ran to her side and took her arm. "You'll get into trouble. Get up." His attempt to help her made her look at him. She looked at his curly brown hair, almost black eyes and honest face. Her eyes went to his hand holding her arm and noticed that he hadn't held her arm that was brown from mud with disgust.

Gently she pushed his hands away and looked back at the palace. Before she could go on the gates opened to reveal a tall woman with red gown and a golden crown on her raven black bun. Power radiated from her way of walking. Everyone bowed with respect as she came out of the palace and passed the guards. The girl stared at her without any fear or respect. She remained on her spot and waited for the woman to reach her.

The young scribe went aside with a bow as the woman stood in front of her. "What is the reason for all this commotion?" Her voice was high pitched.

"I came a long way to have Your Majesty hear me but they_" The girl paused to shoot an irritated glance at the guards for making her go this far and then again at the Queen. "They refused to let me in with the knowledge of me being homeless." She said boldly.

The Queen turned to the guards. "Is this true?" She asked with a threatening voice but none of the guards answered. With a disapproving sigh she turned back to her who was still sitting on the ground. Making her dirty dress, dirtier. "You may stay for the night and I'll hear your story later in the morning." She said and went back to palace.

Voices of compliment rose from people as she disappeared behind the gates. The girl started to stand up but her legs gave in from pain shooting through her body from her swollen feet. She fell to the wet ground but didn't give up. She pressed her hands against the stair in front of her to stand up. No one came to her aid except that same young scribe who gently took her shoulders to help her up.

As the bottom of her right foot touched the ground she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to stop herself from groaning. "Come on, what are you waiting for? Help me." She heard the boy's voice call to his fellow scribes and opened her eyes to see them come over reluctantly.

They too held her but not like the young scribe. She could feel their disgust from touching the mud on her body and she didn't like it. Offended, she violently freed her arm and held her breath to stand up. The boy looked at her with bemusement and people started to fall apart. She saw the other scribes secretly wipe their hands with a piece of cloth but that boy didn't.

"Please, let me help you." He said with a polite manner and again came forward but she was fed up and tired.

"No need." She said curtly and held her head up. Before going she looked again at that young scribe to store his image in her mind. The one person who didn't show his disgust in her. With great arrogance she walked up the stairs and didn't show her pain for the sake of her pride as she passed the palace gates, the doors shut behind her and she looked straight ahead to avoid her eyes wonder to things she never saw before. A fat woman came to her with a white apron tied around her waist. The speed of her walking made her curly blonde hair fly behind her and sound of her heals click on her nerve.

The woman eyed her state then her gaze went to the red carpet that was getting muddy and wet under her feet. "The Queen ordered me to assist you, come on." She went off but the girl didn't move so she looked back with frustration. "Move on, move on. We don't have all night." She motioned with her hand for the girl to walk and she did, being grateful that the carpet wasn't white for her feet kept on bleeding.

They entered a chamber. She had never seen something so grand in her life. A queen bed with silver curtains was on the side and the floor of the room was covered with light blue carpet that led to a small balcony. She followed the woman in, being careful not to step on the carpet and they went to a door in the room. The woman opened it. "Take a bath and sleep. You need to be clean to see the Queen tomorrow. Let's go." She took her hand but the girl brushed it off.

"I know how to take a bath myself." She said and looked at the luxurious bathroom which was nothing like she was used to but she couldn't step on her pride and admit it. The woman muttered under her breath with annoyance and left the room.

* * *

The girl opened her eyes from ray of sunlight falling on her face and looked around. She couldn't believe the bed she was sleeping on or the soft cushions that had gotten wet from her damp hair. She was still wearing her towel since she was too tired the night before to change so she looked around and saw an outfit on a chair. Excited she went to it and picked it up. There was a note on it saying her meeting with the Queen was in an hour. She wore the dress and it was perfect size and to her liking with shades of blue on its skirt and it's prolong sleeves. She sat in front of the mirror and looked at herself. It was time to resurrect her beauty.

The girl picked up the brush and started to brush her hair then braid it. There were even make up on the table but she didn't touch it, confident of her beauty. After an hour passed she was ready and the same woman from last night came in.

"The Queen is waiting." The woman's eyes fixed on her with surprise as she was unrecognizable with her hazelnut hair falling in wavy curls on her shoulder and braids accented it, fierce brown eyes and white skin that made the blush on her cheeks shine out more. The girl walked briskly to her with a nod and followed her to another massive chamber. The Queen was having breakfast with a young girl sitting on her right side and a man sitting across her.

She liked the girl from the first sight as she seemed nice and smart with being small and elegant. The man, however, was harder to get used to wiht being muscular built and a tanned serious face that matched the Queen in power radiating from him

"Your Majesty, she's here." Said the woman and they all three looked at her with three different gazes. The Queen with determination, the man with confusion and the girl - Who appeared to be a princess - with excitement.

The Queen looked back at her breakfast. "Sit with us." She said and the woman left with a bow, leaving the girl feeling small against all the bigness. Trying to keep her confidence she went forward and sat at the Queen's right side. She tried to not look or the smell all the great food on the table but the Queen looked at her. "Eat and then we'll talk." She said gently.

The girl started to eat and only tried to keep herself from looking too hungry. She wanted to tell her problems so she stopped her hunger and looked at the Queen who was looking at her gracefully. "Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome, now tell me all you had to say to make you make such a scene last night." Said the Queen with an edge of sarcasm in her voice which made the girl gulp but she wasn't the one to give in.

"I come from a countryside over the marshes and have heard of your generosity so I came here to ask for your help." She paused for a moment to contain herself from tearing up at remembering the horrible things she saw. "We were peaceful villagers and only worked without wanting much in return. We didn't object or questioned anything so we were never prepared for any misfortunes. It was the night of the first harvest that some men came to our village and wracked the place apart, demanding things we didn't have. They_" Her voice cracked so she had to look down for a moment to cool herself before continuing. "They killed everyone. My parents... friends and all who were present." She stopped and looked back at the Queen.

"How did you survive then?" Asked the Queen with curiosity.

The girl tried to keep her gaze. "When we heard the shouting from outside my father... hid me in the basement. I stayed there but I could see everything from the little window and I saw them... saw them..." She couldn't go on and the Queen noticed as well so she didn't push it.

"You don't need to explain any further." She said silently. "For what kind of help you came here?"

The girl's body trembled as she saw tears in princess's eyes, she hated being pitied. "I need a place to stay and work but I have no money or anything." She answered strongly.

The Queen looked at her husband thoughtfully. "Normally we would place people like you in an inn and they would find a job but an inn isn't a safe place for a girl at you age." She placed her hand under her chin as if suddenly remembering something. "How old are you?"

"I am seventeen and a half, Your Majesty." She answered with worry of not being able to find herself a foothold.

The Queen's husband frowned. "Seventeen? You said seventeen, right?" He asked and when the girl nod he looked at the Queen. "Mathilda, we can place her in the royal army. It'll provide her shelter, food and a job." He continued as he saw the doubt in his wife's eyes. "And since she's seventeen, she won't be in the young army so she can keep her identity as well."

"We cannot place a girl in there." Said the Queen but the girl stopped her.

"I'll do it. It's an amazing place to start again." She said earnestly which made the princess look confused and the Queen glance with warning at her husband.

"Are you sure?" She asked, defeated. There were no other places and she couldn't waste all her time on a girl so when the girl nod her head she sighed in relief. "Well, I guess I can dodge over some small rules and fill you in." The girl's small smile satisfied her that she was doing what was right. "What is your name?"

The girl looked at her with gratefulness. "Pamela, Your Majesty. Only Pamela." She didn't have any surname and didn't need it. It was a first step to stand up again and when she did she would find all those who murdered her family and avenge them.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and please give it at least two chapters try before omitting it from your reading list due to it being about Beetle's mother. Reviews are always appreciated. Hope you liked it and I'll update soon.**

 **P.S. I'll post the last chapter for 'Mystery in past.'' soon as well.**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day Chaos

**Chapter 2:**

Pamela wore the royal army's trainee outfit. She pony tailed her hair to get it out of the way and put on brown leather boots that reached her knee on top of her black trouser and matched her shirt. The jacket of the royal army trainees was long on the back and short on the front. She looked at other royal army members and wished to have their outfit instead of hers since they were all the different colours with small shapes on them.

The princess came in silently from behind and stood beside her. "Hi, I'm Cerys." She said with a smile.

Pamela looked at her friendly face then at the army members to make sure no one was looking. She didn't want them to treat her differently just because they saw her with the princess. "Can I call you that or should I go with Your Highness?" She said and lifted the corner of her lip.

"With me, yes but with mom, no. She's so strict about castle rules that it sometimes makes me sick." Said Cerys and gave her a small napkin that was wrapped around something. "You must have a token now that you are joining the army and since I always wanted to join them; I had already prepared something but I can't, so I figured to give it to you." She put the napkin in Pamela's reluctant hands.

She opened it to reveal a long silver hair pin with miniature flowers on it. Putting it on would mean going into the army as a girl but the technical way of survival as the only girl in the army would be acting as a boy. Pamela looked at Cerys's kind face and then at the army. If it was a choice she decided to choose being a girl and using that as her strength so she placed the hair pin on top of her ponytail.

"What are you waiting for girl?" The army commander called with impatience.

Pamela glanced at him and nod her head and then turned again to Cerys. "Thank you." She said and Cerys returned her smile. Noticing the commander getting bored she ran to their side. The other army members were notably taller than her even though she wasn't considered a short person. She searched with her eyes but no one didn't even look remotely friendly. Pamela let out a quiet sigh, she would have to deal with anything if she ever wanted to get powerful.

The commander pointed at four members who were wearing green, blue, red and silver each. "These are the four pillars of our army. The green represents soldiers of Earth faction, blue the Ice faction, red the Fire faction and silver the Air faction. You may choose between them." He finished and looked at her, demanding an answer.

Pamela looked at them. She had no idea what all those factions were but one thing she knew and that was survival. The Earth faction army were bulky men and much more muscular compared to others but she didn't see any sign of wit in their faces whereas the members of Ice faction were smart looking. She looked at the other two factions, the Air faction were the tallest and the fire faction were the boldest looking.

She didn't need boldness since she had it and body strength weren't of any use to her. "I want the Ice faction army." She turned to their leader who was a young man with light brown hair which was pulled out of his face and matching eyes. He looked a little violent but she was no longer the girl to be frightened so she saluted. "Ready sir."

"Go out today with guys to cope and we'll start tomorrow." He motioned at his soldiers and they started to put all their weapons in a large crate. "I don't want any trouble in my group, especially the kind of scene you made that night. Do I have my self-clear?" His voice and posture was very commanding.

Even though Pamela hated being a follower, she found herself admiring such a solidified leader. "Yes sir but when will I get my own weapon?" She asked with a cold voice to maintain her stand.

He looked at her slim figure with humiliation. "We'll decide that after a week of training. Now go." He shoved his hand in the air to dismiss them all which made Pamela frown. If she was going to be in an army she wanted to be the best, the one to know how to work with everything. She wanted them all to herself and she would make sure to get it at any cost.

The thought of that made her mouth form a grim smirk and her eyes shine with flames of ambition. The sight of her suddenly changing moved the commander and made him realize that she was no easy person to handle but before he could analyses her expression any further she turned back to her indifferent self and saluted goodbye.

The soldiers were laughing and having friendly bickering all the way. Every time that Pamela tried to say anything they would start to whistle and look at her with astonishment which made her feel less comfortable than ever.

"Where to go to show our new comrade the delights of castle life?" One of them said wryly and others shared his humor and laughed.

"How about the pub?" The other one said mockingly and got closer to Pamela. "Do you like pub or is it too...mmm...manly for you?" He said and laughed but this time Pamela laughed as well with them.

She too took a step closer to him with a smirk. "On the contrary I don't think you can go there as much as I can." She said and glanced proudly at him. "Pub owners hate soldiers but I guess no one can blame a passing customer."

The soldier raised an eyebrow at her retort as his fellow soldiers started to pat him on his shoulders. "I give up. You win." He stood back and pointed at the Manuscriptorium. "If we can get passed those nosy scribes we can go into ice tunnels how's that?"

Everyone clapped for him as he took several mocking bows making Pamela laugh as well and realize his name to be Daren from all their calls. They all strode to the Manuscriptorium. She didn't know what they meant by getting past the scribes but felt excited to do something after a while. When they reached the Manuscriptorium, she saw their faces change and become violent. With a nod they went in.

"Watch a learn masters at work." One of them said in her ear before going in. She had no choice to follow now.

The scribes all stood with the sight of them pouring in, obviously not their first time. "We want to go to the ice tunnels." Said Daren with a harsh voice.

One of the scribes that appeared older than others came forward to face him. "I'm afraid that's not possible." He was quite brave to stand up to them since he was half the size of Daren who was the smallest of the gang.

"We gave you a chance to do it harmlessly." Daren turned to look at his friends and at the same time they launched at the scribes. Pamela stood there, amazed at the sight of scribes getting unfairly hit only for following rules.

Something came up in her as blood flooded to her face. She couldn't stay there and watch the scribes get hit. _'Look, this is how the powerful step on the powerless.'_ She remembered the words of the man who had burnt down their village. He had said these exact words to her when she was begging him to spare her family and friends. The amount of hatred she held in her heart since then was too much to get rid off.

Suddenly as if not being able to control herself she took a step forward. Her power was no match for them but her wit obviously was. She just had to stop them without getting crushed herself. She put a broom behind the door knobs to lock it and looked back at the soldiers still hitting and scribes falling to the ground from pain.

Pamela ran forward, her body being smaller was an advantage to her. She saw Daren hitting one of the scribes repeatedly in face and went to him. Dodging under his arm she took out the hair pin Cerys had given her and hit Daren's arm with it.

Shrieking in pain Daren tried to push her aside but she pulled out the hair pin and hit his hand again. _'And this is how the powerless stands up to the powerful.'_ She thought while gritting her teeth. Pamela had it with being crushed by others. She had lost her whole family by it and wasn't going to be weak again.

Before letting Daren throw her to a side, she pulled out the pin and started to use the same technique on others. With her smallness compared to them she could easily escape from their hands and continue her work.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Daren and everyone stopped. Pamela too stopped with her hair pin held up, ready to strike. He came to Pamela angrily. "I'll... I'll deal with you later." He said and started to leave but being out best by a girl was too hard on him that he was unable to stop himself from slapping her in face.

Pamela was thrown to a desk from his slap and looked at him with great fury for humiliating her like this. Kicking the broom aside they went out, leaving her with the scribes. One of the scribes helped her stand up. When she turned to see who he is, she saw the same young scribe that had helped her the other night.

"You're that girl." Said the scribe with amusement.

She straightened up and tidied her outfit to keep that last piece of dignity she had. "Yes, I am."

He smiled happily even though the side of his lip was torn and bleeding from being hit."It's nice to see you again. I'm Brian Beetle." He waited for her to answer but instead she gave him a napkin.

"Well Brian, you're bleeding." She said curtly and waited for him to wipe his mouth while other scribes were standing up. "I should get going." Said Pamela for she had to fix her first day in the army's disaster. In less than twenty-four hours she had made herself enemies.

Brian saw her leave and took her hand to stop her. She looked at him crossly for taking her hand without her permission so he let go fast. "And you are?" He asked doubtfully for she was a girl that he didn't know how to deal with.

"Pamela." She replied curtly and went to the door through the broken woods of the desks and chairs. At the door she stopped and turned back to him. "Thank you." Said Pamela and before Brian could ask any further she left. She was thankful for the night he had helped her and his honesty in actions which she hadn't seen in people for long. She wiped the blood off the hair pin and put it back in her hair. At least it's beauty wasn't useless.

Back at the Ice faction army headquarters she was welcomed with continuous shouts of reprimands of their supreme leader as to she has to stick with the group no matter what. He then declared their day off over due to their misbehaving and they had to go to the training grounds.

As they went for training she was pushed aside numerous times by the soldier's shoulders with the claim that it was unintentional. Pamela saw countless bow and arrows stationed around the ground with swords in between. She followed them to the ground with a start.

"From today we'll have only one policy, harmony." The commander's voice echoed around the training field. "Everyone go back to their previous trainings." With his command as if moved by strings they strode off to each weapon and started to practice, leaving her alone to look around. The commander came to stand beside her. "You better leave for today and start from tomorrow." He said quietly which was unusual compared to his normal way of talking.

Pamela looked around with worry as she was already behind. "But I need to train as well Commander... "

"Commander Martin, you can call me only Martin like others." He finished her sentence. "From what you did today, they may try to harm you just to teach you a lesson so I guess it may be wise to stay out of it today and come back tomorrow." Martin didn't wait for her answer and went to shout at two soldiers who were lacking the strength to shoot an arrow.

Being too proud to admit that without training there today she would have no place to sleep through the night, Pamela went out of the palace grounds and walked aimlessly down the Wizard Way. She hadn't eaten all day and had no money to eat anything or stay anywhere the night. Her path led to the Manuscriptorium.

From its window she looked in and saw the scribes working hard on something. Thinking hard about the right course of action, she took a deep breath. If she wasn't able to achieve anything from the palace, she might as well find something to do.

The sound of the heavy doors opening made all the scribes look up at her coming in. Trying to act as if it was her every right to be there she looked around to find Brian sitting at his desk, lost in work. Pamela walked to him and tapped on his desk to make him look up.

"Pamela, what brings you here again?" Asked Brian with his hair muffled and hands full on black ink from writing. He stood up and brought her a chair.

Sitting straight on the chair she looked at him keenly. She was out of options. "I need a job." Said Pamela but that seemed too rude for a request. "Please?" She added uncertainly.

Brian burst into laughter but stopped when he saw her frown. "I'm sorry but you're certainly not the pleasing type." He coughed to contain himself. "Well, what kind of job?" He was still smiling.

"Something in the afternoon with daily payment." Said Pamela, she had to have alternatives to the army. "I don't care what it is, I'll do it." She saw him glance at other scribes and saw them all looking at them. "And I need to start today." She finished to make him look at her again.

He dropped his quell to the desk at that and gazed at her carefully. "You were kicked out, right?" Asked Brian with distress for he felt embarrassed to have her defend him and all the other scribes.

Pamela stood up proudly. "If you can't do it just say it; and no I wasn't kicked out." She started to leave but Brian stood in front of her with his both hands raised in the air as a sign of surrender. She waited for him to think this through, she wasn't going to beg him at any cost. The feeling of being watched by numerous eyes made her alert.

"There is a job, let me take you there." Said Brian just to get away from his friend's eyes since they had always known him for being so lost in his own world to not have anyone notice him but now he was talking to a beautiful and mysterious girl for the second time that day. He held the door behind his chair open for her to enter which she noticeably entered first.

The room was dark and dusty and it became complete darkness when Brian closed the door behind them. Pamela felt so insecure that she wished to have her dagger at the moment, for the time being she had to resort to the hair pin Cerys had given her. She took it off quietly and held it ready in her hands. Brian's sound of footsteps came from behind.

"Sorry for this. I'll light this room in a second." Brian touched the wall until his hands wrapped around a string and he pulled it to lift a curtain. The room turned bright and it appeared to be a library. He turned to her but was shocked by the sight of her hair pin held with a threatening motion in her hands. "Maybe my surname is Beetle but I don't bite."

With an apological look, Pamela put the hair pin back into her hair. "You want me to work here?" She said to change the subject and looked at countless books piled on each other in a corner and then back at him who was looking uncomfortable. "What do I need to do?"

Brian clapped his hands together. "Just arrange, that's all." He didn't want to tell her that this was a made up job.

"And my pay?" Said Pamela with a raised eyebrow.

He knew that his money wasn't enough to pay a second person. "How about meal and a place to sleep?"

 _'So this was it.'_ Pamela thought and felt something stick in her throat. He was helping her out of pity and she wasn't in a state to keep her pride enough to reject it. She had to go on with it. "Good." She said curtly and stared at him, waiting. Brian nod his head with a small cough and went out, leaving her to tidy up the books just to keep herself from shouting. Brian's kindness was clear to her but that didn't mean she was okay with it. Her right foot slipped on a book and she fell. Sitting in middle of books she made her decision, tomorrow she would make all those who made her suffer such a humiliation pay.

The sound of footsteps made Pamela to open her eyes. Her body felt sore as she tried to get up. When she opened her eyes she saw herself sleeping on a pile of books. She must've fell asleep while organizing them. The door opened and Brian silently came in with a smile box.

"You finally woke up?" He said as he closed the door behind him. "When I came in last night you were sleep so I didn't wake you." He finished and placed the box in front of her who was quietly staring at him. "Eat, it's part of the deal." When she didn't move he opened the box himself to reveal an egg with two breads.

Pamela started to eat silently, she couldn't believe that she now resorted to such a life. She noticed him watching her eat. "You want the rest?" She said and sat back.

"No I had my breakfast." Said Brian and pushed the box back to her but she was now completely awake.

"What do you mean? What time is it?" Her way of asking was so unusual for her always cool character that it startled Brian as well. Without waiting for him to take out his time piece she ran out of the library. Ignoring the scribe's careful eyes on her every move she rushed to palace. Today was supposed to be different. She ran to the training grounds to see all the soldiers going in together. Quietly she ran and stood behind the last one of them.

They entered the field to see Commander Martin standing in the middle of the weapons with a stern look. He motioned for them to move faster as they came in.

"Girl, come here." He shouted above the noises to make his voice heard. Everyone looked at Pamela as if just noticing her. She went forward, trying to go past the insulting whispers in her ears and glares shot at her. Pamela stood straight in front of the Commander while trying to look obedient.

The commander showed her the weapons. "Do you know how to work with any of these?" He asked with a scowl at the soldiers to silence them.

She looked at the weapons but none was the things she had used. "No sir." Her reply made laughter break through the soldiers.

"I see. So we need to strengthen your body in order to teach all of these." He let out a sigh and opened the box next to his foot and brought out a small sack. "These are weights. Wear them around your ankle and run around the field. Remember, you mustn't stop until I say so." He said which made the laughter's grow louder. "TWENTY MORE ROWS OF ARROW SHOOTING FOR ALL OF YOU." Shouted Martin at the solders and his command turned their happy faces to the same expression as Pamela's, depression.

Pamela knew that she had to get strong and was thankful to the commander for helping her like this. She wrapped the sand sacks around her ankle and started to run while others went to the bow and arrows. The weights were heavy so her running was breathtaking and slow. Every time she fell, the commander added another weight around her leg. He didn't let her to take any breaks including the lunch break but only gave her a little water so that she wouldn't collapse.

It was dusk when he finally let her to stop and by then she was beat. The moment his stop command came, Pamela let herself to drop to the ground and stay there with her eyes shut. "I'd follow the soldiers if I were you, at least you'd find your resting place." The commanders voice came and she opened her eyes. Pamela bolt up to untie the sacks but his hand stopped her.

"You mustn't take these off even in your sleeps, understand?" Said Martin.

Pamela looked at the weights with frustration. "I have a place to sleep."

"Go with them tonight. Don't make the distance any wider." He said before going.

The thought of bearing those sacks all night long and bearing the soldiers made tears come to her eyes but she pushed them and shakily got up. She saw the soldiers going in and followed them. When they reached a big wooden door, they turned to see her tagging along with holding wall for support.

Daren smirked at her and held the door open for her to enter. Without caring about anything she entered and saw a chamber lined with beds all around. As she looked around the untidy beds, she saw her bag that she had on the first night on the only tidy one. Dragging her right foot behind she went to sit on the bed.

The soldiers closed the door and circled her. "So you think you can barge in here unharmed?" The intimidating voice made Pamela's exhaustion fade away. She quietly opened the bag and circled her hand around the dagger inside it. They made their circle tighter, towering over her.

"Being connected to the royals won't help you here. You know that, right?" Said Daren, being too distracted to not notice her a minute ago weak body become ready. Pamela glared at him but he only laughed. "You... you are too pretty to be here." He said and came closer. "I am their leader. Respect me and you'll be protected but disobedience will result in having to bear my wrath and that's not good."

Pamela too managed a smirk. "I have no respect for a sly creature like you." She said with a breathless voice. Anger washed over Daren's face as his group closed the circled around her. He smacked her in the face but this time she was ready. Bearing the pain of his hand, she jumped up and pulled out her belt as well as the dagger. Pamela had one advantage over them and that was being underestimated since they didn't know who she had fought to reach here.

Her feet were useless with the weights around them so she stood firm in her place and lashed him hard in the chest with the belt. The other soldiers pulled her back from behind but she was like a cornered animal who would do anything to survive. The sight of Daren falling from pain was satisfying and gave her enough energy to hit her head from back to the soldier holding her and use the opportunity to wrap the belt around his neck tightly but not tight enough for him to choke while holding the dagger at Daren's throat.

Their moment of cease fire helped her contain herself. The soldiers saw the violence in her eyes so waited for any of them to make a move but were amazed to see Pamela open the belt from his neck and bring down the dagger. "A sly creature you may be but you must know what owing means." She could feel her voice rise. "Don't be mistaken by my _pretty_ face, I could've easily killed both of you in a shot." Her voice was confident but she knew that murdering wasn't her thing, however, there was no reason for them to know. "You now owe me your life. What a shame." Finished Pamela with a soft voice as she laughed at their surprised faces.

Their reaction wasn't important since doing anything now would prove their despicable personalities. They were shocked when Pamela wasn't even started. The very thought gave her power to go on.

 **Thank you all for reading and really hope you liked it. Thanks to my first reviewer 'Lady Lysithia' who gave me energy with her opinions. All critics all welcomed and I will update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fearless

**Hey guys! Just a note before starting: Please review when you read so that your opinions can help the story flow better. It's advantageous for you as to read what you like and to me as well as I will try to get better when knowing my errors. It's a win win thing, no loses only win.**

 **Enough talking, chapter 3:**

Brian was waiting for Pamela impatiently. It was only a week since she had arrived in the Castle and he was longing to see her. He didn't know the reason since every time that Pamela came to work in the library they would talk less than five sentences. He looked up at the door and saw her limping to the Manuscriptorium.

Not a few minutes later she came in with dragging her leg heavily. The weights now reached her knees and made it hard for her to move. Brian got up to bring her a chair but she shoved her hand in the air to stop him.

"Hi." She exclaimed curtly and put her both hands on his desk in order to take a breath for going down the stairs.

"Hey, want lunch?" Asked Brian with a smile but she just shook her head in exhaustion and opened the door to the library. The sight of the stairs was torturing for her so Brian ran to stand on the step in front of her and extended his hand which she rejected.

Her stumbling made him worry enough of her falling that he lifted her up. She was extremely heavy due to having so much weight on her. "I was capable of walking since one. Put me down." Pamela snapped but her complains were in vain for Brian had already finished going down the steps. He placed her gently on the ground.

Brian then went back up to fetch her lunch and handed it to her which was a small sandwich. "Oh come on, eat." He insisted but much to his surprise she didn't reject it but pulled it harshly out of his hands.

"Will save it for later." Pamela placed the sandwich beside her and slapped her face to wake up. "Go now, I have work to do." She added but Brian sat beside her.

"A simple thank you wouldn't hurt." He mocked and waited for her usual cranky answers. Pamela stood up heavily and picked up the sandwich. She had experienced a difficult day even with being on good terms with the soldiers since they had accepted her as one of them. The acceptance had come in a form of a big ice bucket being poured on her and telling her to teach them the fighting skills of that night.

Pamela saluted with respect and held the sandwich with both hands. "I will eat this with pleasure. Please accept my words of gratitude." She sounded serious enough for Brian to think that she was mocking or didn't know what thanking someone really meant.

"Really?" He asked but she rapidly sat back down.

"Of course not, now go." She stopped herself from cursing him for taking her time like this. "Do you thank your boss every month for giving you a salary? Well this is my salary. Small, yes, but a salary nonetheless." Pamela went and started to clean the dust until she heard the door close shut and checked to see if Brian was gone.

Quietly she went to the last row of books, magyk for non magykal. She knew that it was stupid but she opened it again to consider using the spell she had accidentally came across few days ago. Checking again to see if the library was empty, she made her choice and started to chant.

"Emoc ot em eht tsohg fo eht lufrewop." She chanted hardly since the spell needed to be used backwards. The instant the last word escaped her mouth, the book rose up in the air and its pages started to shuffle rapidly. Pamela became frightened by the sudden chaos but there was no going back now.

The curtains were abruptly pulled as if a hand was closing them and the room became dark. The only light existing was the book. She glanced back at the book and saw a ghost standing in front of it holding a spear in hand, pale blue coat with golden stars on it, long beard and haunted eyes. The sight of him made Pamela to take a step back, she had encountered ghosts since her arrival to the Castle but this one gave her a negative vibe.

"Who...?" her voice trembled so she took a deep breath, restraining herself. "Who are you?" Pamela asked briskly.

The ghost came closer in a manner that made her want to bolt out of the room but she stood her grounds. He was supposed to be powerful and she had to gain power at any cost. He opened his mouth but had to go through few attempts in order to have his voice heard. "For what reason a wench dares to disturb my rest?" He inquired with an irritated gesture.

"Wench?" Pamela was offended by his way of calling her. "Who are you to call me that?" She bolted with a sarcastic laugh. "No matter what you think of me, you're a ghost. A dead." She emphasized each word carefully.

Him turning a bit red was visible even with his paleness. "You dare to mock the great Tertius Fume?" He bolted angrily and went on about his greatness but Pamela wasn't listening. Her mind went back to all the books she had read over the past few days of working in the Manusriptorium library and recognized him. He was the first Chief Hermetic scribe but something wasn't right.

"Why are you here then and not guarding the vaults?" She intentionally cut through his words. Being called a wench was too much for her too tolerant.

"Can't a ghost have some respite? Well, I don't expect someone of your specie to understand my_" His words were cut again when the door to the library opened. Pamela looked at the door with a start, no one should see her there. She saw Brian appear and call her name. The first thought was hiding but something better came to her.

She went to him, leaving Tertius Fume to try to get back into the book. "I'm here." She answered his call.

"It's so dark in here. How can you work in this place?" Brian asked and went to open the curtains. Pamela ran to him and took his hand to stop him, he couldn't see Tertius Fume. He looked at her hand holding his and felt like he never did before.

Seeing him blush, Pamela let go and glanced to see whether Tertius managed to get into the book or not. "It's fine. I can handle it." She was distracted and Brian could sense that something was odd but it was obvious she wouldn't tell him anyhow. He nod his head and went up the stairs but only pretended to close the door. He saw Pamela go to the back of the library but it was too dark for him to see anything. Brian tried to see more but it was useless so he gave up but was determined to find out.

Unaware of Brian's suspicion, Pamela went to see Tertius Fume waiting for her with crossed arms. "What? You so wanted to leave." Pamela snapped at him but his thoughtful expression didn't change.

"Tell me, why were you looking for a powerful ghost?" He asked in a commanding manner.

Pamela shrugged. "I need power, knowledge and experience. A powerful ghost has them all since I cannot waste time to gain experience but can surely use yours." She confessed for there was nonreason to hide her true intentions from him.

Tertius Fume ran his hand through his long beard. "Only if you weren't a female_"

"I am in the army. Don't think of me as a female. Just give me power and I'll help you in any way possible." Pamela retorted though feeling as if she was betraying all of her beliefs by disregarding her gender. "Deal?"

"You'd do anything I say?" Asked Tertius with growing interest in her. Seeing him reconsidering the offer Pamela felt excited.

"If possible, yes."

A ring appeared in the air, black but not too dark. The ring was shaped like a tree in winter. "Take this and meet me later tonight." Tertius waited for her to take the ring before continuing. "The forest, nine o'clock sharp. Got it?" He demanded but disappeared swiftly with the sound of footsteps coming to the door.

Pamela was in daze at first but with the clicking sound of the door, she ran and opened the curtains and went to sit in between the books. The door opened to reveal Brian yet again who gazed at her with suspicion as she was trying to fit between the books with her fist held behind her back.

"What now?" Pamela knew that he was only helping her and didn't know how awful his timing was but still felt annoyed.

For the first since her arrival she saw him frown. "We're closing early so I thought to tell you." he sounded offended by her annoyed expression so he left without letting her to answer.

Him leaving like that made Pamela feel something sticking in her throat. He was the only one to count her as a human since her arrival and the one to give her a job and a place to stay. She felt guilty for treating him so rashly. She got up and went up the stairs. When she opened the library's door to leave she saw him waiting in the empty office for her.

"Don't look at me like that." said Brian to stop Pamela from staring at him.

"I'm sorry if I was rude earlier." Pamela managed to say. She was surprised to see him waiting for her in spite of her behavior. "I'll try to be nicer."

Brian wore his coat and took Pamela's from the rack. "Don't." he almost commanded. "I like the way you talk even if may be a little... sarcastic at times." finding the right word for Pamela's attitude wasn't easy for him since he had rough time figuring her out. Pamela nodded and held out her hand to take her coat.

He instead helped her in wearing it. Pamela couldn't understand his reason for acting like that as she wasn't to his advantage. When she wore the coat he went to the door with her following. All the way to the inn they didn't say anything to each other. Each lost in their own thoughts. As they reached the inn Pamela was staying in she turned to bid him farewell.

"What's that?" Brian pointed at a glow in between Pamela's fingers. She tried to hide it but it would be too suspicious. "Never mind. See you tomorrow." He shoved his hand in the air in an indifferent manner.

Pamela was set back by his changing modes. He couldn't suspect a thing. "It's nothing, really." She said uncertainly. She felt him wanting to say something but instead he nod his head and stood back.

"Okay, go in. I'll go after you go in." Brian looked anywhere but her. When he finally turned to look at her she was gone.

Pamela looked at the time piece on the rustic brown desk. It was quater to nine. Feeling that she had something to do made her ignore the stuffiness of the inn's room with a small bed and wooden walls. She looked out the small window to check if anyone was around but the streets were all empty.

Quietly she walked down the stairs and started to go to where she supposed the forest was. Pamela walked briskly as to not be late for her meeting. The cold breeze made her cheeks freeze.

"Pamela." A girl's voice calling her name made her stop dead in her place and turn to see who it was. A figure with heavy red coat walked up to her. "I was coming to see you." She whispered.

Recognizing the figure, Pamela began to relax. "Cerys, what brings you here?" She couldn't understand the reason behind Cerys whispering but she had to get to the forest fast.

Cerys however had no intention to leave. "The army's commander was sending you a message by one of the maids but I told him that I'd deliver it myself." She gave Pamela a letter. "Where are you headed to?" Her question made Pamela uneasy as she folded the letter and put it in her pocket.

"Just wanted to see the forest, that's all." She answered with using all of her effort in sounding indifferent.

This made Cerys jump from excitement. "Wow! I've never been there. Let's go." with enthusiasm she began to head to the forest but Pamela took her hand.

"Let's go some other time." She demanded unconsciously but when she saw hurt in Cerys's eyes she softened her voice. "I'm just going to take a peak tonight. There's this guy in the Manusriptorium who knows everything about everything, we can ask him to guide us later." she didn't want to hurt Cerys but knew that there was no way that she would take the Castle Princess with her to such a meeting.

Crestfallen Cerys agreed. "Fine, I have get back anyway." She went back to her normal carefree character. They bid farewell. Pamela was a bit sad to push away anyone who ever tried to get close to her but she was out of option.

After seeing Cerys off, she ran to the forest. She was late. When she reached the tall trees that led to the forest a shiver ran through her body. Feeling suffocated by fear made her stop. Pamela was ready to turn back and return the ring to Tertius Fume and living her life happily but the minute she thought about it, her family's image would appear in front of her eyes.

The image of seeing their last minute. Their shouts for her to run and hide, to leave. And then it would clear, the face of the man leading those troupes to kill her entire village of. Remembering the smirk on his face gave her power to move on. The vengeance and anger she felt for that man was strong enough to overcome any fear.

She was almost blind by the darkness that she recalled the ring Tertius Fume had given her. Pamela took it out and saw it still glowing, she knew that it was her choice. Closing her eyes, in an instant she wore the ring on her index finger. The sudden pain on her hand forced her into opening her eyes and see a light. There was a smoke and a small light behind the tall trees.

With great determination she ran to the fire and saw them. A group of ten sitting around a crackling fire with Tertius Fume hovering over them. They all turned to look at her, clearly been told about her proposal. Pamela couldn't make any face since they all wore black mask with a huge green cloak over them.

"Welcome to our group." Tertius Fume opened his hands in a welcoming manner. Pamela felt her body become cold from fear but she moved forward. There was no point in going back now.

 **Thank you all for reading and hoping you enjoyed it. Sorry about my late update, I had a lot of things to do but well I'll try to update really soon and thanks. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Success

**A/N: Hi, just hope you're enjoying this journey with me. Chapter 4:**

"Welcome to the Fearless." Tertius Fume waited for Pamela to come more forward. His staring gaze was helpful in her ability to walk come back to her. Pamela knew that he was looking down on her and she wasn't going to allow it so she walked to the small group sitting around the fire.

She fisted her hand behind her back and stood straight. "Fearless? You must be really brave." she kept her tone low so that the trembling in it wouldn't show. "So I'm just accepted like this? No test or anything?" her question made Tertius Fume laugh and the group harmonize with him in it.

"Don't you worry. We have plenty of time for tests." one of the masked members said with rough voice, clearly male. "Tonight is just a heads up and besides, with those around your legs, I don't think we can go far." he pointed at the weights around her legs which Pamela had gotten so used to that she had forgotten to take them off for the meeting.

Pamela stood more straight to avoid looking embarrassed. "They're mandatory." her voice was business-like as she came more forward. "If I join your organization, will you give me what I want?"

"That's what we do. We'll give you what you want but in return you have to devote yourself to the Fearless for your entire lifetime unless... you buy yourself." explained Tertius Fume carefully as to not give away any additional information. He could see her hesitate but her eyes were clear enough to answer him. And that was the very thing to make him throw away his hatred for women and give her a chance.

"I agree to it." answered Pamela, breathless. She didn't ask about 'buying herself' for she couldn't let them see through her character. They should never see that she wasn't as strong or emotionless as she appeared.

Another one of the masked group stood up and came to her. "Your hand." the voice clearly belonged to a woman. The woman brought her hand forward to take hers. Pamela let her take her hand and lift up her sleeve. She saw the woman's green eyes shimmering and felt her arm become warm.

The magyk was buzzing in her ears and made her uneasy. When the buzzing stopped, her arm went cold again and the woman let go of it softly. Pamela looked at her arm and saw something on it but couldn't make out the shape in the dark. "Call us with this." she heard a man's voice from one of the people sitting around the fire.

She nodded and covered the brand with her sleeve. "Anything else?" she asked briskly since her hand had started throbbing on the brand area.

"What is it that you ask of us?" Tertius Fume asked.

Suddenly feeling numb and unfeeling to pain, Pamela became stiff as she remembered her reason for being there. "I want to take revenge." her hoarse and trembling from fury voice made them to exchange looks. "I need you to provide me the means."

"To do what?" the woman who was still standing near her asked and folded her hands.

Pamela's mouth cracked into a smirk and her eyes became violent as she raised an eyebrow at the thought with enthusiasm. "To kill him."

* * *

The next day in the army was torturing for her as she hadn't got to sleep at all the night before due to all the thoughts going on in her head. She now could practice with other soldiers and do archery but was still weaker than them. Pamela stretched the cord of the bow, trying to shoot but her efforts all resulted in failure.

"Your holding your hand the wrong way." Commander Martin's blame made her jump and look at him. Frustrated she wiped the sweat of her forehead and let the bow hang loosely in her hand.

"I'm trying, I really am." she was exhausted.

Coming forward he took her hand and positioned the bow in it while placing an arrow in it. Commander Martin stood beside her, holding her both hands from behind and started to stretch the bow's cord with them. Pamela couldn't believe how easy it was for him to do so. He positioned her hands straight and pulled the arrow then let go. It hit the center. Pamela laughed with amusement but he still didn't let of her hands which started to make her anxious.

Commander Martin leaned closer. "Did you read my note?" he whispered silently and made his sudden helping mode clear for her. She had read the letter, that very morning.

"Yes." she answered just as quietly. "But I don't think I can agree to it." with that he let go of her and stood back. With a commanding nod of his head to not attract any attention he went off to work on other soldiers.

Pamela placed an arrow in the bow and started to pull its string herself. She remembered his letter and the meeting she had with the Fearless. It had become hard to choose any side for she couldn't figure out the fastest way to reach her goal. The frustration made her strong enough to let herself go and throw arrows harsher. They flew further one after another.

The arrow shooting would have continued if she wasn't interrupted by another soldier. As she turned she saw a young boy not much taller than her.

"James, what do you want?" she asked flatly as she had come used to his constant approaches to her during training.

James licked his lip with a smug smile. "Just figured that you could use help." he took her bow. "I help you and you teach me." he said with his usual muffled voice but Pamela didn't answer. She already had many things on her mind and tolerating James was out of option but he didn't seem to give up. "Oh well, guess you don't want it." he gave her the bow back and patted on her shoulder. "Have fun in the forest." he shook his index finger in the air in a reprimand motion and strode off.

He had seen her and it was dangerous for Pamela so she ran after him. She cursed Martin for making her seem like a duck while running because of the weights. "Wait." she called and James turned to look at her with an annoying smile on his face. Pamela placed her hands on her knees to take her breath. "What did you mean by that?" she barked.

"Nothing, be more careful as forest nights aren't a pretty place for a girl like you." his smile grew wider and he looked around and saw the other soldiers looking at them. "Piss off!" he yelled at them and caused hundreds of swears showering them. Pamela was fed off by the soldiers fighting every second and was ready to swear back if not for a message rat jumping on her foot.

She picked him up. " **Speeke Rattus Rattus."** Pamela commanded and brought him closer to her ear so that she can hear him in middle of the bickering which now involved fists as Daren had punched James.

The message rat screeched in her ear. "I will now start the message: Be in the royal library in 10 minutes for a meeting. Queen Mathilda. Message ended." he finished and paused in hope that the noise would go away but when he didn't he continued. "Do you have any reply?"

Pamela was thinking as to why the Queen suddenly wanted to meet as she had clearly left a bad first impression. Still in daze she shook her head and the message rat left gladly. She looked at the soldiers fight and wondered about her future there. It had nothing for her but if she managed to impress the Queen maybe there could be a chance for success.

Without further delay she left the training grounds but before going out with the resolution of getting out of the army she took off the weights and dumped them to a side. Pamela saw Martin's gaze fixed on her every move even with a fight going on but she no longer wanted to be a soldier. She saluted silently and ran out of the field and to the royal army.

When she reached the corridor to the library, she finally slowed down and it was all because of the crowd gathering there. From their hype looks and bronze skin, she guessed them to be sailors. In the sea of people, Pamela entered the royal library. The Queen was sitting at a table with Cerys on her right.

Cerys waved to her and smiled at seeing the hair pin in Pamela's ponytail. "She's here." she said quietly to Queen Mathilda which made her look up at Pamela.

Pamela sat on her left side without any bowing. "You asked for me, your Majesty?" she asked politely.

"I've been wondering about your skills and since Cerys believed you to be underestimated by being placed in the royal army; I asked you here." Queen Mathilda's tone was formal with a hint of disapproving as she put her hand under her chin, expecting an answer.

Looking at Cerys with appreciation, Pamela thought about her life. She had only read books her whole life and practiced with her dagger. "I don't know myself." she mumbled to herself.

Expressionless, the Queen handed her an envelope. "Do you have any idea as how to fix this?" her voice was powerful and demanding. Pamela took the envelope and opened it to see the officer's report about group of people wanting to dethrone Queen Mathilda and enthrone Cerys. She thought about the situation with Queen Mathilda waiting patiently.

It only came to her as she imagined herself as the country's Queen. "Let Cer... the Princess have a meeting with them." she started with a quick glance at their confused faces. "It's easy. Just plan a meeting and company her in disguise. They'll fall for it and will all gather in the meeting." Pamela snapped her finger with a small laugh at her own thought. "You can easily end their rebellion before it even started by just arresting them all."

"What if they escape?" asked Queen Mathilda with an expression of interest in her wit.

Pamela looked at her as if she had asked the obvious. "Leave that to our army. We'll station around the meeting point without being noticed and shoot anyone who tries to leave." her enthusiasm was satisfying for the Queen and fascinating for Cerys.

"What if we fail?" voiced Cerys anxiously but Pamela shook her head.

"If you continue with my plan and god helps us; we won't." Pamela was confident.

Queen Mathilda was pleased with her confident. "What do you want in return? A girl like you must want something."

"I'll tell you that after we succeed." she answered for her request was far beyond her known limits.

* * *

After three days of preparation and arranging a meeting with the rebellion leader in Cerys's name the night of the meeting finally came. Pamela went into Cerys's room wearing a black mask, leather boots and matching black shirt and trousers. Cerys was getting ready nervously as it was her first time doing something so dangerous.

"What are you afraid of?" asked Pamela when she saw Cerys's trembling hands. "The Queen and I will remain by your side until the end. No harm will reach you as long as I'm there."

Cerys turned to her while trying to smile. "Thank you." she whispered and looked at the maid coming in to declare the time to leave. They both went out of the palace that Pamela stopped to let the army join her and walked behind Commander Martin who was deliberately avoiding her.

They reached the cave to see the Queen and her special guards waiting for them dressed exactly the same as Pamela. The cave's door was marked with a ragged green curtain as the door. They Quee, Cerys and Pamela went in with Cerys in the lead to see the cave was lit with countless torches and crowded with people wearing masks. No one in the meeting could be known to the other team for their faces were all covered except for Cerys.

A man with normal height and rustic brown coat came forward. Pamela stood stiff and vigilant on Cerys's right and Queen Mathilda stood on the left. She knew that they were safe with the army surrounding the cave, ready to shoot but couldn't help to feel a little stressed. This meeting wasn't her only intention and it frightened her to let others find out.

"Your highness, I plead you to join us as the voice of the revolution." The man shouted and kneeled. "Please take the throne and end the misery of your people." his voice made Pamela focus.

Cerys was trying to keep her eyes straight as Pamela murmured in her ear. "Ask them why."

"I accept." exclaimed Cerys despite of Pamela's suggestion. "But what do you want from once I become the Queen?" she felt Pamela's glare from her back but tried to stay indifferent to it.

The man suddenly stood up. "We just want to become your advisors, that's all. Your only job is to enjoy the luxurious life of a Queen and leave the state affairs to us." his polite attitude had been replaced by contempt.

Cerys was getting more terrified by second even with having Pamela and Queen Mathilda at her side."A puppet you mean?" asked Cerys though knowing the answer and tilted her head up. "What... what if I refuse?" she voiced with difficulty.

"Then I'm afraid it's out of our hands." the man turned to the people behind him and started to form his fingers into various numbers. Obviously a code for attack.

Before letting anyone react, Pamela took of her mask and poured liquor on it from the small bottle on her belt. She kicked set the fabric on fire by running it swiftly through the torch. Her hands were burning but she ran to the gate and threw the fabric at the curtains.

The minute that the entrance of the cave was on fire, everyone started to run around. Some tried to run through the fire but were all stopped by arrows shot at them from outside.

"Anyone who passes through this gate will be killed at sight." Shouted Queen Mathilda and took off her mask as well. The very sight of her made them all freeze in their places. "Escaping is in vain as we have already listed your every single name so..." she came more forward elegantly. "Now you have two options. First, you can surrender and save yourselves. Second, you can die trying to escape. So which do you choose? Anyone who chooses the first option kneel down." as she said that many started to kneel down. Queen Mathilda and Cerys came down from the platform to take a better look at them.

Their leader kneeled as well and stayed that way. He was the closest to the Queen and Cerys. When he moved his hand, something caught Pamela's eyes. A dagger. At the same time, he bolted up and Pamela ran to him rapidly.

Cerys and the Queen had just noticed him that he attacked them. Pamela jumped in front of him and threw the firework charm in the air to give out the exact location. His dagger cut through her arm but couldn't go very deep for numerous arrows shot him from behind and he fell dead onto the ground.

Pamela held her bleeding arm tightly and Cerys went to her aid but the Queen stopped Cerys and ignored Pamela's suffering. "You just saw how I deal with traitors. Anyone else wants to kill me?" she shouted and finally glanced at Pamela who was pale from pain and was biting her lips to stop herself from screaming and crying. "Have that thing tended. I'm going to need you around these days." she grinned with pleasure and looked back at the crowd.

Stumbling and holding her arm Pamela went to the curtain and shakily took out her sword. Taking a deep breath, she tore the curtain to let the army pour in and escort the rebellion out. She didn't want to talk anymore so took the charge of escorting one of the rebellions out. All the way to the palace all remained silent and the only time anyone spoke was one of the rebellion swearing and trying to run away. That only action was easily put out by the soldiers hit at their abdomen with the back of their sword.

Near the palace Pamela's hand was suddenly pulled and she was forcefully taken into an alley. When she turned to see who it was, she was amazed and forgot about saving herself. "Martin." she grinned. "You liked it?" Pamela giggled.

"You said you wouldn't do it. What changed your mind?" Commander Martin asked with suspicion and let go of her hand.

Pamela remembered his letter that she had read the night before. His offer to make her more powerful in the country by helping him. "You wanted me to help you and I did." she wasn't even holding her bleeding arm anymore. The feeling of success had made her hype enough to forget about pain. "Tonight's meeting solidified my position for the Queen and I'll get closer to her and the royal family and make opportunity for_"

"For me." Commander Martin finished with amusement. "But why?"

"I need something from you that only you can give me." answered Pamela with a small laugh. "Better not even think of going around it. You just saw tonight how well I can make people like me. You know why?" she stood closer to him. "Because I can tell what each likes and you don't like power but love fame. Wrong?"

Martin too stood closer with growing interest in her. "Right." he raised an eyebrow at her. "You... you really are dangerous." He pointed at her glowing eyes with his index finger. "Your beauty and wit if misused can bring ruin to all."

"So you better watch out because I'm all in." Pamela started to walk away though hearing him asking her what she wants. "I'll use you when I need you, Martin. Just as I'll use the Queen in the right time." she whispered to herself and walked away.

 **A/N: First of all, sorry for the late update. I'm on a trip so it's really hard for me to make time but I'll try my best to update soon.**

 **P.S. The last part of the chapter (The meeting with the rebellion) is taken from real life history. People were rebelling against the first female ruler of Persian Empire (Queen Poorandokht a.k.a Booran in Sassanid dynasty) and she held the meeting with them in disguise almost the same as what I wrote in this chapter. The reason for that was that I didn't trust my smarts to be too good to have it considered as an ambitious and intelligent person so instead I took a little part of history.**

 **P.S.S. All the occurrences other than the meeting is mine and I modified the meeting as well with magyk.**

 **Please review. Bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Snowball Fight

**Hello and here's chapter 5:**

Pamela went to the Manuscriptorium early in the morning as she was no longer working for the army, she felt the need of doing something. She went in to find the office empty.

"Can you move? I need to get in." a voice came from behind her and she turned to find Brian who hadn't recognized her with her hair braided instead on her normal ponytail. "Pamela, you're early." he waved lowly. "Hi!"

"Hi, and so are you." Pamela answered and went in first. Brian followed her from behind to his desk. "I'll get to work." exclaimed Pamela and opened the library's door. She closed her eyes shut from pain. Her hands had burned because of holding the fire fabric.

Seeing her pause by the door made Brian curious. "Anything wrong?" he looked at her but she just shook her head and shakily opened the door.

Pamela knew that Brian was following her down the stairs but for some reason she didn't want to send him off today. She opened the curtains and sat next to the books. Everything she touched made her entire hand throb with pain. Brian stood next to her, looking carefully at her.

"Your hand... what happened to it?" he sat down to take a better look. Brian took her hand but his touch made pain go up in Pamela's body and result in her letting out a small groan. "What are you doing to yourself?" he let go of her hand immediately when seeing her suffering. He had to help her but how could he help a girl who wouldn't allow him any to even talk more than needed.

"Nothing. Just go, please." Pamela looked back at the books lying on the floor and wondered about her life. She was not only pushing away anyone good to her but was somehow deceiving them as well. Brian and Cerys were the only ones to ever show her affection without wanting anything in return but she was just using them for her goals. The thought made her guilty and feel tears in her eyes. "Go, leave me!" she gulped as she said but Brian didn't leave.

He brought her head up and was amazed to see Pamela not reacting harshly to it. "I don't know how you got that burn on your hand or why you came here instead of the army or why is your right arm moving slowly." he saw her jerk. "And I don't want to know."

"Why? What makes you trust me?" Pamela demanded desperately.

"Because to me you're someone worth trusting and dying for." Brian answered quietly making Pamela look down so that he cannot see her face.

The amount of guilt that Pamela felt was so deep that she couldn't look him in the eye "I'm not trustworthy or anything else." she mumbled under her breath. "So please... please stop being like this. You're making things harder for me." Pamela pleaded as she hated seeing people trust her for nothing. Seeing Cerys was horrible enough for her, she didn't want to add Brian to her.

Instead of answering Brian carefully took her wrist and helped her stand. "It's early. Let's go somewhere." he smiled brightly and pulled her with him. Pamela went without any objection; his change of attitude had made her curious.

He went into a labyrinth-kind corridor, still pulling her with him. The corridor had made Pamela dizzy and by the time he finally stopped she felt something stirring in her stomach. As she crouched over her stomach a little, a cold breeze came.

"We're here." Brian pulled her hand slightly to make her look up.

Before her eyes were tunnels beautifully covered with plain ice that were shimmering by the rays of light. "The Ice tunnels." she was amazed at seeing such an amazing place. "But you didn't let anyone get in even at the price of getting hit. So why_"

Brian cut through her words. "You compare yourself to those horrible soldiers. Come on in." he opened a rope of the wall and Pamela went forward when seeing him holding the robes of a sled.

She thought about his words and pitied him for trusting her as she was far more horrible than those soldiers. Brian sat on the sled and waited for Pamela to join him. She sat behind him. "What if they come and see you're here?" she asked as she didn't find herself worthy of his kindness.

"Forget all about them for now." answered Brian and set the sled on the run. They circled the tunnels and the further they went, Brian rode faster. Pamela was laughing and holding him to avoid falling. She really had forgotten all about revenge, Fearless or any of her plans and was just enjoying her time with him in the Ice Tunnels. "Want to slow down?" Brian shouted so that she can hear him.

Pamela held him tighter. "No, go faster." she shouted back.

"Hold tight." Brian increased the speed and entered a narrow tunnel with a sharp ending. He leaned forward and so did Pamela. At the sharp end of the small tunnel they flew in the air from speed which made Pamela scream with laughter and landed heavily on fresh snow. "What'd you think?" asked Brian breathless from the ride and pointed at the snow covered area.

Pamela stood on the snow and looked around. The chill, paleness and beauty of the place was truly enchanting. As she walked on the snow, a snowball landed on her head from behind. She turned to see Brian laughing and making another ball. "Don't be a kid." she snapped but was answered by another snowball thrown at her forehead.

"Just admit it. You can't beat me." challenged Brian and started making more snowballs but Pamela was faster. She swiftly gathered as much snow as she could and hit him with it. Brian looked up, amazed.

"You're no match for me." Pamela retorted and started bombarding him with snowballs and Brian either caught the snowball or made another to answer her. She laughed with joy every time she was hit by a snow ball. Suddenly a thought came to her. She stood motionless and stared at a spot behind his head. "I think we better go back to work." she said with a nervous voice and kept her stare.

Brian who was warming his hands looked behind him in distress for the fear of anyone catching him while breaking the rules. A satisfied smile appeared on Pamela's face as she ran to him. When Brian turned to her, she was already too close to him. Pamela threw the giant snowball right at his face, covering him with snow.

She laughed with victory at him and rolled her eyes with mocking arrogance. Being beaten by her, Brian ran after her while she tried to run away with their feet getting numb from going deep in the snow. While chasing her, Brian's foot hit the sled and he fell to the ground. Finally tired, Pamela too let herself fall by his side and they both lay still on the snow.

"I'm a champion snowball player but I never guessed you would be_" Brian's words were cut short when he turned to look at Pamela's face. He was amazed to see that her nose had turned red and a tear drop fall from the side of her eye. He sat up to get a better look at her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Pamela didn't answer. The amount of despise she suddenly felt for herself was indescribable as she stared into the ceiling of the ice tunnels. She knew that she was crying but couldn't help it so she closed her eyes in an attempt to stop it.

Taking her shoulders, Brian lifted her to face him. "Why are you crying?" he asked with confusion as she was laughing with him not a moment ago.

With the back of her hand Pamela wiped her face and looked at him. "You're wrong about me." she gulped as her tears started running on her cheeks once more. The confused expression on Brian's face made it harder for her to restrain herself. "I'm a far worst person that you think." Pamela stared at her hands with shame.

"Then don't be." Brian answered in a rapid and snappy tone as if wanting to dismiss the idea of Pamela being bad. He hated thinking about it since he had seen her suspicious behaviors. "No matter what, I'll help you to be good. Just say the word and we can do it." he took her wrist but she just shook her head and looked away.

"I can't!" she admitted. "I have things to do and in order to do so I must do these things. Deceive anyone or anything whoever gets close to me." she didn't want to tell him everything but something in him made her want to show him her real self. "Even you. I may even deceive you so stay away from me. I don't want you to get hurt."

Brian studied her face carefully and knew at once she wasn't lying. "Do it. Deceive me, it's fine with me." he said loudly with determination and put his index finger on her mouth to prevent her from talking. "All the goal I had in life was becoming the Chief Hermetic Scribe but now, I have another goal." he let his hand slide under her chin to lift it. "And that is to protect you. Crazy and illogical, yes, but it's out of my hands."

Pamela pulled out her hand from his and stood up. "No, you can't protect a creature like me. For the things I want to do I must throw away everything that I ever had and you will stand in my way." she turned to sit on the sled but Brian took her arm.

"Why do I stand in your way?" Brian smiled calmly but it didn't reach his eyes. "You like me?"

She faced him with confidence, her lips were trembling from holding back her tears. "It's natural for a girl at my state to fall for a man who was the first to show her true honesty." she confessed and tried to free her arm but his grip was tight. "But I'll kill that affection to achieve my goal, that's who I am. I'm a person who's willing to do anything just to get what she wants." she knew that she was exaggerating but it was necessary for him to let her go. "Who can like such a person? Can you like a woman who may leave you anytime for a better option?"

Brian's smiled faded and replaced itself with annoyed expression. "Then why did you come with me here? Why did you play with me?" he almost shouted which was unusual for Pamela but she kept her head up.

"To show you what happens when you associate with a person like me. You'll only get hurt." she avoided saying that it was her kind of saying goodbye. "So let me go." she tried to pull her arm out but Brian didn't let her to do so. He tightened his grip to make it impossible for her even move her arm.

Brian was angry with her and himself for being in such a position. He knew that Pamela was getting into dangerous work and his mind told him to leave her. The logical idea was to leave the woman who he had known for a short time but it was hard for him. "Don't lie." he insisted with a sigh.

Pamela knew that she might give in any minute. "I wanted to do this so that I can quietly let go of who I was. This may be the last time I'll ever show you my weakness so forget all about today." her voice was harsher than she liked it to be. "It's over, Brian." Pamela sniffed to stop crying. Her crying wasn't just for Brian but for realizing that what she was doing was truly bad.

Silently Brian pulled her into an embrace without any further comment. She stood stiff in his arms as he held her tightly. She wanted to return his embrace but it meant surrendering to him. After what felt like ages he broke the embrace and looked at her ashen face.

Pamela saw his hand coming up to caress her face and for a moment she felt that she may want to let everything go and follow him. It felt good to be loved by someone. His fingertips were right next to her cheek that the laughing and cruel face of the man who had killed her family appeared before her eyes. The screams echoed in her ears. She couldn't forget that face even with Brian. Not until she took her revenge from that man. With that resolution she abruptly pushed his hand away and stood back. The image of that night was still clearly visible before her eyes.

Seeing her frightened eyes, Brian became frustrated. He could never erase that fear in her eyes directly. Defeated he sat on the sled and closed his eyes to clear his head. He might as well give in to her will. When Pamela sat behind him and circled her arms around his waist he didn't say anything and just rode the sled.

* * *

Pamela walked to the palace weakly. Since the sled ride with Brian she felt guiltier. When the giant palace gates opened before her, she realized how far she had come. Not long ago she wasn't even allowed to set foot inside the palace. The hair at the back of her neck stood up as she sensed someone watching her.

She turned to see Brian standing down the steps and gazing at her with disappointment. Pamela shook her head to indicate her determination and went in. She put Brian, his words and embrace behind her as she walked in the corridors. Her walking was no longer weak but strong and fast.

When she reached the throne room the Queen and the ministers had already gathered. Everyone stopped talking as she entered the room and Queen Mathilda stood up.

"Welcome." she extended her hands with grace and waited for her to get closer. Pamela stood in the middle of the room and saw Cerys wink at her happily which she returned. Her standing firm and not bowing made the Queen to raise an eyebrow. "Everyone, this is the person who has made the dream of ending rebellion a reality. Pamela, on behalf of all, I thank you for your endeavors."

"It was my honor to be of any assistance to you, Queen Mathilda." Answered Pamela as costumed but still avoided bowing her head in front of her.

"As a reward for your achievement, I want to grant you a wish. What is it that you like to have? Gold?" Queen Mathilda had noticed her proud gestures and she didn't like it but Pamela had already made a deal with her. And she wasn't going to go back on her words.

Pamela's mouth showed a small smirk that she couldn't suppress. "I have no interest in gold, my liege. What I want is quite different from that." she paused for a moment to turn her smirking and proud face into a grateful one. "I want to become the Royal Advisor."

Her request made everyone whisper and exchange glances. They couldn't believe that a girl at her age would want something like that. "We already have a Royal Advisor, and that is the Extraordinary Wizard." voiced the Queen as she for some reason didn't want Pamela so close to her.

"Then let me learn from him. After a few years of training, I think I'll become qualified enough for the job. Your Majesty, please hear my earnest wish to work close to you." she wasn't lying as she truly wished to work with the Queen but they didn't need to know the reason.

Queen Mathilda turned to the Extraordinary Wizard who was a tall man with a tall cylindrical black hat on his head, long black beard and looking odd in his purple robes. "Extraordinary Wizard, will you take the responsibility?" the Queen asked, hoping for him to deny. The man turned to Pamela and studied her. Pamela didn't like the way he looked at her with his dark green eyes observing her.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I, DomDaniel, will take responsibility for her and promise to make her into a perfect advisor that fits your grace." he bowed his head slightly but Pamela still could see him smiling and what made her doubt the path she was going, was the look of the boy standing next to him. The boy looked at DomDaniel with a kind of fear as if knowing what was going on in his head. Pamela's gaze was going to the boy and back to DomDaniel. She realized that things may get harder than she had anticipated.

* * *

As they left the throne room, DomDaniel turned to her. "Where are you currently living?" his voice was uneven as he talked.

"I stay at the inn." she answered quietly and wished that he wouldn't say the thing she dreaded but her hopes were turned down when he spoke.

"You have to stay at the Wizard Tower from now on." he turned to the boy who was wearing green robes with brown boots. "Alther!" he nearly shouted and made the boy jump. "You better remember the summoning spell I thought you last week or you may have to carry all her stuff by hand." he smirked with satisfaction at Pamela's face who was looking at Alther with sympathy. "I expect you early tomorrow morning." with that he strode off and Alther followed, telling him that he had learnt the spells well enough.

Pamela could feel that something wasn't right about the way DomDaniel gazed at her but she hadn't come all this way to chicken out. She headed to the inn and noticed that Brian was gone. She thought to herself that it was better with him gone because she now could focus on getting closer to the Queen. She was determined to do it even if it meant going past DomDaniel.

 **Thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know your thoughts and prediction for this story. Farewell for now.**


	6. Chapter 6: She can't quit

**Hello everyone and hope your enjoying this so far:**

Days had passed since Pamela had started working under DomDaniel's watch. In all her life she hadn't met someone as despicable as him but she was tolerating him the same way that Alther was. Pamela woke up in her new bedroom that was next to Alther's in the Wizard Tower. The place always gave her a headache and apparently DomDaniel didn't care about it. He just wanted her to learn perfectly so that he can use her as a winning card. His insistence in her learning had gone far enough for him to stroke her every time she made a mistake.

As Pamela walked to the mirror, she studied the bruises on her cheeks that some were still red, some turning brown and others becoming purple. It wasn't easy to learn anything with the fear of getting stroked by one of DomDaniel's charms but she thought it to be the price for success. His strokes always came in an instant became she could even react so she kept telling herself that it didn't mean that she was weak.

The knocking sound came and made her jump and look at the door. The door was knocked twice and after a short pause a single knock. It was the code she had worked out with Alther, in case anyone -including DomDaniel- wanted to surprise her. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi!" said Alther uncomfortably since he somehow felt responsible for Pamela getting hit. He wished that she would conceal the bruises somehow so he won't feel as guilty.

"Hey, Breakfast?" she knew how he thought about her bruises but didn't find any fault in him.

Alther nod his head. "You better hurry. He's in a grumpy mode today." he motioned her to hurry up.

Pamela closed the door behind her. "What a shock." she mumbled quietly and saw Alther grin as they walked to the hall. They both sat at the table as DomDaniel was ordering the teapot to make three teas.

"You used to be so clean when I took you in." exclaimed DomDaniel sarcastically as he was filling his bread with butter. Pamela looked up from her plate and shove her messy hair aside. She saw Alther's worried glance but his sarcasm or swears no longer bothered her.

"Hello to you too, Mentor." she answered calmly as she knew such talk would annoy him the most since it made him feel old

Before DomDaniel could retort, Alther jumped in between their ever horrifying conversation. "What's on today's agenda? Again **Anti-Drake Chants**?" he asked and looked at Pamela who was relaxing and eating her breakfast. She hadn't even bothered to wash her face much less comb her hair just to irritate DomDaniel who liked her at first just because of her looks.

"Mind your own business boy. I'll tell you when needed." DomDaniel snapped at Alther while gazing at Pamela with irritation. When he saw her calmness he dropped his knife and sat back. "I can't stand the sight of you today. Get out of here!" he groaned unpleasantly but Pamela just winked at him with a smile and stood to leave. "Both of you." he kicked Alther's chair which made tea pour on his shirt.

Swiftly Alther left with Pamela. They walked aimlessly in the Wizard Way with Pamela's hands in her pocket and her loose coat flying behind her in the air. "You're mad?" asked Alther and turned to her.

Pamela knew what he meant by that. "Not anymore." she answered curtly.

"He likes you, well more than me at least." he clapped his hands to warm them and looked straight ahead.

"I know." Pamela didn't try to console him by telling him that maybe DomDaniel liked him more since in her opinion being liked by DomDaniel wasn't such a big perk to offer it to anyone. They were passing by the Manuscriptorium that Pamela stopped. "I need to go in there for a moment." she unconsciously checked her appearance in the window which brought Alther laughter but she ignored him. Her look wasn't very likable at that point with fuzzy hair, bruised face and torn lip. Pamela tried to braid her hair but her hand got stuck in it. She wished that she had chosen another method to disturb DomDaniel.

"Come on, you're looking fine." Alther waved his hand in an indifferent manner.

Pamela turned to him and eyed him with suspicion. "Really?" she asked sheepishly and wished she hadn't. All of this was ridiculous but pleasant at the same time.

Alther shrugged. "Well, you are beautiful; not as beautiful as my Alice but pretty enough." his comment made Pamela smile and gather her confidence to go into the Manuscriptorium. The door ringed and made all the scribes look at her but she walked straight to the desk at the corner.

"Hello..." she didn't know what to say. They hadn't seen each other since the day at the ice tunnels and now everything felt awkward to her.

Brian looked up with surprise but his glance went to her back and he frowned slightly. Pamela followed his gaze and saw Alther standing there. When she looked at him, he winked playfully and waved at Brian.

"Hey," Brian finally spoke and Pamela stopped glaring at Alther's ludicrous acts for making fun a them and turned back to him. "What happened to your face?" he stood up to take a closer look, clearly worried.

It had been so long that Pamela had forgotten the feeling of having someone worry about her and she enjoyed it. "The usual." she answered flatly. There were times that Alther had been worried about her or even Cerys but this for some unknown reason felt different.

Brian let out a loud sigh of frustration and held his waist as he looked around. "You still want to continue?" he whispered so that no one can hear him. "Stop it while you can." he hissed stubbornly but Pamela was considered stubborn herself.

"No." she was firm in her opinion. The warmness of his worry about her faded and got replaced by anxiety.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked and led her to the door and much to his irritation Alther followed them with amusement as if watching a movie. In the alley behind the Manuscriptorium he turned to her waiting face. "Look at yourself, all these bruises which obviously hurt by the way. Are they worth it?" he eyed Alther to leave but he only responded him with widening his grin and raising his eyebrows in rejection.

Pamela too didn't want Alther to hear all this but didn't want to be left alone with Brian either. "I thought I put everything behind me, I really did but then I realized that it's impossible to do so." she had cried and screamed so much in her pillow at nights that she had no tears left even when remembering all those things. "All these." Pamela pointed at the bruises. "I need these to go on. Every time that he strikes me; I don't feel the pain for every single stroke counts as one tenth of the pain my family and friends suffered to save me." she saw the question in Brian's face. "Tell me, if this happened to your family - which I hope never happens - what would you do?" she felt her body temper go up. "What would you do in my shoes?"

Brian looked at Alther who now at least wasn't grinning at them. "I don't want to talk about it right now." he started to go but Pamela took his arm harshly.

"If you can't answer me then never ever talk about me giving up because you can't under_" Brian cut through her words and faced her.

"I was where you are now at 10." his voice was horse and low as if coming up from bottom of a well. "I too wanted to take revenge and I had every means to do so but I didn't, interested in the reason?" his action weren't normal as if he was trying to calm himself down. "Because my only brother got meddled in it and got hurt. I understand that you have no one to care about but can't you at least, for once, consider me as someone important in your life? Important enough to give up this revenge?"

For some unknown reason, letting everything go and just living her life was impossible for Pamela. "I can't." she muttered quietly but the only reaction she got was Brian looking away from her and straightening his back. "Brian_" she wanted to convince him so she started to hold him by his shoulder.

"Okay." Brian didn't let her to touch him and strode off briskly. Pamela stood there for a moment and watched him leave with depression. Seeing her vulnerable, Alther came to her side.

"You okay?" he asked and patted her shoulder.

Pamela sniffed and smiled. "Yeah, just forget it." her attitude made Alther wonder about the source of her undying strength. As they walked out of the alley Pamela cursed herself for wanting to see Brian without thinking of the impact. _'Better that he leaves.'_ she thought to herself for her determination on getting revenge was getting weaker every time she saw him. Something in him reminded her of how she used to be around her family. The thought made her stop and realize the reason of her weakness in front of him. He acted like she was his family and that made her desire his approval in everything she did.

"What?" asked Alther when he saw her pause but Pamela just shook her head and continued walking. Alther started talking nonstop about his experiences with DomDaniel which helped Pamela in clearing her head. When they reached the palace; Alther tucked his hands in his pockets nervously and blushed. Pamela looked more closely and saw Alice Nettles.

She laughed with amusement at the reason for Alther blsuhing. The sound of her laughing was odd as it cracked at first before coming out whole. "See you later." she waved and started to leave but Alther took her hand.

"You can't just leave me here." he exclaimed without knowing that he was revealing his emotions for Alice to her. Pamela just laughed in answer and freed her hand, leaving him to talk with Alice. She went into alleys so to make sure no one was following her and when she made sure she finally stopped and her smile gave its place to a grim look.

Pamela rolled up her sleeve until she saw the Fearless brand. She closed her eyes and pressed her hand on the black square with a crown in middle which looked like wizard's hat as well. When she opened her eyes, Tertius Fume was floating in front of her.

"You better have a good reason for dragging me here." he looked at the alley. "Came here first myself the first night I established the Fearless, glad, otherwise I would be returned." his distraction frustrated Pamela.

She waved her hand in front of him. "Hey eyes on me!" Pamela waited until he concentrated on her. "What happened? You were supposed to contact me."

Tertius Fume creased his eyebrows. "All in the right time and_"

"And that is now." Pamela finished impatiently. "I don't have much time. We had a deal and that was for you to help me if I helped you but what are you doing? If you don't tell me what to help you in, then how can I get what I want?" she shouted the last sentence but Tertius Fume only float higher. "Oh for God's sake, stop floating so high. You look like you need a chain or something to stay on normal levels."

He came down. "That's a bit over the line." Tertius Fume warned but Pamela was more furious than him for not being able to get her job done.

"I don't have time to effort on neck pain." she retorted. "Now, what do you want me to do?" she tried to calm her voice.

Tertius Fume rubbed his transparent forehead. "That's why I hate women. So noisy." he mumbled with a voice that Pamela could hear but she just crossed her arms and tapped his boots on the ground, waiting for his answer. "Fine, you first have to pass a test." he looked at her, expecting a retort but she just raised her eyebrow. "If you can become the Ice faction army commander; then we'll talk."

"How on earth can I be the Queen's advisor and the army's commander at the same time?" she knew it to be impossible but he just smiled.

"Your problem." Tertius Fume was glad to see her mouth shut for once and eyes showing her desperation for a way out. "Only contact us when you done that." with that he floats away so fast that she couldn't follow him. Pamela walked the alley back and forth numerous times in order to find a way to achieve both.

The first person that came to her mind was Martin but with a shake of head she realized that he would never give up his position. She pictured the qualifications of each and every army member she had encountered and then it came to her. "James!" she expressed out loud and snapped her fingers. He was the perfect candidate. So she ran to the palace. At the training ground's gate, a guard stopped her.

"You cannot get in." he knew her from her days in the army so he blocked her way with his sword. Stepping back with unusual obedience she blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Okay, just deliver a message and I'll go." she smiled in a way that made her eyes sparkle. "Tell soldier James to meet me tonight, 7 o'clock sharp at Wizard Sandwiches. No excuses." she paused to get confirmation from the guard before going off. Unaware that she was being followed by Brian.

 **7 O'clock:**

Pamela sat on a table far from the window and tabbed on the table while waiting for James to arrive. She kept on repeating the things she wanted to tell James. The bell above the door made a clicking sound as James walked in wearing blue shirt and black trousers. He looked around and saw Pamela sitting in a corner. He had to pass many tables to reach where she was, including the table Brian was sitting on with his back turned to them. James sat across Pamela. "Good evening, finally figured that I'm the perfect one?"

"To you too." she answered with a charming voice and ignored his wry tone. Her tone was unusual for Brian as he had never heard her speak so delightfully. James's grin widened by her tone.

"Nice choice of place." he picked up the menu and handed it to her. "After you." he saw her confused face at seeing the strange menu and took it from her. "Don't tell me that you just spent all your time working since you arrived at the Castle." he mocked, forcing a fake laugh out of Pamela as she looked around.

She looked with suspicion at the back of Brian since he was looking familiar to her but with a logical thinking as to how he might be there she looked back at James who was ordering for them both. When the waiter was gone he leaned forward with enthusiasm and circled his hands. "I came here upon your command. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Pamela too leaned forward, so close that their hands almost met. "I have a favour to ask." she didn't like the knowing smile on James's face but carried on. "You seemed to know something at the day of training, am I right?" she saw him smile happily at having his threat work. "But you didn't tell anyone, why?"

"You really want to know the answer?" he whispered. "What a silly question, of course you want to know since it's you, the mastermind Pamela."

She smiled back. "I like that term." Pamela glanced at his hand wanting to take hers. "But only when I get what I want." and she drew her hand back, leaving his hand empty.

James laughed with amusement and fist his empty hand as he too sat back. "Now we're talking. So what is it that you want?"

"Not before we eat our dinner." she saw his satisfied smile while she let him talk excessively about the army and the soldiers. She tried not to let her mind sway from his words, though the conversation was boring for her.

Brian could hear their every single word and felt more furious by second. He knew that he had no right to get mad since Pamela had told him beforehand the extends she would go to achieve her goal but the way James talked was out of tolerance for him. He just sat there biting his sandwich bitterly and aggressively as they continued to talk. It was when the sandwiches arrived that James stopped talking and gave Brian time to restrain himself.

Pamela stared at the sandwich in her plate, trying to figure out a way to eat it without looking disgusting. She pushed the fork in the middle of the sandwich and in a minute it all spilt on her plate forming a despicable mixture of bread and chicken floating in red sauce. She twitched her mouth and cursed herself for choosing there as a meeting point. "You need charts and diagram to eat it."

"Here, have mine." said James and he pushed his untouched plate in front of her and took hers. "Just pick it up with your both hands and eat it slowly." he started picking on the mess in Pamela's plate but she pushed his plate back.

"Lost my appetite. You eat." she sat back and looked at her failure to eat a sandwich but she cleared her head as she had far more serious things to worry about. "Well James, what were you saying that day about seeing me in the forest?" she knew that he was pretending to focus on his food. "You must want something in your life that I can help you achieve." Pamela smiled pleasantly which made her face even more beautiful. She had spent a lot of time to get ready and be clean for this meeting.

James started at her. "Yes, there is something that I want." he put down the sandwich and straightened his back. "I want to become the Queen's personal bodyguard." his eyes told her that he was being honest. "It's all I ever dreamed of and I think you are the kind of person that can pave the way for me to achieve it."

She kept her business-like smile. "That's not hard to do." Pamela expressed with confidence and saw happiness in James's eyes. "But everything has its price." she widened her smile and let it reach her eyes as well. "You can have what you want only when you make the Ice faction army commander. Don't worry about Martin, he'll have his opportunity."

James smiled back at her. "You drive a hard bargain Pamela." he finished the same time as Brian started couching for he had took a big sip of the glass out of anger. They both looked at him and Pamela suddenly figured out who he was. She wasn't sure about the amount of the conversation Brian had heard but felt anxious for the first time that night. "I accept." James said.

Distracted she swiftly turned to him. "Oh," she closed her eyes for a second to focus and opened them with a new smile on her face. "Great, thank you for accepting my offer." James bowed his head wryly in answer. "And here I thought persuading you was going to be hard." she giggled as she glanced from the corner of her eye and saw Brian's hand fist on the table, so she was right.

"I thought so too but you are hard to resist." he too laughed with joy and continued eating his sandwich. After an hour of talking, they walked out of the Wizard Sandwiches. He turned to her. "Need company?"

Pamela shook her head. "No, see you." she waved her hand and left first. She didn't return to the Wizard Tower but wondered aimlessly around the Castle. She still had the sense of someone following her. At the small lake she stopped without looking back. "You can come out now Brian." she allowed her voice to change from the softness of meeting with James to it usual stern self.

Slowly Brian walked out of the shadow to her. He didn't meet her blaming eyes but looked at the boats. All of the sudden Pamela started to laugh and clap her hands for him but her laughter was not genuine.

"So Mr. Detective, how much did you hear? Or let's put it this way, for how long have you been following me?" she pushed her hair back rashly. Brian knew her laughter was from the irritation of being followed but he didn't feel bad.

"All of it. Since we broke apart at noon I followed you around the town to get to know the woman I was so dying for." he answered quietly.

She let out a loud sigh. "Offfff... well, what do you think? Did you like it?" her mocking voice was disturbing Brian more than anything.

"Don't make want to tell on you." he just said that and started to walk away but Pamela ran and stood in front of him with her hands held open in the air. She took her breath and looked him straight in eyes.

"If you're done with me then be done with me. Never call my name again or question my actions, okay?" she almost pleaded for his disappointed gazes were bothering her.

Brian came closer. "So you're never going to quit?" he asked with a low tone. Pamela shook her head in denial and let her hands drop. He suddenly smiled and took her hand which amused her. "Your choice, I give up." his sudden mode change rose Pamela's eyebrows. "Quite a night, huh? Let's take a walk." with that he started walking to the port and Pamela followed him in awe. She still wondered as to why she hadn't gotten rid of him yet.

After walking a while they reached the port which was lined with storages. Brian pointed at one of the storages. "This is mine. The first thing I bought with my money."

"It was smart of you to do so." complimented Pamela but stood stiff and vigilant as his behaviors were suspicious.

"Want to see it?" he unlocked the door and held it open for her. "After you." he said.

Pamela walked quietly to the storage. At the door step she stood to take a close glance at the expression on his face but his face was empty from all emotions and all she could read from his eyes was curiosity. With a shake of her head she went it to see a dusty storage filled with items she couldn't make out in the darknes. "Is there any light in here?" she asked and looked around blindly as she she walked further in.

"Pamela, please forgive me for this" Brian's voice made her turn in time to see him close the door. He locked the door before Pamela could step out. "I have no choice." he mumbled under his breath and sat on the ground next to the door. Brian closed his eyes and tried not to hear her banging on the door and shouting. He was going to save her from going too deep into this job, even if it meant locking her up.

 **I'm sorry guys if I updated late as I was very busy these days. I'll try to update soon and hope you liked it. Please tell me your thoughts on it.**

 **P.S. I have mentioned 3 characters from 'Mystery in past' in these chapters, comment if you spotted them. :-D Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7: Achieving the 1st goal part1

**Chapter 7:**

As the first rays of sunlight glowed on the lake's pure water, people started to come to the port to work. Brian hadn't slept all night for he had to think of his second step. He stood up and stretched his body while letting out a loud yawn and looked at the storage. Pamela had given up on breaking the door open a while ago and had grown quiet.

He walked to a peddler who was selling bread and cheese on his cart to buy breakfast. If he was going to face the wrath of Pamela, he wouldn't do it empty handed. After buying some stuff he went back to the storage and unlocked the storage door. No voice came so he cautiously opened the door to see Pamela sleeping next to the wall. Brian closed the door quietly behind him and drew out a box to set the bread and cheese on it.

The table was set that Brian sensed something move behind him. He turned. "Pamela, I'm_" he couldn't say what he wanted to say for Pamela shove him to side and hit him hard on chest with fist.

"How dare you?" she grabbed him by collar which he didn't object to. "Who do you think you are to lock me up in here? Huh?" tears had dried on her face and left spots from the night before and her eyes were puffy. "Answer me!" she yelled but Brian didn't even meet her eyes so she reserved to pushing him to the floor and go to the door.

Brian was fast to block her way. "You can't leave." he said calmly and took her arm but she violently tried to free herself. The night before was torturing for her as she had seen the failure of all her plans come to life before her eyes. Brian didn't let go but finally looked her straight in the eyes.

"I thought you were human unlike others but you're the same selfish person as others that consider all the world wrong and themselves right." she moved her arm rashly but was unsuccessful in freeing it. "You know what? I now even hate the sight of you." she snapped rashly.

He tightened his grip on her arm and stood closer. "I'm selfish? Take a good look at yourself. You think that all you received from this world was cruelty but have you ever sat down to think about all the people who want you to be happy? Do they deserve to have their love to you be treated this way?" he kicked the door behind him to maintain it closed. "No, I suppose it's too hard to think about such things between convincing Tertius Fume, deceiving the Queen and hanging out with that soldier." he said sarcastically which made Pamela stop struggling. She didn't know of Brian's knowledge of her plans for the Queen.

Pamela realized his devotion to her enough to keep her goals a secret. She suddenly smiled calmly and gazed him back. "Then stop me if you can but be careful as I won't hesitate to get rid of anyone or anything that gets in my way. Not anymore." she took his shoulder with her free hand. "I have thought about those things but no matter what I do, I can't forget the face of the man who did that to my family."

Brian became exhausted by her determination. "Fine, do all this but how are you going to find that man after gaining all this power?" he was really curious.

"That's why I need Tertius Fume since his group can easily locate him with all those wizard and witches in it but, in order to gain him I must first become the army commander so I had to ask help from James who's in the army. It's necessary for me to become the royal advisor since the person to hand an entire army to me so that I can get revenge told me to become the Queen's advisor. Understood?" Pamela became breathless by explaining all that and the moment she did, she realized the odds of her plans ever coming true and that was not high.

Letting go of her hand, Brian stood back. "Will you stop once you take revenge?" he asked.

Pamela nod her head in answer. "I just want to bring justice, that's all." she truly believed in what she was saying. Brian was defeated by her yet again.

"Then promise me to cease all this madness once everything is over." he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Pamela, please say that you will." he pleaded. Pamela opened her mouth to agree and promise him that she would quit everything but the words that came out of it were different.

"Why should I promise such a thing? Then what I can do after it?" she couldn't believe her voice as it was unfamiliar to her own ears as well.

Brian took her hand softly. "If you promise me then I'll help you to take your revenge in any way possible. Just say that you'll stop after you take your revenge." he waited for her to answer but Pamela felt something sticking in her throat and was unable to talk. She didn't want him to help her despite all the uses he had since she wanted to keep some place for him in her heart that didn't involve any hatred. Seeing her eyes become wet, Brian assumed what her answer would be and smiled.

* * *

Pamela stood on the Wizard Tower's staircase and ordered it to go fast. She soon arrived at the Extraordinary Wizard's door and it recognized her in time to hear DomDaniel nagging at Alther.

"What do you mean she's not back? How could you lose her?" he didn't let Alther who had seen her come in to answer. "Just shut that large mouth of yours that is good for nothing_" he stopped when Pamela tapped on his shoulder to have him turn to her.

She crossed her hands. "Alther's not my babysitter that you blame him for losing me." she said loudly and was pleased to see Alther relax a bit.

DomDaniel took her shoulders and shook her violently. "Where the hell have you been?" he shouted the took a look at her untidy appearance. "Congratulations, let it go on for a week longer and you'll be crowned as the dirtiest person in the Castle." his relief at her being safe had brought his usual sarcasm back.

Pamela shove his hands away. "I wouldn't dare to surpass the master at such a competition." she smiled with victory at the anger in his face and jerked her head to see Alther who had closed his eyes shut from having to hear their bickering again. "Apparently he wants to go on and on about me not coming back in time so, Alther, would you be so kind to tell me what is this all about?" she pushed DomDaniel slightly which made him let out a laughter in disbelief at her behavior.

She crashed on the sofa and put her legs on the table in front of it. Alther sat beside her with a worried glance at DomDaniel. "The Queen wants to put your trainings to test, which means_" DomDaniel didn't let him finish.

"Which means you can't fail, got it?" he took a sky blue coat that was hanging by the wall and threw it at her. "Wear this and follow me." he commanded.

Pamela threw the coat at the ground and bolt up. "I'll go get ready." she went to her room swiftly and slammed the door behind her. Sitting on her bed, she took a wet towel by the bronze bowl beside her bed and wiped her face clean while brushing her hair.

After changing into a turquoise gown which was given to her for special events she went out to follow DomDaniel quietly to the palace. By the time they reached the palace, her heart was racing and her only source for confident was Alther's reassuring smile. They walked down the corridors quite briskly, so fast that they reached the royal library in a blink of an eye. Before going in, DomDaniel moved his index finger with warning in front of Pamela, indicating that he won't accept anything less than perfect.

Pamela nod at the guard to announce their presence so that she wouldn't retort and cause a scene. "Your Majesty, the Extraordinary Wizard and his apprentices seek audience." said the guard and let them in with the Queen's permission. The Queen shoved the books in front of her aside and waited for them to settle down beside her. Pamela was disappointed to see Cerys's absence but she snapped at herself to let go of such feelings.

The Queen smiled at DomDaniel and Alther who bowed their head and turned to Pamela who made her smile fade by not doing so. "I'm going to give you a task as to see what have you learned from an experienced advisor like the Extraordinary Wizard over an entire month." she announced gracefully.

Pamela focused on her. "I'm eager to please you." she answered with a grin forming on her face.

"You did well with the last encounter with rebellions but that was easy comparing to this." she opened a map in front of her and pointed at a spot on it that was marked red. "Some of them have escaped and formed a village in this area. As more time passes they are growing so what I want from you is..." she entwined her fingers together and leaned back. "To have them surrender without arresting them and submit to me." she truly wanted Pamela to fail so that she can have her leave but Pamela's grin only widened.

"I'll leave right away but it may take some time to do so." she glanced at Alther. "And I need few people with me."

The Queen was surprised yet again by her confidence. "Who do you want?" she was aware of Pamela's wit but accepting such a task was hard even for her.

Pamela pointed at Alther. "The Extraordinary Wizard's apprentice, commander Martin along with his troops and scribe Brian." she was unsure about Brian but she wanted him to see who she really was before devoting himself to her.

"That can be arranged, so you better go get ready." said Queen Mathilda to both Pamela and Alther. "I'd like to have some private talk to the Extraordinary Wizard." she turned to DomDaniel silently so that they would leave.

* * *

Pamela and Alther were waiting near the palace for commander Martin, Brian and soldiers to arrive. Pamela was still wearing her gown because it gave her a sense of authority but Alther had changed to ordinary wizard's outfit so that he wouldn't be recognized. The soldiers were coming down the steps led by Martin.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Alther carefully as Pamela could be sensitive at times. Commander Martin joined them as well.

"I'd like to ask the same question." he stood with his hand on his waist, clearly trying to dismiss the suspicion of working with her for anyone by showing distaste in her.

After thinking for a while as to tell them or not, Pamela answered. "You don't need to know just follow my lead." at the same time when saying that, Brian joined them with a confused look on his face. "Well, all are here; let's go." with that she strode off before anyone could object, leaving them to be unable to do anything but trust her. Pamela walked briskly to the location given on the map without taking any glance as to see what others were doing. This was her chance to hit six goals with one arrow.

The village's entrance was lit with torches and everything was quiet at the night. Pamela turned to Martin. "Commander, have the soldiers surround the village and just leave 10 expert archers with me." she commanded and then looked at James who was gazing at her with an admiring grin. "James, you shall go and bring me their chief." she pulled his sword out of his hand. "Without force, gently."

James and Martin strode off swiftly followed by the army, leaving her with the 10 archers, Brian and Alther. "What are you going to do?" asked Brian but Pamela's only response was secretly squeezing his hand to give herself strength. She herself was afraid from the thoughts going on in her head.

They all stood vigilant and silent until James came back with the village's two leaders. James was looking fed as he rushed to stand on Pamela's right which resulted in Brian squeezing her hand tighter, annoyed.

Upon seeing her which he recognized from the night of the meeting, the village leader became furious. "You wench! How dare you show your face here?" he yelled.

"I just missed you, don't fret." Pamela was calm enough to pour oil on his anger. He took a large stone from the ground and threw it at her. Pamela pulled her hand out of Brian's and jumped out the way while Brian ducked his head to avoid getting hit. "Quite bold." she circled her hand behind her and came closer. "I like it." she laughed with an edge of sarcasm to her voice. She could feel the air of anxiety of Brian and Alther.

The leader tried to attack her but James immediately pulled out his sword from Pamela's hand and blocked his way. "What do you want from us?" asked the leader angrily.

Pamela motioned at James to move out of the way. "End this rebellion and join me. Only with that you can save an entire village of people." she didn't plead but demanded. She wasn't going to waste time by trying to please him.

"What can you do if I decline?" he smirked and looked at her with humiliation. Pamela returned his smirked with enthusiasm and rubbed her forehead as she stared at her boots.

"I need to succeed in this and you won't help me in it, so..." she looked up and straightened her back. "Then I have no choice but to kill you all." she said with a low and dangerous tone.

The leader became worried but tried to hide it. "Let's see if you can." he challenged daringly. "Because I won't join you in thousand years."

Pamela nod her head. "I respect that." she retorted calmly. "Soldier Daren!" she called loudly and Daren ran to her swiftly, holding his bow and arrow. "Light the arrows." Pamela raised an eyebrow with a smile that meant she would kill him if he disobeyed. Getting her aim, Daren picked up the torch at the village's entrance and started lighting all the ten arrows. "Set the village on fire." yelled Pamela at the archers.

She felt Brian's unbelieving eyes on her and heard him mutter her name with shock but she ignored it and kept her stare at the leader.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted shakily and looked around to see if there was anything that could be used as weapon.

Coming closer to her, Brian whispered in her ear. "Pamela, don't you think it's a little overboard? Burning is kind of excessive." he tried to bring sense back to her.

Pamela stood taller as she answered him loudly. "This is my place and this is my way. I've already started this so how can I end it without giving it my all?" she looked at archers from the corner of her eye. "What are you standing there for? I said fire the village, hurry." she commanded steadily.

The leader felt threatened by her actions. "Have you lost your mind?" he shrieked but Pamela only smiled.

"The first row of archers come forward." she ordered and they ran forward. "Aim." they kneeled on the ground and held their arrows upward. "Shoot." with her order, the arrows were shot and everyone followed them with their eyes. No one looked pleased, even James who was low on morals. Ignoring the looks shot at her, Pamela took few steps forward with a smirk on her face. "What are you standing here for? watching the flames?" she brought the leaders attention back to her. "Run in and tell them, 'This crazy Pamela is set to burn us to death. Let's all die together in glory and prove her out determination.' Go ahead and do so." she snapped at him who was looking at her with a mixture of disgust and fear. "Or we can watch it burn together. Quite romantic, right?" her sarcastic tone made him to just mutter few swears under his breath and run into the village.

Laughing she turned to her followers. "The second row of archers go forward and shoot. Keep on doing that until I say so." Pamela commanded and walked to Alther who's mouth had fallen open from shock at seeing this side of her. "Alther, go and make sure to distinguish the fire anywhere that it harms anyone or better yet... put a charm or something on anyone in there to prevent them from burning or choking." she then turned swiftly to James. "Tell commander Martin to arrest anyone who comes out of the village and imprison them in a storage. Stay with him there and wait for the next orders. " she raised her eyebrows at the terrified look in James's eyes. "You were so eager to see me in action and now you can't bear to see what I can do?"

James gulped. "You'll kill them if they don't surrender?" he didn't want things to go that far.

Pamela took his shoulder and stood on his side. "It won't go that far. You have my word, they'll surrender." she whispered in his ear and stood back with a sigh. "Now go, both of you." she turned to the soldiers who were still shooting arrows and firing the village. After James and Alther went away she realized that the heaviness she felt wasn't for the way anyone looked at her but Brian. She looked at him but he instead turned to watch the fire.

"Enough." she shouted and the archers brought their arrows down. "Don't look at me like that. You said you'd help me in this." she mumbled to him.

Brian didn't meet her eyes and just folded his hands. "I'm not denying that, just don't try to be what you're not." he kept his stare on the village even though Pamela was looking at him with apology. She knew it was cruel of her to have him see this but she had to do it to stablish the fact she would have power in her own way and nothing would stop her. Brian's sigh made her leave him and walk to the location of the storage.

 **So this chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided to split it into two parts since it would get prolong if I continued at this point. Hope you enjoyed it and be sure to tell me your thoughts on Pamela's actions in this chapter. Were they justified or ruthless?**

 **Disclaimor: A few events in the end of this chapter (very few) were taken from the historical drama "Six Flying Dragons" a.k.a "Roots of the throne" but everything else was mine.**


	8. Chapter 8: Achieving the 1st goal part2

**Achieving the first goal part.2:**

It was early in the morning but the smoke from the fire was still visible through the clouds. They had spent the night capturing the people in the village and locking them up in a storage. Pamela was exhausted from all the commotion that she had caused herself. Even though it was hours after they had finally succeeded in having everyone arrested, there was still the sound of banging on the storage's door and desperate shouts.

Alther came up the hill, tired and dusty. Pamela smiled at his return. "Did you do it?" she asked as he stumbled to stand in front of her.

"I even repaired the damage on the village itself." he fell against a tree and extended his legs to relax. "They can continue to live in village and their houses for as long as they want." Alther exclaimed and started to wipe the dust from his face and hands. Pamela took the water bottle from her belt and gave it to him.

"Well done." she praised him and went to sit beside Brian who was quietly playing with rocks. Which each shout, he threw a rock at the trees. Pamela waited for the noises to grow quiet to speak. "I would never have killed them you know." she whispered to him to justify herself.

Brian smirked sarcastically at that. "And proves you're an angel." he mocked bitterly and threw another rock. "I need time to think." he muttered which made Pamela puzzled.

"About what?" she asked with a low tone.

"About you, me and this chaos. No matter what reason you have or how many protections you put on the village, it was still weird. No normal person comes up with such a plan in less than a day." he didn't meet her eyes as he spoke. "It's too hard to comprehend." Brian confessed and sniffed. It was clear for Pamela that what she had done to him was ruthless but she was happy at doing so. Now if he truly wanted to devote himself to her, he would do it with open eyes and she wouldn't have to feel guilty about anything.

"Okay." she agreed with a hoarse voice and walked to the storage that was now quiet. Pamela stood beside Alther who now was looking relieved at her sparing the village people. "Unlock the door and follow me in, **Unseen**." she told him and he took a step back.

Alther closed his eyes to concentrate, he was expert at this but with all the happening last night it was hard to imagine himself unseen. " **Let me fade into the aire,  
Let all against me know not where,  
Let them that seeke me pass by,  
Let harme not reach me from their eye**." he chanted rapidly under his breath and started to fade in the air. As James and Brian saw him fade they came to accompany her in. The door unlocked and Pamela had to believe that it was Alther who did it.

"This is really uncomfortable." said Pamela and stepped into the storage with dignity. The moment she opened her mouth, she was slapped hard. So hard that she fell on the hay on the ground. Brian pushed the man back and when James had him in a head lock, he ran to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. Pamela nodded just as quietly as she didn't want to show weakness in front of them. She rubbed her bleeding nose with her sleeve and looked at their angry faces.

Suddenly starting to laugh, she stood up with an amused look on her face. Pamela went to that man and crouched beside him. "I came to the Castle less than 3 months before and look at me now. I had nothing not even proper food and clothes but now I'm the Extraordinary Wizard's apprentice and a former soldier of the royal army. " she maintained her calm smile as she told everyone about her past. "Set him free." she ordered James and he released him from the headlock. "Resent me all you want but think carefully about your future. You can attack me and be killed or you can join me and experience the true taste of power." she stood up.

The man too stood up but didn't strike again. He stumbled back to where their leader stood. "What guaranty do we have that you wouldn't arrest us later?" questioned the leader and Pamela strode to him.

She pointed at the man who had attacked her. "You saw what happened to him when he raised his hand at me? I could've easily killed him for doing only that, but I didn't." she smirked and gave him a napkin. "Clean up." she commanded and continued after he took the napkin with suspicion. "I fired an entire village last night but see, nothing happened. He could be killed for just slapping me but nothing happened to me. What do you think is the reason?" her voice was mocking.

Pamela turned to take a glance at them all. "Was I too fast to do so or stronger than you? No, it was all because I am Pamela. A person who knows well how to obtain power from the worst situation." She declared arrogantly.

"You mean you can protect us if we join you?" the leader was getting her aim.

She smiled at his realization. "See who I am. I am the person who is stepping from the lowest of the low to the highest position. Just reach for my hand and be sure that you can live a better life as well." she promised and turned to Brian and James. "Brian, bring all those who surrender to the palace and James, arrest all those who reject." she gazed at the leader from the corner of her eye. "We don't need those." with that conclusion she went out of the storage but it was not long before she saw all of the village people coming out, following Brian.

Pamela's entrance to the palace was grand with the glory of victory. She knew they wouldn't be faithful to anyone but she wasn't going to put all of her effort to gain followers for the Queen but was anticipating her next moves to make them hers. They entered the palace alongside another group of people who were accompanied by numerous guards.

When they wanted to get announced, one of the guards from the group stooped them which annoyed Pamela and made her curious to see who they were.

"Your Majesty, princess Artemis and her father, sir Eden are here to see you." announced the guard and stood aside for them to enter. Pamela stopped her men from following them in as she truly wanted her entrance to shine. As they walked in, she looked at them closely. Sir Eden was a tall old man with white beard, violet eyes and seemed familiar to her somehow but she couldn't remember from where.

Princess Artemis walked behind him quietly with her long light brown hair falling in curls on her light yellow dress. Her dark violet eyes were unreadable to Pamela and the way she pressed her lips together showed her anxiety. Pamela stood back to let them enter but stopped the guard from closing the door completely so that she can watch inside.

Much to her surprise, Queen Mathilda ran to embrace them and so did Cerys. Such excessive emotions were unclear to her until Queen Mathilda spoke. "Welcome father and Princess." she held princess Artemis in her arms as well. "Hope you had a pleasant trip." she said as tradition and Artemis answered her with a polite manner.

Cerys was smiling happily as she went back to her spot while dragging princess Artemis to stand beside her. By the Queen's order, the guards brought a throne like chair that was slightly smaller than the hers' and positioned it on the throne's right. The Queen and her father sat down. "I apologize for the distraction. So what's on today's agenda?" she smiled happily.

"Announce me." commanded Pamela and stepped into the throne room with a smug face. All the people in there including DomDaniel, Queen Mathilda, Cerys and even newcomers were looking at her with interest as she was followed by all the rebels. "I have completed the task your majesty has asked for." she glared at the rebel's leader who seemed to be trapped. Alther went to stand beside DomDaniel.

Her glare was enough to remind him of the things she was capable of and force him to kneel before the Queen. Everyone kneeled on the ground except for Pamela and Brian. The whispers grew louder in the room as to know how a girl at her age had done such a thing.

"On behalf of all the Castle people I thank you, Pamela." said the Queen with a forced smile on her face which Pamela noticed had gone pale. "I congratulate you, Extraordinary Wizard as well for training such a capable lady." she looked at DomDaniel who was staring at Pamela in awe.

Pamela didn't like her compliment as she believed what she had done was in no way a result of DomDaniel's teachings but she understood why the Queen would say that. It was obvious that if she gave all the credit to her then people would start to question her position as a queen. "You flatter me, Your Majesty. I wish to have peace of mind and heart from now on and live on happily." Pamela smirked as she saw the effect of her words on the Queen's face.

The Queen couldn't believe that Pamela had dared to bring up her age and the probability of dying sooner than her. However, she maintained her smile. "Thank you." she knew that it was time to reward Pamela. "What do you want as reward for your merits?"

"I only seek the Castle's safety, hence, I want to have Commander Martin and soldier James who did a great deal of work throughout this task to guard your excellency." she first had to empty the commander's position. With the nod of Queen's head, she continued. "And since I have experience as a soldier and am eager to serve you please appoint me as the army's commander." it was obvious that the Queen couldn't object to anything she asked.

Queen Mathilda wasn't fond of the idea but though it to be better than what she had anticipated. "That'll be granted_" DomDaniel cut through her words disrespectfully and walked to Pamela.

"Wait, I didn't tolerant this wench to let her give up on becoming the royal advisor." he objected much to Pamela's delight. "Hey, who do you think you are to waste my time?" his raged voice echoed through the walls.

Pamela smiled as if defeated. "I'd love to..." she glanced at the Queen's distressed look. "Sir." she finished uncertainly before continuing. "But only if the Queen grants me the permission, I'd be more than happy to fill in for both positions." the Queen was taken back by her words and actions since any denial on her part would make her seem like she's afraid of Pamela.

Raising her voice above DomDaniel's nagging, Queen Mathilda spoke. "You shall continue your trainings with the Extraordinary Wizard as well as managing the Ice faction army." she ordered and stood up to declare the meeting that went in the worst way possible over.

Pamela turned to the rebels behind her. "You shall work in the Ice faction army under my watch from now on." she grinned with joy at their confused faces of all the occurrences that had just happened and nod at James and Martin who were smiling happily at her. She too walked out of the throne room ignoring Brian even though he looked fascinated by her.

Alther and DomDaniel came to her. "Bold move." complimented DomDaniel which took Pamela off guard.

"How do you know?" she looked at Alther who was shrugging and tapped her forehead. "Oh yes, Alther... well thank you." she smiled.

"We should celebrate and_" started Alther but DomDaniel cut through his words.

"You're behind schedule boy. Come on." he took Alther by collar and dragged him along without asking Pamela anything else.

Alther turned to her as he was clinging to DomDaniel's strong hands. "Tonight 8 o'clock, Wizard Way." he shouted to have Pamela who was laughing with amusement hear him. Pamela turned to see Brian's hurt gaze at Alther but she avoided him and walked off. After all he was the one who needed time to think. She walked up the stairs, being glad of its emptiness and reached a corridor that was dusty and full of rooms. It looked deserted enough for her to relax.

She took off her coat and set it under on the floor to sit on. Pamela was still grinning as she leaned against the wall. She imagined how proud her family would be if they had seen her achievements and how much she would laugh at the Castle people with them and her friends. As she pictured their faces, her smile faded since she doubted for the first time about whether they would approve her means of reaching her goal or not.

* * *

It was evening that Pamela opened her eyes. She hadn't realized that she had fallen sleep in such an uncomfortable position. She stood up and stretched her body to release its stiffness and wore her coat to walk down the stairs. As she was passing a grand room she heard her name which made her curious enough to stop.

"Pamela is really amazing isn't she? I mean to manage all those people and she's not even 20." Pamela recognized Cerys's fade voice and moved closer to the half open door to hear more.

Another voice came which was thicker and harsher than Cerys's. "Honestly I don't like her. She's I don't know... scary. Makes you think that she'd want to eat you whole." Pamela creased her eyebrows at that.

"Oh Artemis, you are always too suspicious. She's just different." Cerys defended her and Pamela's heart softened at her sincerity. She moved away from the door as she didn't want to hear anymore and walked out of the palace with Artemis's voice repeating in her ear. Artemis thought her to be scary and for some unknown reason this thought satisfied her.

Pamela walked to the Wizard Way as the cold breeze made her shiver. She looked at the Manuscriptorium as she passed it by. Brian was visible through the glass and for the first time he wasn't drowned in work instead he was holding his head between his hands and staring at a small box in front of him. She stopped to watch him.

Brian stood up and took his coat which made Pamela walk away briskly so he wouldn't see her. She sniffed bitterly and told her self to get a grip. After walking for a short while, she saw Alther wave to her from afar and walk to her. Pamela grinned at the basket in his hands and increased her speed that a man walking next to him caught her attention. He was wearing a pitch black coat and a large hat that shadowed his face, making seeing him impossible.

Something about his way of walking was familiar to her but she couldn't place it. Alther accidently hit him with his basket and his hat fell. The man crouched and picked up his hat as Alther was apologizing. He nodded his head and turned to where Pamela was standing to continue his way. Pamela now understood as to why he was familiar.

She recognized him by picturing him smiling that seemed more like stretching his thin lips. She froze in her place as he got closer. She could remember his face from that night at the village, his bragging that he had conquered yet another village and the way he had his men follow her through the lake. She even remembered his way of walking, slow but with large step and his back always proudly straight. He paused beside her and glanced at her pale frightened face but didn't seem to recognize her.

Pamela held her breath with fear as he passed by. His cloak slightly brushing against her hand. She felt suffocated. Pamela saw Alther call her but she no longer could understand a thing. The man who had ruined her life was there in the palace. He was alive and well while all she ever cared about was gone. A teardrop fell from her eye and draw a warm line on her ice cold cheek.

"Hey, let's go and get something to eat." said Alther brightly but Pamela didn't answer. "You okay?" he suddenly became worried at seeing her like that. Suddenly exhausted by fear, Pamela's leg gave in and she fell to the ground. Alther was calling for help and shaking her but she was like a doll in his hands. She felt so numb and tired that she just closed her eyes and the voices around her faded.

 **Character reveal: Up until now I have mentioned James, Harry and Diana's parents (from "Mystery in past") so I hope you are enjoying their presence and the story flow. Looking forward to your reviews. Bye for now.**

.


	9. Chapter 9: Artemis VS Pamela

**Hi guys, sorry for my horrible late update. It's exam season so I have little time in my hand, anyhow, I'm here now. This chapter is actually the foundation for later occurrences in the story. So I hope you'd be satisfied:**

"Pamela, Pamela!" Alther was shouting desperately and shaking Pamela who wasn't moving. With great force he lifted her and wished to have listened to DomDaniel about learning more practical spells. He ran to the ramblings to find help at one of his friend's houses. As he was running and checking each and every house he bumped into Brian who was going inside his house.

Brian stood for a moment and his glance kept going back and forth from his terrified face to unconscious Pamela. "What have you done to her?" he opened the door completely and forcefully took Pamela from Alther's hand without stopping to hear his explanations. "Just be quiet and hold the door open." Brian snapped at Alther who had to take a breath and remind himself of the situation to not smack him. He held the door open so Brian could carry Pamela to the couch.

After making few attempts to wake her up by shaking her and splashing water at her face he bolt up. He didn't see Pamela's eyes opening who was trying hard to make a sound but was unable to do so. Her eyes closed again from exhaustion but Brian's raged voice forced them to open again. "What did you do to her?" he repeated and took Alther by collar who had opened his mouth to answer. "Don't try innocence with me. How could a girl like her who is so strong and was well just couple of hours ago become like that? Huh? Tell me." he yelled.

Alther too took his collar. "I did nothing. She just fainted and all I did was help." he struggled to keep his hold on Brian as he was much taller and bigger than him. "So stop yelling and come back to your senses." their constant shouting gave Pamela headache she opened her mouth to call their names but only a low voice came out that none could obviously hear.

"And you just happened to be there at this time of night_" Alther stopped Brian with a wry grin forming on his face.

"You're worried about her, right? Then you should be thankful about my presence, otherwise god knows what would have happened to her." he tried to reason with him.

Pamela took another shot. "Alther... Brian." her low voice didn't reach them again. She snapped at herself that she could do better and clutched the white fabric on the sofa. "Brian... Beetle." she finally screamed his surname to have their attention. They both looked at her swiftly. Brian sat beside her and Alther crouched in front of her.

"You okay?" asked Brian and took her hand but she pulled it out silently, making a statement. "What happened? Did he_" he started to yet again blame everything on Alther as he wasn't fond of him from the beginning.

"It was just me. I just fainted but nothing serious." she smiled to relieve their worries. "Thank you for helping me." Pamela told Alther who seemed to be finally relaxing.

He stood up. "I'll go to get something. You need to energize." he returned her smile but didn't stay to hear Brian's apology and walked out. Brian sighed and looked at her face. He couldn't read anything from her eyes but the way she was avoiding him was meaningful to him.

"Why did you faint at seeing a man?" he asked a little harsher than he wanted to.

Pamela smirked mockingly at him. "I'm sorry that I fainted at such a bad time. You were in the middle of thinking." she didn't answer him and stood up. "It won't happen again. Tell Alther that I'm at the Wizard tower." she started to walk off but he ran to the door and closed it. "Anything else?" Pamela folded her hands patiently and gazed at him.

Brian leaned against the wall. "Why did you faint?" he had to know but Pamela only maintained her smile. "I know what I said but the reason I needed time to think was because I had to find a way so that we can have everything without sacrificing ourselves. It's because I care about you." he shove his hair out of his face and waited for her to answer.

She stared at her shoes and took a deep breath, deciding how to answer him. "You care about me? sincerely?" she didn't take her eyes off the ground.

"Of course I do. What kind of question is that?" his honesty made Pamela smile with sorrow. She looked up.

"I saw the person I want to kill tonight." she started which made Brian crease his eyebrows in concern. "I still want to have him killed but I fainted at the sight of him, this means that I'm still weak in front of him." Pamela started pacing the room with her arms folded. "Brian, what I need is support. You may think that I have all the support a person can have but there's one thing missing and that is you." she gazed at him and stock the tip of her thumb and index finger together. "Just a little, I need just a little of your qualities to have my plans work." she smiled as she finished.

Sitting on the table in the middle of the living room, Brian rubbed his neck in frustration. "So you mean to use me?" he summed up her words. "Be honest." he said as he saw her smile fade. Pamela sat on the couch in front of him and nod her head which made his eyebrows rise and laugh in disbelieve. "Wow Pamela, you really are someone to fear. You mean there's no difference between your enemies and those people surrounding you? Is that all I am to you?" he demanded, raged.

Pamela shook her head. "There is a huge difference." she confessed as she never wanted to go this far in hurting him. "They are all just pawn in my chess game but you are the person whom I'll only want to use his brain as a faster route to reach my goal." she sat back, tired from such an eventful night.

"I saw the way the Princess was smiling at you, it was friendly." Brian stated from the things he had seen during the meeting. "I don't care about those soldiers or anyone else since they obviously want you for your wit and power but the way Princess was looking at you was trusting." He stared at her who seemed to become uneasy from the conversation and her glance kept going to the door. "Even though I don't like it but so was the Extraordinary Wizard's annoying apprentice." He had to pause to concentrate again after mentioning Alther. "Are they pawns as well?"

She watched the door cautiously to stop the minute that Alther came in. "They're not." she replied and Brian let out a sigh of relief. "I won't use them but that doesn't mean I will protect them against the casualties along my way of getting what I want." she lowered her tone to make sure no one could eavesdrop. "That's the difference. The only person whom I'll make sure to protect is you."

"You won't use them but might let them suffer? What did they do so wrong to get in your way?" Brian couldn't believe how little he knew Pamela while he thought to know her well. "You make me wonder of my difference with them." he exclaimed just as quietly.

"You… you remind me of the life I had and lost." she blinked the tears in her eyes away. "Tonight I saw the man who had done those things to me. Until now, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember his face." she laughed bitterly. "Funny, isn't it? I recognized his face instantly. He was still alive and well while my family are dead." she hit her chest as Brian's face was filled with sympathy. "This Pamela you see in front of you… this terrible, cold Pamela is the result of his actions. How can I rest when I still have nightmares about him killing all of my loved ones, trailing me through marsh and striking me with **ThunderFlash**?" she had to stop so she wouldn't break completely.

The door knob turned in its place and Alther came in. He was holding a white box. Swiftly Pamela wiped her eyes and planted a smile on her face, making Brian speechless.

Putting the box on the table, Alther looked at them victoriously. "Found something." he exclaimed happily and opened it. "It takes great skills to find food in the middle of the night." He started taking out the plates and Pamela laughed with him as if nothing had happened. Brian wasn't listening to them and just thought about her past.

 **A week later:**

Pamela went into Cerys's room after being announced to find her talking with Artemis. "Good morning, your highness." she did a military salute as she was now the army commander.

"Hi, have a sit." Cerys smiled and motioned at a chair next to Artemis who shifted in her place with a disapproving glance. "We were just chatting so I figured to steal you from the army and have you join us."

Sitting on the chair in a way to have a perfect angle of Artemis's expressions as well as Cerys's, Pamela smiled as well. "I can't complain to that. I too need some time off from all those soldiers." she teased but Artemis turned to her as if catching her red handed.

"I thought you said that your devotion to the Castle drove you to become the commander. Certainly that devotion is strong enough for you to not feel any exhaustion." she ignored the troubled glances of Cerys and only stared at Pamela to unnerve her. Suddenly as if amused by something Pamela burst into laughter. "What is so funny to make you laugh with such joy?" Artemis asked harshly, annoyed.

Pamela turned to Cerys who seemed relived at seeing her no hurt by Artemis's harsh way of talking. "Your highness, I'm certain that the only reason behind princess's discomfort with me is because the way we see the world is different." She glanced at Artemis's puzzled expression. "By your way of treating me, I can only assume you consider me a foe." She didn't let any of them deny the fact -which only Cerys tried to and Artemis stayed silent in confirmation. She brought her both hands up. "If you divide the world vertically there will be two groups. This Pamela's people." she smiled and sliced the air. "And your highness's people."

Artemis frowned at that. "What are you trying to say?" she inquired hastily since she was starting to fear the way Pamela was looking at her. Her eyes always seemed to hold a secret that made the frightening.

Pamela ignored her and clapped her hands together. "But if we change our perspective and see the world horizontally." she opened her finger and made a circle with each of her hands. "There only will be one team that we exist in since the horizontally way of viewing the world consists of people who lead." she raised her above her head at that. "And people who follow." Pamela let her hands drop. "In that kind of world we are in a same group. So what will it be your highness? Will you see the world horizontally or vertically?" she leaned back in her chair and waited for Artemis to get a good grasp of her intention.

Trying to ease the mood, Cerys tried to laugh. "Such an ingenious way of seeing the world. Of course we are all on the same side. Right Artemis?" she eyed Artemis to agree but she gulped and shook her head.

"I'm sure my world is divided vertically." answered Artemis without knowing the satisfaction her answer brought upon Pamela. "There is indeed a group of people following you as there will be for me." she finished and stood up. "I need to go." without waiting for anyone she rushed out of the room. From corner of her eye Pamela saw her grip her chest.

Turning to Cerys with a hurt expression, she decided to be honest. "I'm sorry to have ruined your talk Cerys." she really was sorry about that but grateful at the same time.

"Please don't take it to heart, she's just 15 and naive. She'll come around." Cerys tried to reassure her. Pamela took her hands and squeezed them.

"I sure hope so." she answered and finished her tea while talking with Cerys about everything from the Castle people to the sailor she had been seeing called Milo. After making sure all was done perfectly she excused herself and left Cerys's chamber.

Pamela looked closely at every open door she passed in the corridors. There were so many different kinds of things and she had to learn them all. As she was walking her mind went again to the night she had seen that man. She wanted to kill but had fainted at the sight of him. The thought of such weakness made her want to kill herself.

Finally, out of the palace she made her decision and put her hand on the brand on her arm. As expected Tertius Fume appeared with the same bored expression on his goat like face. "What?" he yawned.

"I'm the army's commander per your order so now it's your turn." Pamela went straight to business when seeing him like that to not lose any time. "I need you to find someone for me."

Tertius Fume floated around her which drove her nuts but she said nothing. "Who?" he asked.

Pamela kept circling in her place to keep track of him. "I don't know him by name but can only recognize him by face. You have spies everywhere, don't you? He was in the Wizard Way last week, same day at 8 pm sharp. Can you find him?"

He ran his hand through his beard. "Okay." he agreed curtly.

"Why are you so one worded today?" asked Pamela as he was still circling her. Frustrated she hit the ground with her left leg. "I promise you that if you don't stop now I'll_"

Tertius Fume laughed mockingly. "I'm a ghost you can't do anything." he said wryly but Pamela also smiled, at least he was talking now.

"I'll **go through** you." she threatened and Tertius Fume stopped with a disapproving look. "Find him as fast as you can. I don't know why he's in the Castle but it can't be anything good." she muttered the last sentence to herself.

He floated a little away from her, taking her threat quite serious. "Okay, will contact you when I find something." he disappeared before Pamela could ask him why he wanted her as the army's commander. Anxious about how she'll kill him when she finally sees him; Pamela went to the army's training grounds.

Her first acts as the army's commander had been to insist that they read more so that they can use the knowledge to their benefit and appoint Daren as their instructor. She had no interest in military but had to be there due to her deal with Tertius Fume. After Pamela made sure everything was going smoothly, she sat on a chair to relief the pain in her legs. She started wiping her eyes to maintain them open since she had next to no rest the night before. "Lady Pamela, His Majesty is here for you." the soldier's voice made Pamela's eyes bolt open and look around.

The Queen's father was standing in the doorway of the training ground and all the soldiers were bowing to him. Without any hesitation and to keep her dignity Pamela stood up and strode to him. Her glance went to Artemis who she had not noticed standing behind her grandfather with a man behind her. There was no way she would lower her head in front of them so she stood firm and smiled. "To what do we owe the pleasure, your royal majesties?" she kept her eyes fixed on the Queen's father's face.

He observed everything in the training field with his eyes before returning her gaze. "I was curious about you so I thought what better way to find out than to come myself." his voice was gentle as if she was his granddaughter. "I hope I'm not keeping you away from your work." he added politely.

"Not at all, Your Majesty." answered Pamela just as politely and looked at Daren. "Continue your work, I'll take it from here." she commanded sternly but shifted back to her nice face as she looked back at the Queen's father who seemed impressed by her. She motioned her hand to show them around.

They walked around the training ground and into the doors where they walked with Pamela in lead and that man behind Artemis. He seemed oddly familiar to Pamela but she was sure that she had never met him before. When she was giving them a brief tour of the place, the Queen's father smiled and turned to look at Artemis.

"See Artemis, I told you she was perfect for the job. Having so many accomplishments at such a young age is truly fascinating." he complimented and gazed back at Pamela who was eyeing the irritated look on Artemis's face. "She was worried that having a young person in such positions would bring problems."

Pamela laughed graciously. "You flatter me Your Majesty. Receiving these words of compliment from you is my pleasure and makes me inspired to work harder." she shifted her glance to Artemis who seemed anxious. "Princess, I will do my best. Please rest assured." her sarcastic tone made Artemis's eyes widen at her sudden personality changes as she glanced at her grandfather who seemed oblivious to such things.

Without waiting for Artemis's answer, Pamela continued her tour around the place until they were back at the gate. She exchanged some small talk with the Queen's father that made her a charming person. A guard came and delivered a message to him as to attend an urgent meeting. After he went off happily, Pamela turned her attention to Artemis who seemed uncomfortable there.

"Did you enjoy the tour, Princess?" inquired Pamela. Daren came to call her but she stopped him with her hand to hear her answer.

Artemis smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Yes, thanks to you I now know what I need to have to fulfill my duties." she tried to make her voice sarcastic but couldn't stop the shake in it. Pamela understood what she meant by that. Her claim to take Pamela's positions didn't make her happy but she smiled just like her.

Pamela's harsh retort was ready that she noticed Artemis's lips being pressed against each other. Her eyes shifted to Artemis's hand gripping her skirt to stop it from shaking. Changing her way of approach, Pamela took a step closer to her. She suddenly remembered Artemis's conversation with Cerys that she had heard the night before. "What are you so afraid of?" asked Pamela softly as she used Artemis's opinion of her being scary to her advantage. Forcefully but at the same time softly, she grabbed her shaking hand and brought it up with a smile. She held them between hers'.

Her touch made Artemis's eyes tremble. "Princess, haven't overcome your fear?" she expressed and fixed her gaze on her startled eyes. Pamela knew that Artemis had been searching her background the week before and had only heard of her bold actions. Artemis gulped and glanced around for help but no one came to her aid.

"You're being rude." Artemis said with her trembling voice becoming firm. Pamela's eyebrows went up from surprise from such answer. "How dare you lay your hand on the body of a royal? You are just a commoner." Artemis pulled out her hand. Pamela's mouth twitched and she entangled her hands that were now empty together to control herself. Still looking a bit frightened Artemis looked at the man standing behind her. "Let's go." she went off, leaving Pamela still in shock. The soldiers bowing was the last straw.

Furious to be humiliated in such way, Pamela almost ran to the palace. She found her way to Martin and James's office which was located next to the royal library and kicked the door open. They both looked up from their work. "What happened?" asked James, shocked to see her like that.

"You two have work to do." Pamela went to sit on the chair next to them. She was still angry from suffering such humiliation from a person she had thought to be normal. "How dare she?" she muttered angrily and took the glass of water James gave her.

She took a sip but was still angry. So angry that her tight grip on the glass made it break in her hand. A shriek of pain escaped her lips as a pieces of glass went through her flesh and made her hand bleed.

"Pamela!" warned Martin too late and ran to her with a napkin while James shove the glasses aside. "It's a bad cut." Martin tried to stop the bleeding without success but Pamela no longer felt the pain.

"Go and find out everything about the man that's always with Artemis." she ordered.

James crouched beside her. "Okay but you need to first take care of that bleeding." he expressed with worry. Being frustrated, Pamela shove their hands away and smirked with fury. Her smirk made them take a step back from her in that dangerous state.

"You must make him come to our side." her voice trembled from rage. She would make everyone accept her authority even Artemis using any way possible.

 **The real thing starts from the next chapter** **J**

 **P.S. Just a little heads up for those who have read 'Mystery in past': Artemis is actually Harry and Diana's mother in there but not yet in here.**


	10. Chapter 10: I am Pamela from Fearless

**Hello my wonderful Septimus Heap fanfic readers. Chapter 10:**

Next day when Pamela was having a rare quiet breakfast with Alther and DomDaniel, James asked to enter. He bowed to DomDaniel whose mouth full that stopped him from swearing and turned Pamela. "Can we have a private chat?" he asked cautiously as to not disturb DomDaniel and get caught in one of his spells.

"Let's go to my room." Pamela stood up and walked off. She had finally found the survival methods of living with DomDaniel. She locked the door behind her and sat on the bed while James sat on her chair. "So what did you find?" she asked curiously.

James gave her a small red book. "He is 23 and his name Ethen Beetle_" he said but Pamela brought her hand up to stop him.

"Wait a second, did you say his surname is Beetle?" she hoped to have heard wrong and Artemis's man wasn't related to Brian but James's answer made all her hopes become in vain.

He opened the book in her hand and paged it until he reached a page bearing his picture and name. "I'm sure of his identity." he couldn't understand the reason of her hesitation. "He has been with princess Artemis for four years now and works as her advisor and bodyguard. He is also suspected to have a much closer relationship with her." he turned the page again. "I have recorded all his moves since he arrived at the Castle and all he has done the past week was to search about you." finished James and started playing with her green feather and quill.

Pamela was set back as she went through the book. Everything matched. He had been living alone for ten years now which was the exact date that Brian told her he had lost his brother. She looked up at James who seemed careless while writing on a piece of parchment. "How did you find these?" she asked.

"Huh?" James brought his head up. Pamela shook the book in air.

"How did you manage to find all these information? They are too perfect, too detailed." she tilted her head to side and started to sit back that she heard a sound. "Talk nonsense." she whispered to James and stood up silently.

James looked at her, bewildered but started talking. "Wow, you have such a magnificent room and here I thought I'm lucky." Pamela went to the door on her tiptoe. "Why do you need so many different books? You know, people like us..." at that she unlocked the door and pulled it open. There was an ear left on the ground that was starting to run away.

Swiftly she ran to it and cupped her hands around it so that it cannot escape. James came to take a look at it and laughed. "You really do have a system here." he mocked as Pamela tugged the ear in her pocket. He followed her to where DomDaniel and Alther were staring at each other to practice making barriers in their minds.

Pamela stood in between them and shove the ear at DomDaniel. "Stop recording everything I say. Understood?" she had turned a blind eye until now but now that she was having her plan in progress she couldn't afford any information leakage.

"Shouldn't I know what you are doing in there? You always lock the door so I, as your chief have responsibility to observe you." his wry expression didn't change even as he was saying those words. Pamela started to retort but Alther pulled her hand from the back to stop her.

She let out a loud sight. "Chief." she called, repeating him with sarcasm. "I'm afraid I might have to quit if you don't cease your observation on me." with that she started to walk away but DomDaniel's swear made her turn with amusement. He always used to swear at her and Alther but not this intentionally. "What did you say?" she demanded and placed her both hands at her waist, ready to fight.

"You dare to talk back?" exclaimed DomDaniel angrily and looked around for anything to throw at her but couldn't find anything. He spotted his Rude **WaterGnome** resting on the book shelf and before Alther could stop him he took the can in its hand and splashed the water at Pamela.

Everyone's mouth fell open as he did that. She spat the water out, frustrated. "You think I can't do that?" Pamela took a glass of water that was still on the table from breakfast and poured it back at DomDaniel. Seeing her reaction, James couldn't help but laugh and even Alther had to cough to suppress his laughter. "You cannot hit me anymore or do any of these as well, since I'm that powerless girl anymore. Got it?" she took her bag and stormed out.

She ordered the staircase to go fast as James ran to catch up. He laughed and clapped his hand. "I'm liking you more by minute." he expressed. Pamela ignored him and tried to dry her shirt that was soaking wet. "You know, there's a spell that says ' **wet clothes off** ' want to give it a try?" he continued his mocking.

Pamela glared at him. "I'm not in the mood to be messed with." she warned and pushed her wet hair strands back as they reached the main hall. "You go ahead. I have some work to do." she walked off faster than him and headed toward Manuscriptorium to confirm Brian's brother's identity. She went in to see all the scribes standing in circle around someone.

His tall and muscular figure made him stand out from the crowd. Pamela went into the shadows and waited until they finished their talking. The man turned after bidding farewell and she recognized him. It was that man who had killed off her family. She again felt as if she wanted to vomit.

Seeing her in corner he came forward. "Do we have a new scribe?" he smiled at her that indicated he hadn't recognized her. Pamela was unable to speak that Brian spotted her.

"Pamela, what brings you here?" he came to her and pulled her out of the shadow. "What's wrong?" he whispered to her but Pamela too talk numb as that man came closer.

Seeing her like that Brian answered him in her stead. "No sir, she's not." he didn't know his exact relationship with Pamela so he avoided introducing her.

The man came closer with growing interest. "Such amazing features. Fierce, small and extremely talented. If you read the book 'Magykal Faces', you'll see she fits all the descriptions." he complimented which resulted in Pamela taking a step back and stumble. Brian took her hand and squeezed it. "Is it authorized to have outsiders visit regularly?"

Brian now had to tighten his grip to stop her from going too far back. "She's not an outsider sir. She used to work here for months." he explained and tried to stand in front of her so the man couldn't get too close.

"Why are you answering for her?" he demanded, clearly not wanting to leave. "As the Chief Hermetic Scribe, I wish to hear her talk herself." he said and gave his attention to Pamela who was struggling to make out words.

She didn't want to be weak but couldn't help the feeling of something stirring in her stomach. "What... what do you... want to know?" Pamela managed to say with great hardship. She tugged Brian's sleeve so that he wouldn't get out of the way to which Brian responded with a nod of his head.

He smiled at seeing her distress. "What are you hiding from? By your face features, you're not a person to stand back or fear anything." he motioned at their linked hands. "Are you two related in any way?"

Brian looked at Pamela who wasn't answering. "She is my partner." he abruptly said without any thinking. He didn't answer his first question and nor did Pamela. Chief Hermetic Scribe stood back.

"Alright, I better get going." he went to the door but turned for one last time. "What did you say your name was?" he asked as if already acquainted.

Trying to gather her strength she answered. "Pamela."

He repeated her name as if digesting it and looked at her. "What a fitting name. Have your scribe partner look it up, you'd be amazed at how much it matches your features." he laughed and continued to Brian. "Careful, you have a great jewel in your hands. If you're not bright enough I might go ahead and make her mine." he went out while laughing at his own joke.

After he left, Pamela let out a weak sigh and leaned against the wall. Brian caught her as she was pressing her hand at her mouth to stop the vomiting feeling. "I need... to go out." she mumbled and Brian silently half carried her out to an alley behind the Manuscriptorium.

"What's going on? Are you sick? Why are you so pale?" his questions poured out but Pamela just pushed him aside so that he couldn't see her face and started vomiting. Seeing her like that Brian ran to her but she brought her hand up.

"Don't come. Stay away, please." she hated to have anyone see her like that even Brian. Pamela looked at her bandaged hand which reminded her of her defeat against Artemis and sat on the cold ground. "I don't need any help. I'm not weak." she spoke aloud but more to herself and took out a napkin to clean her mouth.

Not being bothered, he kneeled beside her and took her bandaged hand. "Of course you're not." he didn't ask about her injury or about that man. "I know I shouldn't have called you my partner." he said quietly.

This made Pamela laugh a little. "Yes, you shouldn't have." she agreed that made him stare at his hands. "But thank you for saying so and for not leaving me all alone." she smiled with her pale lips and tried to look happy.

"That's good, now I know what to think of us." replied Brian with a genuine happy grin on his face. He helped her up and looked at her visage. "How can you manage to get so wet? Did you have a water fight or something?" he tried to ease the mood.

Pamela didn't ask him about his brother and just continued to laugh with him. She wanted to enjoy her time with him as much as possible. At least she could be her old self with him. After having lunch together, they broke apart and she started walking through the market. People were being pushed aside so a huge gold palanquin could make way.

She stood aside to let it pass but it stopped at her feet. The Queen's father's head came out through the silk curtain. "So I was right. You were Pamela right?" he asked with a smile.

"Your Majesty, what brings you here?" she was surprised to see him recognize her in between the crowd.

His grin widened. "Give her the invitation." he ordered his guard who was walking alongside the palanquin. "I'm sure you'd attend." he went back in after his guard gave her the invitation and the palanquin continued its way. Pamela opened the invitation with curiosity and saw it to be a dinner with all the royal family and few honored guests.

She smiled as she was sure to attend.

 **The Dinner:**

Pamela went into the palace's main hall wearing a long sleeved green shirt that it's back reached the ground while the front reached her knee so it didn't cover her black trousers. She walked wearing her brown boots that gave her a military look with her hair falling in curls on her shoulders. Upon her arrival the two guards saluted and let her in without checking her invitation.

The table was round so it didn't make any difference as to where to sit. She suspected it to be because of the Queen's father who the Queen didn't want to offend by sitting on top. Pamela saluted silently which the Queen answered with a nod of her head and she sat on the only empty chair which was in the middle of Alther and James.

As Pamela looked up she saw that she was sitting across the Chief Hermetic Scribe. Her first reaction was to change her sitting position but she snapped at herself to be strong and remained sited. "Didn't expect to meet you so soon." his voice took her attention.

Doing her best to not tremble, she answered him. "Must be my charming luck." Pamela congratulated herself on facing him. She looked at the people present. Sitting around the table were Cerys, Artemis, James, DomDaniel, the Queen, her husband and father, Martin, Alther and much to her surprise Ethen Beetle was also sitting there.

"Why do you always avoid my eyes?" the Chief Hermetic Scribe asked just to continue the conversation with her. Coldly, she gazed at him.

"Is there any need to make constant eye contact with a person I don't know?" her voice had become hoarse from pushing herself too much.

He laughed with amusement. "Call me Peter." he assumed she was playing hard to get. "Now Pamela, from what I heard you are looking for improvement. So why are you with that lowly scribe instead of a powerful one?" he said boldly which made Pamela's mouth crack into a smirk.

She had never anticipated receiving any attraction from the man she hated the most. "Brian's not low. His intelligence is much more than it shows." she unconsciously defended him and continued. "Besides, I seek improvement in truly powerful people not just some empty shells." her answer wiped the smile of Peter's face and Alther who was listening silently had to hide his head so that no one could see him laughing.

The Queen's father stood up that ended their conversation. "Welcome my family and our dear guest of honors." he smiled broadly at them. "Tonight's feast is formed as a base for our future cooperation. It is so that we can understand each other better." he sat back down. "Please enjoy yourselves." he spread his hands to have them continue.

Peter looked at him. "It is my pleasure to attend such feast." his glance went to Pamela. "It makes me feel as if we are all one family." his comment made everyone exchange smiles except Pamela who strongly refused to share anything with him.

"How disgusting!" she exclaimed calmly. Her unexpected burst out made water jump into Alther's throat and cause him to cough heavily while whispers grew louder at the table. She noticed Artemis looking at her as if wanting to laugh which was odd for her.

Seeing everyone uncomfortable, Peter brought his both hands up in defeat. "Lady Pamela, it seems I have done something to have your distaste in me." his fake kind layer made her want to slap him in face but she stayed quiet. "What can I do to have your favour?" he asked with an honest tone.

Pamela didn't respond to that and started to fill her glass that James did it for her. "Mr. James you seem to be close to lady Pamela." his sudden call made James jump but Pamela just glared. "Tell me what can I do to win her favour?" his question dropped a heavy silence at the dinner table. Everyone looked at them with curiosity and James kept shifting in his place, struggling for an answer.

"Well... you must show her your capabilities." James tried to talk reasonably as he didn't know how he had won her favour. "And that you are loyal then she will help you with all her might." his answer forced Pamela to take her eyes off Peter and look at him. She never knew the impact of her actions on him. She smiled which didn't escape Peter's rat eyes.

"I see that you have already won her over." he placed his glass on the table. "Please don't let us ruin your wonderful night." he waited until everyone had gone back to their work without knowing how his use of the word _us_ had disturbed Pamela. "Tell me, how old are you?" he inquired as if he hadn't heard her rash opinion. She didn't answer for she suspected that she would throw anything possible at him, or better yet ask DomDaniel for one of his **Darke** spells.

A cracking sound came but she thought it to be lightening from rain. Peter kept talking to her as if enjoying his time when annoying her. Another cracking voice came, this time louder. "Did you hear that?" she asked Alther in middle of Peter's talking.

Alther shook his head and when she asked James he too said he doesn't hear anything while the noise was getting louder by second. Suddenly a green light reflected on her glass and she looked at her back for its source. Coming through the open windows were numerous witches, ready to strike. "Witches." she muttered and stood up urgently. "Everyone take shield... Agh." she got hit in arm by something so that it burned her and fell to the ground from its force.

In an instant everyone was on their feet and trying to escape. She heard DomDaniel's voice using **Consumption** spell and saw Peter run to be furthest from the royal family who were the witches obvious target. They poured inside the dining hall and started to **Paralyze** anyone who got in their way. They headed straight to Cerys who was trying to escape with Artemis. Alther helped Pamela up and took her hand to run to the door that James and Martin were waiting outside of it for them.

She stopped running when she noticed Cerys shaking uncontrollably from fear. "Alther go with Martin and James to bring help. Hurry!" she pushed Alther in time that a pillar fell in between them and ran back to where Cerys was surrounded by the Witches and all the other royal family members were calling her helplessly as they were all **Paralyzed**. Pamela ran through their circle and held her arms open.

"STOP." she shouted but was hit in the leg and they became useless. She fell but didn't give up. "Stop, I am Pamela from the Fearless." her scream echoed through the walls and made the Witches exchange looks. Seeing them having hard time believing her she took her dagger that was hidden at her belt and cut her sleeve to reveal the Fearless brand on her arm. "Cease this madness or I won't let you slide at any cost."

 **Thank you guys so much for reading. Be sure to review and convey your thoughts to me. Bye.**

 **P.S. I'll try to write two days in a row as tomorrow is my birthday so it'll be like special edition :-)**


	11. Chapter 11: Exiled

**Hey guys! Sorry I uploaded today instead of two days ago. It's because I'm very busy and that people tend to read without giving me their opinion -even negative ones are accepted- so I'm kind of crestfallen at this point but I'll continue to write because it's my passion and hope for a day that I can read what you think of my story and improve.**

 **Chapter 11:**

"Cease this madness or I won't let you slide at any cost." Pamela's ultimatum made the Witches step back and observe the brand on her arm. Everywhere they looked they only saw dust so before anyone other than the witches and Cerys could see the brand she knotted her sleeve on it.

With a silent agreement the Witches went out just as quick as they had poured in. The paralyzing spell was wearing out so one by one they started to move. Martin came to help her up. Pamela stood up dizzily from the bleeding the Witches' spell had caused. She started to stumble away that Cerys hugged her tightly, still shaken.

"Thank you." she whispered and stood back with gratitude. Her sincere actions brought smile on Pamela's lips that were wiped quickly when the situation sank.

The Queen who was helping her father up looked at her. "Don't go just yet." she commanded and came closer. Peter too followed. "Did you say you're from the Fearless?" the Queen went straight to the point as the Fearless were against her government.

Desperate for help Pamela pressed her lips together as she was trying to come up with an answer. "I have heard that the Witches are afraid of the Fearless so I figured to use it." she went around the truth.

"I see." the Queen still seemed suspicious but for some unknown reason she let the topic drop. "And your hand?" she pointed at her torn sleeve that made Pamela desperate for an answer. She was speechless for once that help came to her from the most unexpected source.

"She has injured her hand and the dirt on her shirt might cause infection so the best way is to cut the sleeve open." Peter tried to cover for her. Pamela wouldn't accept any kind of help from her family's murderer even if she was on the brink of life and dead.

She held the wall to remain looking well and strong. "That's not the reason." she rejected his answer which resulted in Peter smirk at her. "But Your Majesty, you belittle me." she pushed herself to have her eyes fill with tears. "I just saved a royal's life. Would I have done that if I was against your family? Wasn't it easier for me to sit back and not raise your suspicion?" she looked away from the Queen. "I can't stand such humiliation any longer." with that she went out.

No matter how much they called her name she didn't turn back for she had to get rid of such thoughts before they grew. Alther and DomDaniel had already left so she nodded farewell to Martin and James before heading towards the Wizard Way. As she was walking she sensed someone following her.

Pamela didn't waste time to see who it was and took out the hair pin from her hair and ran into an alley. She ran to the Wizard Tower by constantly changing her route but still was being chased. Breathless from her ever increasing bleeding, she reached its gigantic gates and let out a sigh of relief. The gates were password protected so no outsider could enter. She stopped on the steps, exhausted. Pamela saw Alther open the gates to come out so she stood straight to head inside but all of the sudden a hand grabbed her from behind and with another silenced her.

Before she could react, she was dragged behind the Wizard Tower. The person who was dragging her was also breathless and was breathing rapidly to keep up with her fighting. Pamela managed to free her right hand and used it to poke him in waist by the hair pin.

"Aghhh..." the man's shriek of pain came but didn't let her go. Instead, he pushed her hard against the wall. "You really are a piece of work." he said and brought his head up. Pamela captured her breath as she saw Peter's smug face only inches away from hers'.

Seeing him all alone in there made her start to examine all the possible areas for her to hit in order to kill him. Her right hand was free so she could maybe strangle him but she was no murderer so her body started to tremble from anger. "What do you think you're doing?" Pamela voiced.

Peter laughed. "I have something to ask from you but since you wouldn't listen to me I had to do this." his laughter grew louder as he stepped closer. "It's not such a bad position. I like it, you?"

"I hate it. Now let me go." retorted Pamela harshly and started struggle but he just pushed her harder against the wall and came closer. "What?' she shouted in his ear.

His eyes drifted to her torn sleeve. "I was just wondering about the thing hidden under that." his hand went to her arm to untie but Pamela pushed him back. "I'm a patient man but when I become angry, I'm capable of anything so just listen to me. Okay?' he threatened with a dangerously low tone and tried to get her hand.

This time Pamela pushed him harder and started to run off that he caught her from behind and tore the left side of her sleeve instead of just unknotting her sleeve. His eyes got fixed on the Fearless brand. "So it's true." he muttered with disbelief and gazed at her.

Being helpless she struggled to get away from him and tried to connect the torn side of her shirt together and hide her shoulders. Before she could leave, Peter took her arm and stood as close to her as possible. "From now on you must be a good girl and listen to me." his commanding tone raged Pamela so much that she spat on his face.

"I will never do so." she jerked her head back to be as far from him as possible. Peter didn't seem to have heard her as he wiped his face.

"You better do so or I'll make sure you will be banned from the Castle forever." his threat's only impact was Pamela's glare. "And never dare to look at me with those angry eyes. No one ever dared to treat with me like this and you won't be the first." he let go of her hand and strode off silently.

Rubbing her eyes to stop herself from crying, she walked around the Wizard Tower to see Alther standing on the steps. He turned when he saw her coming up. "What happened?" he took her shoulder to stop her and took a look at her muffled her, torn shirt and bleeding hand. "I thought you were getting your hand tended but you've gotten worse." he asked with concern.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Pamela just wanted to be alone but Alther was far more worried.

"I thought I saw wrong but now I see it was true. A man took you, am I right? Who was he that you are at this state?" his voice seemed urgent that brought smile to Pamela mouth.

She took another step to the Wizard Tower gates. "Don't worry about me. Why are you standing here?" she asked to change the subject and was amused to see Alther blushing. "Oh, you must be waiting for Alice." she patted him on his shoulder. "Have fun."

Alther didn't let her go. "Wait, you didn't answer me." his vigilance always managed to surprise Pamela. Gently she brushed his hand off and said the password.

"Here's a tip." she lowered her tone as if telling him a big secret. "Don't ever let your crush see you holding another girl's hand even if it's your sister." Pamela couldn't laugh even to pretend so she smiled at his confused face and went in.

* * *

It had been days since she had locked herself up in her room. Pamela still hadn't changed her torn shirt and blood had dried on her hand. Every time DomDaniel banged on the door or Alther pleaded so that she would come out, her answer remained the same. She needed respite so she stayed lain on her bed.

DomDaniel had threatened to break the door open but Alther stopped him so that Pamela can truly rest. They didn't know what had happened to her but she knew that Alther had made few guesses. She was just thankful that he helped to keep her privacy. After four entire days thinking about how to counter Peter, a knocking sound came. The gentle knock was Brian's who had grown used to come thrice every day and try to reason with her. As usual she didn't answer. Sounds of whisper came and in an instant the door burst open.

The scene before her was something between shocking and hilarious. DomDaniel had detained Alther in a crystal box so the Brian could break the door open. Pamela didn't react to anything even as they all three stormed in. DomDaniel angry, Brian worried and Alther frustrated. In Pamela's opinion he was so pure to find the fault of everything only in himself.

"Locking yourself in like a child, crazy wench." DomDaniel hissed at her that made her sit up weakly. The bleeding and not eating anything had weakened her greatly. Her face was pale and her lips cracked from dehydration.

Pamela used wall as support but her hand gave in and she fell back, she closed her eyes. "I am just tired." she muttered. "Please leave." she heard some movement and whispers but didn't open her eyes. The door closed.

"Alther told me about someone taking you." Brian hadn't left and sat on her bed. "What happened?" he pulled her up and took a look at her. "Why is your shirt torn?" Pamela didn't answer and gazed at her hands. She trusted Brian but if she wanted to say anything it would have to be complete. Seeing her like that, he shook her lightly "I understand that you are trying to be independent but sometimes it doesn't hurt to let others carry the burden for you."

This was the last straw and caused Pamela to explain everything completely. She told him about Peter, Fearless and all of her commotions with Artemis. The more she explained, the more Brian looked confused. "Now I'm trying to think of a way out and don't want any disturbance so I decided to lock myself up." she just noticed her shirt and pulled the blanket up to cover it.

Brian looked at her thoughtfully. "Peter is blackmailing you because of you being Fearless?" he inquired and Pamela nod her head. "Can't you resign from being Fearless? No, I forgot, you said it's impossible." he placed his hand under his chin as he spoke.

"No matter how I look at it, the best way is to go and tell everything to the Queen." said Pamela with a hoarse voice. "I can never give in to Peter. I'd rather go and give in but not take his hand." she was determined at that. If she wasn't yet ready to kill him, she might as well fight him. She got up and went through a pretend wall that was actually the door to her bathroom and started to wash the blood off her arm. Brian's voice was coming but she didn't listen to it and changed her outfit into a loose simple white gown that was so long that it brushed against the floor as she walked.

She came out a totally different person. "I'm going to end this." she exclaimed and left to the door. Brian ran and took her to calm her down.

"From what I know, you'll be exiled from the Castle." he was worried as he pulled her back. "Please just think about it, okay?" he tried to reason with her. Seeing him like that, Pamela sat down as if defeated and nod her head. "So you're going to tell me before you do anything too rash, am I right?" Brian talked gently to have his words sink, it made Pamela smile with sorrow.

It might be the last time she would be seeing him so she smiled. "Did you know that yesterday was my birthday?" she laughed when she saw shame of not having a gift for her in his eyes. "You must give me something." her being straight forward caused Brian to laugh as well and take her hand.

"Then let's go buy you a present." said Brian and they went out the room. She saw him mimic to Alther and DomDaniel to be quiet, feeling that he had persuaded her. He ordered the staircase to go fast to be a little festive and they left the Wizard Tower to the market. It was crowded but enjoyable. Pamela used every opportunity to laugh and be happy as they were pushed aside and tried every single thing they saw.

After circling the market for hours, something caught Brian's eyes so he told her to wait. Pamela stood outside and her mind drifted to her plan. She had to do everything accordingly to make sure there would be no commotion so she wouldn't destroy the bridges behind her. It was difficult but she didn't want to part from Brian with argue and tears. He came out holding a red pocket and ran to her. "There's a festival. Let's go there." he pulled her to the lake that was decorated with colourful banners. Keeping the pocket close to him.

Everyone were dancing. "I can't dance." Pamela really couldn't as there never had been any opportunity for her to learn. Even before she lost her village, she always used to work and study with all her might. It was kind of depressing for her think about it.

"Just move and have fun." answered Brian and before she knew it, she was in middle of the crowd and twirling. They were times that she stumbled or crushed his foot but Brian just laughed and held her. After a while the music grew slow and so did they. "Happy Birthday." Brian took out the pocket and stood behind her. He tied a necklace around her neck and waited for her reaction. "I thought that it fits you the most."

Pamela looked at the necklace which was a golden crown with a red bird on top of it. He tied the matching bracelet around her wrist. "So this is what you think of me?" she smiled at the thought and looked up. "I love it, thank you." she had to look away to push back the tear in her eyes and gulped. He returned her smile and they walked out of the crowd hand in hand. When reaching the ramblings, she stopped.

Brian looked at her with curiosity. "Why did you stop? I'll walk you to the Wizard Tower." he said and continued to walk but Pamela didn't move. Instead she embraced him and hid her face in his shoulder. "Why are you doing this?" his concerned voice came. "Don't, it's like a goodbye." he tried to break the embrace but she didn't move.

"Can't I be someone other than the bird on the crown for one night?" she took a step back and smiled. "Thanks for tolerating me and giving me this." she showed him the necklace. "It makes me more determined to show who I really am." Pamela didn't want to break away but she had to so she slowly started to let go of his hand. He too seemed reluctant to let her go but did so. "I have made something for you long ago. To be frank I had help." she placed a big blue ring in his hand. "I have one too. It has communication magyk so you just have to say my name and we can talk."

He wore the ring with amusement. "Cool." he grinned and held it in the moonlight to see better. "But we see each other every day, why do we need this?" his growing suspicion was making Pamela worried so she smiled and showed him her matching ring.

"Who knows, maybe you'll miss me in the middle of the night and want to talk." she answered wryly. "I better get going, it's getting late." she started to stride but couldn't stop herself and turn back to him who was still standing there, looking mesmerized. "You know, you can't love me forever right?" she hoped he wouldn't but Brian just laughed and came closer. "It doesn't work that way. I'm a dangerous girl and you are well aware of it. I'm a member of the Fearless and fighting the royal family_" her words were cut when he kissed her cheek. Pamela stood there speechless.

He stared into her eyes. "Listen carefully, I don't know the exact reason but I won't let you go at any cost so don't you dare to think that way ever again. We can overcome everything and be together." he promised so earnestly that brought smile to Pamela's lips. She nodded her head and turned on her hills to leave. "I need that kiss back birthday girl." he laughed mockingly, believing Pamela would snap at him but she didn't and planted a soft kiss on his cheeks.

She didn't wait any further and seemingly ran to the Wizard Tower, leaving Brian in awe. After walking in that direction for a while she glanced around to make sure she was alone and changed her way to the palace. Along the way she dropped her sleeve on the bracelet and slipped her ring onto her necklace and hid it in her dress. At the palace gates she bumped into James.

When seeing her, he approached her swiftly. "You seemed kind of flushed." his comment made her touch her hot face but she dismissed the idea.

"I need something from you." she whispered. "There's a scribe called Brian Beetle. Go and make sure that he cannot leave his house for a day." she ordered and continued more quietly. "You must make sure he doesn't leave at any cost and after a day go to my room in the Wizard Tower. In the desk's drawer there are four letters with your, Martin, Princess Cerys and the Extraordinary Wizard's apprentice Alther. They are marked with names. Make sure to deliver them firsthand. Understood?" she spoke so fast that James had frowned to get a good grasp of her words.

He nodded. "Alright, but why the urgency?" asked James just as quietly.

"I'm going on a trip so I need you to do this." she had already prepared everything and was ready to accept any punishment. Pamela went into the palace and straight to the Queen's chamber. "I need to see the Queen." she told the guard who knew her as he also worked in the army. He nodded and announced her. After a short while, the Queen granted entrance and she went in.

It was the most luxurious room that Pamela had seen. The Queen was sitting at her working desk with her husband sitting next to her, obviously in middle of a discussion. "What brings you here?" she asked curiously.

Pamela took a deep breath. She was doing this to survive so she sat on the ground with her skirt circling her. "Your Majesty, I have a confession to make." she said loudly that made the Queen's eyebrows fly up. "I truly am from the Fearless." she said fast to not chicken out in the middle. Her sudden confession caused the Queen to stand up with vigilance and stare at her. "I'm tired of pretending to be someone else so I am revealing my secret to lift the burden of my heart. Any punishment you order I will follow gladly." she grew quiet as the Queen paced the room.

The Queen would agree; it was something she was certain about. "You know that you'll be exiled for this?" asked the Queen without wanting any evidence and when Pamela nod her head she sat back down graciously. "What you want in return?"

"Two things." Pamela wasn't surprised to see the pleasure in the Queen's eyes. "First, don't demote my men as they are not connected to the Fearless in any way." she paused to observe the Queen. "And second is to execute my punishment privately." she pressed her finger together. "Just a small tip as a repay for what you have done for me. Pay close attention to the Chief Hermetic Scribe Peter, he's not to be trusted."

The Queen clenched her jaw at her commanding tone. "What if I don't?" she challenged and glanced proudly at her large portrait on the throne that was sitting next to the balcony. "You're not doing me any favour. You are a criminal, just a commoner girl who has been in the Castle for a year but is foolish enough to think of herself so powerful." her sarcastic tone disturbed Pamela but she laughed.

"I am doing you a favour by surrendering." countered Pamela and stood up, looking powerful with her bun pulling her hair back to show her stern face. "What do you think will happen if you make my exile public or better yet, I seem reluctant to it." she started counting with her fingers in front of the Queen and her husband's astounded eyes. "Remember the rebels whom I brought to the Castle? They'll revolt. The soldiers that I was their comrade, what about them? They'll abandon their post." she smirked as she continued. "And don't forget that I came to confess as a member of the Fearless. If I say so, they'll rebel as well and will shake the royal family because they owe me. I won't go on to mention other powerful people who are connected to me."

Her description of the situation made the Queen shake. In her opinion, Pamela was the most horrible person on the planet who had gone this far at such a young age and was still trying to do more. "So should I thank you for this?" Queen Mathilda tried to keep her authority. "Alright, when do you want to be exiled? Tonight or tomorrow?" she asked and went to the door. "Send for the soldiers." she closed the door and turned back to Pamela.

The calm smile on her lips made the Queen anxious of the thoughts going on in her head. "Tonight and privately please." said Pamela as if ordering a sandwich. The guards ran into the room with a military formation and slammed their feet against the ground. They started to salute to Pamela before the Queen that she shook her head to stop them.

Queen Mathilda ignored their insolence. "I, Queen Mathilda, hereby exile criminal Pamela with the highest amount of security and she shall not be allowed to step out of her place of residence for as long as the order is valid. Only I have the power to change this order." she read loudly as she wrote the decree and rolled it close that Martin came in. "Make sure to execute the plan completely." she handed the decree to the confused Martin who opened it with rapidly.

He read the decree and stared at Pamela with his mouth open. Seeing him ready to object, Pamela creased her eyebrows but smiled to show him that it's her own free will. With a small salute to the Queen she went out, guarded by tens of guards with Martin leading. Every minute he glanced back but didn't say anything. Pamela knew she would return because she had left to survive. The only help she needed was from God so she walked confidently through the palace corridors with her head held high and walking straight. She didn't need anyone so didn't have anything to fear. All the way out, she just clutched Brian's last gift to her.

 **Thank you for reading and hope you're not sad at this chapter. I'm guessing that in a short amount of chapters this story will end as well. Be sure to review to give me energy or correct me with your natural critic. Farewell.**

 **P.S. This chapter wasn't meant to get this long but sometimes I tend to lose the control over my hands. :-)**

 **P.S.S. Who is your favourite character? Name the top 3.**


	12. Chapter 12: When are you going to die?

**Chapter 12:**

It was near the tenth year of Pamela's exile. She had been living in a small cottage far from the Castle with it bring constantly protected by guards. Every year a rumor would spread that her followers were looking for her so she would be ordered to change her place. It had become a habit. Her newest place had become her favourite as it was near the see.

People always visited her. First from curiosity and then they would come to her hear her opinions on different life matters. Even though not being able to leave the place she lived in, she was so busy that the reminder of her being in exile only haunted her at nights. Pamela was tired of waiting for her plan to unfold so she could escape her prison.

The worst part was that she actually was missing some of the people whom she only thought to be weapons and nothing more. It had been a month since she finally contacted the Fearless after nine years of gaining experience on how to capture people's heart. Her meeting with Tertius Fume wasn't pleasant since he was still mad at her for turning herself in and hardly talked to her.

However, after a little old fashioned bickering he had agreed to secretly bring one of her people from the Castle there, except for Brian. She still wore his necklace and bracelet but stopped talking to him with the communication ring. Pamela had tried to use the ring a week after her exile but only could talk to Brian for few minutes just to hear his angry voice and then was forced to give up when he was about to get caught.

The Queen had planted spies near each one of her people so she had to go through a lot just to convince Tertius Fume to risk contacting one of them. "Madam Pamela, please come out." the voice of her guards who had become her friends came in the middle of the night and tore her string of thoughts.

Groaning she got up and wore her robes while hoping that it wasn't another argument she had to solve. She always did that with pleasure but the habit had become annoying when they came in the midnight. Pamela opened the door slightly and jerked her head out.

"What is it?" she asked but the answer came with two figures jumping on her that pushed her back as the door burst open. "Hey, what is this?" she tried to break free that the two figures sat back to give her space. "James." Pamela exclaimed. Surprised to see him after such a long time and to see he had grown more mature and now could actually be considered handsome with his tanned face. Her eyes shifted to the other figure and her mouth fell open from shock. "Cerys!" she would have to congratulate Tertius Fume on his choice of people. Among all the people he had picked Cerys who was the Castle's princess for this illegal act.

Cerys was crying and laughing at same time. "Why did you suddenly go away?" she punched Pamela on shoulder. "You sent for us now, after all these years. Did it really take you so long to miss us?" she embraced her again but James pulled her back.

He laughed as well which was odd for Pamela with his new serious face. "Let's go inside." he stood up and looked out. "Coming Milo?" he shouted but no answer came. James shook his head with pretend disappointment. "Cerys, your fiancé is amazing. If you want to keep him, you just have to stay away from any kind of water." he talked as if it hadn't been so long and went in sit alongside Pamela and Cerys.

Their laughter ceased as they looked around her cottage. It didn't have any room and its only decoration were piles of books. Pamela rolled her the mattress she was sleeping on and pushed it against the wall to make room. "I never thought you would come." she told Cerys who sniffed as if being offended. Her gesture drew laughter out of Pamela. "No I meant, I'm happy that you are here but didn't think that you would come. Because, well you know..." her voice drifted at the mention of Queen Mathilda.

"Hey, you must give me some credit here." James snapped his fingers to get her attention. "I was the one in charge of your crazy lover." he extended his legs and snored.

The mention of Brian made Pamela sad. "Was he angry?" she had to force herself to ask the next question. "How long it took him to move on?" she hoped he did and didn't at the same time which was selfish of her but she had grown numb to any feelings.

James sighed and glanced at her. "He's the kind of man I hate the most." he then laughed at the confused look on their faces. "Unfortunately he hasn't moved on but became crazy enough break everything apart."

As if suddenly remembering something, Cerys's eyes became wide. "Brian Beetle is your lover?" her side of information was obviously different from James's. "You wouldn't believe what happened. For a month I was told that you are on a trip and not exile so I didn't know anything. One day I bumped into him and he told me everything that happened since he recognized me as your friend." she cleared her throat proudly. "I told him that you were on a trip but it only made him angrier so he immediately resigned from the Manuscriptorium and became a story teller."

"A story teller?" their every word amused Pamela as it was far different from the Brian she knew.

"Yes, he was quite talented in it as well." James continued Cerys's talk. "Now there is no one who doesn't know you. At first people pitied you and pressured the Queen to bring you back but then everything got chaotic. Out of blue rumors spread against you to turn people's opinion." when he said that Cerys nodded rapidly in agreement of the situation.

She placed her hand on James's mouth to continue herself. "Mom was so angry that she wanted to imprison him and if it weren't for James she would have done so. For a long time, you became the symbol of mystery. No one knew what had really happened but the good thing is that people let the subject drop." she smiled to comfort.

"That's a relief." Pamela answered without thinking as her mind had drifted to Brian's actions.

"Relief? They let the subject drop because we are handling a feminine right now." he shook his head with dismay. "Everyone are dying for a day of rain. It actually came once but since we are never prepared for it, we cannot absorb any water." just as he said those words an idea came to Pamela. It made her laugh with great joy. "Did I say something funny?"

She winked and snapped her fingers. "All they need is a little magyk and all I need is to go back." Pamela gazed at Cerys's amazed face. "Can you find me someone who is perfect at calculations and knows a little science? Someone trust worthy." when she said that, Cerys's fiancé Milo entered the room.

Cerys laughed at his sudden entrance. "Found one." she stood up and pulled Milo to sit with them. "Let me introduce my fiancé Milo Banda. An experienced sailor with mathematical mind."

"Mr. Banda, we have a lot of work to do." said Pamela and giggled. She was going back and more powerful this time.

* * *

"You think they don't have a sailor?" exclaimed James after hearing Pamela's plan. "It doesn't work that way." he glanced at Milo who was standing with Cerys in the sun. "He's all talk, I promise you." he whispered.

Pamela took a small book from her drawer and showed it to James. "They didn't have this. It's the most accurate calendar in the country. With a few calculations that a bit of Milo's sailor's knowledge we can do a big thing." she poked her head out and called Milo and Cerys.

Still uncertain, James took the calendar from her. "You sure this works?" he feared the failure of their plan but when Pamela nodded he brightened up. "Let's give it all. I kind of missed your risky plans." he laughed and handed the calendar to Milo.

"What shall I do with this?" he opened it to take a look and his eyes widened from surprise. "Where did you get this? It's a treasure that we never could find." his comment made Pamela smile from seeing the value of the calender. She had spent a lot time and effort to figure it out after she recieved it as a gift from one of the villages she leaved at.

Pamela clapped her hand to get their attention. "Now, what I want is for you to calculate the days of the month that have the possibility of raining." she then turned to James, feeling energetic to get up again. "You go and spread the rumor that there's a person who can predict rain. Use Brian's story telling but don't tell him about me." Pamela became worried when James stared at his hands. "What? You're not really the down to earth type." she tried to joke to ease her anxiety of the unknown.

"We hadn't really told you what happened after Brian became story teller." he exchanged glances with Cerys and Milo indicating that they had discussed this before. "After the feminine, the people had so much at hand to forget you. So naturally whatever Brian did no one made any attempt to bring you back." he shove his head at Cerys, telling her silently to continue.

She seemed trapped but said it any way. "He shouted about you until they were really going to arrest him. Brian came to us for help but since we wanted him to stop for his own good. We..." Cerys's voice drifted.

Seeing them like that was torturing for Pamela. "You did what? Come on answer me." she voiced desperately.

"We told him that you are dead." her answer made Pamela speechless. "Only to have him stop for his own good. We were searching for you anyway so it didn't seem to make any difference." she seemed ashamed of what she had done. "Brian went missing for days until Alther found him but he had... he had lost the ability to speak." such information made Pamela catch her breath in shock. "Pamela we are so sorry but we had no idea that he would turn out like that."

James came to Cerys's aid. "He couldn't be in our search team because we were doing it quietly and he had gone completely mad and _" his words were caught by Pamela who brought her hand up for him to stop and went to the door.

She wanted to go and run until her last strength but the guards reminded her of being in house arrest. Pamela resorted to stumble out and close the door behind her. No one said anything to stop her.

Tears started to wet her cheeks at the realization of the damage she had caused but they dried up quickly as something came up in her. It felt so hot that she had a burn feeling in her stomach. At dusk she finally went back into the cottage. They stopped talking when seeing her enter. "Milo, how long will it take for you to calculate by the calendar?" her voice had become hoarse but she stood straight.

Milo smiled cautiously. "With my abilities a week is more than enough. I'll start right now." he built a small table by piling some books on each other and sat behind it.

"You okay?" asked Cerys and became a little worried when she saw Pamela smiling.

"I'm great as long as we succeed." she answered fast and came to sit next to them. "We must succeed."

After a week of Milo being swamp with calculations he finally found something. "Got it. Got it." he laughed from happiness at doing this big job. He ran to show it to them. "By the end of this month which is in four days there will be raining." he said proudly and winked at Cerys who giggled at his actions.

Pamela smiled and took it from him. "Great. Thanks, really." she still had hard time laughing with Brian's condition repeating in her head. "James did you find the right spot?" she inquired to see if the plan was going well. He nodded and handed her a map of the Castle.

"Oh geez, I forgot something." Milo hit his head with the back of his hand. "The date of the rain can vary between Monday to Wednesday. Is that okay?" he had finally understood the amount of seriousness in the plan.

Going to the door, Pamela nod her head. "That I can manage." she had to convince the guards to let her go out.

Not long after preparing everything accordingly the day came. Cerys tied a piece of fabric over Pamela's head to have it cover her face other than her eyes. "Cerys you need to go back first. It's dangerous for a Princess to be seen with us." said Pamela as she released her hair and let it loose on her shoulders.

"I know, I know." Cerys mumbled and tilted her head to see Pamela was recognizable or not. "Now that it's settled there is something I want to ask you." she took Pamela's hands. "Are you doing this to become Queen?" she went straight to the point that was shocking judging by her calm character.

Pamela didn't meet her eyes. "Yes." she knew that sooner or later Cerys would find out but always dreaded the moment.

"You know that I'm meant to be the Queen?" asked Cerys and Pamela nodded. "And you still want it?" she sighed when she saw her nod. "I'm okay with it since I really hate being a Queen and prefer to live the rest of my life with Milo but you can never imagine how much Artemis wants it. She is from the royal blood so her chances are higher than you and not to mention she'll fight you to death." Cerys grew silent when James and Milo came in to announce the time.

They silently followed them out. Cerys's conclusion had made Pamela doubtful but she shook her head to get rid of such doubts. The guards had been persuaded to let her out but only if they could accompany her. Cerys sat on the horse behind Milo and they strode off faster.

James and Pamela walked not to just arrive later than Cerys but to draw attention by the mask on James's face. Pamela was wearing a simple black gown that matched with James's coat. He also wore a mask but it was different from hers as his face was covered with makeup that made it unrecognizable.

At evening they finally could see the palace. "Over there is perfect." James pointed to a spot in between the palace and the Manuscriptorium. "I have arranged with the Wizards that Tertius Fume said, they'll go according to the plan." he reassured her who was suddenly feeling anxious. Pamela nod her head and started to go in the opposite direction that he grabbed her hand. "You're sure about this?"

She smiled and gently freed her hand. "I am but you don't have to do this. If anything happens I may not be able to save you." she felt a little worried to let him take such risk.

"I have my reasons for doing this." he answered flatly and shrugged.

Pamela smiled at him. "Be careful." she muttered to him before he went off. After almost ten years of confining her anger and hatred to Peter, Artemis and the Queen, she was finally back and her future rested on James's shoulders.

James sat on the ground and stayed that way. He didn't say anything but as more time passed, people started circling him. She saw James look at her from the corner of his eye but he remained oblivious to all the questions around her. She had two days that in between them it would rain and he had to keep people interested.

His eyes were wide open to show everyone it's natural colour and that he wasn't a Wizard. James extended his hands and touched the ground as planned with the Wizards. The heat forming underneath his hands was a sign that they were doing their work. He raised her hands and flames of fire flew up.

Normally people weren't amazed to see flames magykaly fly up but to see a non magykal do so was something different. James stood up and circled his hands in the air that drew more attention. He slammed his feet and ice started building at his sides as he extended his hands further.

Pamela eyed people and was happy to see the impressed look on their faces. James was doing his part perfectly so she slipped into shadows and waited for it to rain and finish her plan. She saw James close his eyes and crouch down. He suddenly opened them sharply in time for few small explosions around him.

This part wasn't planned so it even took Pamela's interest as he looked up with arrogance. A large stone emerged from the ground that had a prophecy written on it.

 _When the Castle is shadowed the false rules._

 _The one true ruler shall appear to vanish the shadow._

He twirled his hands to let fire and ice mingle without disappearing. As planned with Carys, the Queen came to them followed by her, Milo, Artemis and Brian's brother who always seemed to be protecting Artemis. They stopped next to the fire and read the stone. James remained quiet and smiled at them.

Artemis had changed the most and as she drew closer to the fire, Pamela saw her cold eyes and stern face that showed her determination in what she did. "Remove his mask." she ordered instead of Queen Mathilda and a guard took off James's mask. He didn't object for he was confident of the makeup on his face and the darkness. He even grinned through the makeup. "Put it back on. It's hideous." Artemis said as if disgusted from seeing his face.

"Why are you spreading lies and poisoning our people's minds?" inquired the Queen who fortunately hadn't recognized James yet as well.

"Lies? I am merely trying to share my knowledge with others." James smirked knowingly. "Is that a crime?" he stared at the Queen who cracked into mocking laughter and started to dismiss him that Artemis stepped forward. Pamela wished that she had kidnapped Artemis first and then went on with their plan.

Artemis lifted the corner of her lip that seemed like a smile. "If you are telling the truth then predict a thing for me." she glanced around to see if everyone were listening, forcing Pamela to go deeper into the shadows so that she wouldn't be seen. "Tell me a little about your future? Like the day you'll die. When is it?"

James tried to smirk again but shake was visible through his voice. "These predictions are from a poor man such as myself so how dare I disturb your grace with my_"

"Then I'll assume that you're a charlatan." Artemis cut through harshly and gazed directly at James who was trying to deny her statement. "You must predict your death for me to prove that you are not. If you say today, then I'll behead you tomorrow and if you say any later then I'll behead you right away." she motioned at Ethen Beetle to bring her his sword. Cerys was biting her lips to not say anything and Pamela was frozen on spot from surprise at Artemis's brutal way of ruling.

James was pressing his lips and forced himself to not look in Pamela's direction. Artemis crouched down to look at him. Her every move reminded Pamela of herself. "Tell me, when are you going to die?" she asked with a giggle and everyone stared at James whose one world would determine his fate.

 **So I was supposed to post sooner but the editing took some time. Can't wait to see how you guys like it.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Shadow

**Chapter 13:**

James was set back by Artemis's question. He took a secret glance at Pamela who was acting weird. He looked away quickly to not give her away.

Pamela untied the fabric around her face and started mouthing to James who was trembling. She knew an answer but was unable to convey it to him. She motioned at the Queen repeatedly to have him get it but his eyes only showed confusion and he couldn't look at her long enough to get it. Taking the risk, she took a step out of shadows and showed him the Queen then acted as if killing herself.

Finally getting her, James's eyebrow raised and he looked at Artemis. "It may be prudent but I will do as you say." he blinked once to have Pamela go back into shadows but she just hid her face and remained where she was. "My death is three days sooner than the Queen herself." he answered with a smirk that Artemis returned bitterly before standing straight.

Queen Mathilda seemed uneasy by his answer. "Are you threatening me?" she voiced to show her presence.

"I dare not Your Majesty. I was asked for a prediction so I simply obeyed." James replied calmly that took Pamela by surprise. Artemis still seemed unconvinced so she kept quiet.

Cerys jumped in before he could be questioned any further. "With your prediction you believe it'll rain soon?" she asked that relaxed Pamela enough to go back into shadows. "When?" Cerys held her head high to show Artemis that she is the one destined for the crown and not her.

Artemis was glaring at Cerys and Pamela had suddenly disappeared before James's eyes. All these made him so nervous that he answered inaccurately. "Soon." his voice trembled off and this made him even more anxious. Laughing Artemis looked at the Queen.

"Soon? You're Majesty he's just playing us and nothing more." she went to read the words on the stone. "This writing is enough to qualify him as a traitor and _" Artemis's voice trailed off as she glanced at James and her mouth fell open. She motioned at Ethen and he harshly took off James's mask.

He then shoved James up for Artemis to take a good look at him. Pamela gasped from fear as they examined his face. "Artemis what are you doing?" Cerys said shakily and held Milo's hand. She shook her head slightly for Pamela to stay put and not to reveal herself.

Artemis touched James's face and realized the makeup. "Wipe his face." she ordered Ethen and he started to wipe James's face harshly who was struggling to get away from his firm grip. She stood straight and watched them until James's face was flushed and clean of any makeup. With a motion of Artemis's head, Ethen pushed James next to the fire so they could get a good look. "Isn't he one of your guards, my liege?" she glanced at the Queen.

Breathing rapidly from fear, James started to think. He finally spotted Pamela but she slipped down that showed there won't be any help. "Yes I am James." he shouted to not seem frightened. "But that doesn't mean my prophecy won't come true." he had to keep their winning card at all cost.

"A fraud's prophecy is also a fraud." Artemis dismissed and looked at Cerys who was trying to find a way to defend James. "And he was your most trusted friend so I guess some questioning is in need." she barked at Cerys who took a step forward bitterly.

"Know your place Artemis. I am the Castle's crown princess, don't forget that." she too knew that Pamela wouldn't help and all the risk was on James so she had to do something herself. "But considering the fact that he was with me all these years I think we can give it some time to see if it will rain as he said or not." she was doing her best to keep James alive.

She took a step back to whisper at Milo. "When did you say?" she asked quietly while Artemis was eyeing James and pacing in front of them.

"I gave all the calculations to Pamela but it has to rain until Wednesday." Milo whispered back and rubbed his neck with frustration. "She said something about it but I didn't understand and when I asked she didn't answer. What will Artemis do with him?" his question was answered immediately by Artemis who had made up her mind.

She turned to the Queen who was quiet until now. "How about we wait until the day he says?" she saw James let a breath out of relief. "But if his prophecy doesn't come true, I want to have him burned to death in public for treason." her statement drew whispers out of people and caused James to lose control and look in Pamela's direction for help.

He was terrified to see Pamela shake her head and motion him to be quiet. The Queen's agreement came without delay. With a glance at Pamela, Cerys led them to the palace with a few short words and people started to scatter.

James was breathing rapidly from fear of being burnt and Pamela could see it. She wanted to touch the Fearless brand that Tertius Fume appeared before her. "I need help." Pamela expressed and continued when she saw his silence. "I need to be Unseen."

"No, you've done enough damage." Tertius Fume creased his hairy eyebrows. "There must be sacrifices for the greater good. Have her burn the boy and use the brutality to your advantage. You can then easily dethrone the Queen." his idea made Pamela's mouth fall open that he laughed bitterly. "As if you haven't already done everything to make people fear you. What's the difference? He's just a pawn and you know it."

Slamming her foot to stop him, Pamela looked up at his goat like floating face. "I shall not have him burnt." she was determined to not sacrifice James.

"Then I won't help you." he answered just as harshly.

"Fine, don't." Pamela hissed angrily and deliberately passed through Tertius Fume who looked as if he wanted to vomit. The feeling wasn't so nice for as well but it was worth it. "Told you that if you mess with me, I'll pass through you." with a victorious smile on her face she walked off swiftly.

Ethen Beetle was guarding him per Artemis's order. Quietly she walked passed them before anyone even James could notice her. The familiar guilt came back to her as she left him but it was something she had to do. It was clear for Pamela that Artemis would kill James even if it would rain as the prophecy she had written wasn't about rain.

She walked until she reached ramblings. Pamela stopped and looked at Brian's house with angst. Her eagerness to go in was driving her crazy but she pushed it away with the reminder of her plan and moved forward. All she could hope for was James not giving in before the right time.

* * *

Two days passed with James becoming weak from not being able to drink or eat. It still hadn't rain and he knew his life was over. Pamela's disappearance was the biggest shock for him. He knew she couldn't be any help but her presence was still something. A man and few guards ran to Ethen Beetle who was watching him tirelessly.

He took out a seal and showed it to Ethen. "Princess Artemis ordered the criminal to the palace grounds." he informed and with the help of the guards they dragged the weak James to the palace. He was too tired to even struggle at first but when he saw the crowd and the royal family all standing to watch him die his body became stiff.

They shoved him into the field and left him on the ground. As Ethen stood in front of him, he saw people gasp and whisper to each other with fear. "It is proven that you tried to cause distress among our people and betrayed the Queen." at that James smirked mockingly, at least to sooth himself. "Any last words?" asked Ethen when seeing his smirk. James tried to surprise them and jumped up but the guards kicked his knee and held him tightly.

He looked at Artemis and so did Ethen. She was smiling brightly which was the opposite of Cerys who was looking at him desperately. Artemis raised an eyebrow and nodded at Ethen. "Fire him." he ordered and caught James with his heavy arms.

James struggled and glanced around for Pamela but she was nowhere to be found. They tied his whole body to a long wood and surrounded him with hay. His efforts to tear the ropes was fruitless so he gave up and kept searching for Pamela that something wet his hand. He looked up and saw the rain.

Everyone looked up at the sky that was raining lightly. Some took out a bowl to gather water but it didn't rain long and it turned into occasional water drops from the sky. James let out a breath of relief and glanced at Artemis who stood up. He was so lost in fear that he just started to see the faces among the crowd and spot Brian who was leaning against the wall, gazing at him silently.

Artemis's magykaly made her loud voice drew the attention. "Continue." she ordered curtly that rose the voices of protest among people. "His prophecy mentioned a shadow fallen on the Castle. If the rain was heavy enough then it could be considered as a shadow but did anyone feel any darkness?" her explanation made everyone quiet even Cerys sat back speechless. "So he is just a lucky fraud. Continue!" she sat down.

Shiver ran through James's body as a guard lit his torch and walked to him. James closed his eyes helplessly and just hoped to have a quick and painless death. He waited but nothing happened so he opened his eyes and saw the guard staring at the sky. He too looked up and was amazed yet again.

The bright sun was being covered by the moon and a shadow was cast upon the palace. He glanced and Artemis's confused face. Now it was clear to him as to why Pamela had left him all alone. She had deceived him to deceive Artemis. The realization brought laughter upon him, making him look like a lunatic as he laughed loudly.

Now the palace had gone into darkness and as he observed the moon, he knew it was time. "When the Castle is shadowed the false rules." he shouted and saw Artemis's glance on him. He grinned at her but she just shot him a deadly look. With a look up he became sure of the timing. "The one true ruler shall appear to vanish the shadow." as he grew quiet the moon moved away from the sun and light began to return to the palace.

Everyone's attention went to the first spot that sun rays brightened up and they saw a figure coming out. Pamela walked to the balcony of Cerys's room and removed the mask from her face to let it be seen clearly through the sunlight. She had waited ten years for this and now it payed off perfectly to see the shocked expression on Artemis face.

She saw Cerys who was being calmee down by Milo but was smiling and saw James who was laughing loudly with joy now that he knew her plan. However, she didn't see Brian who fell from seeing her. Pamela smiled victoriously at the Queen and Artemis. With a glance around she spotted Peter and was entertained to see the fascinated expression on his face and her smile widened. It was just the beginning for her.

 **Sorry guys for the late update. I was suffering from a kind of writer's block but fortunately it is alright now. Be sure to tell me about your opinions on this chapter. Farewell for now.**


	14. Chapter 14: Royal Advisor

**Chapter 14:**

Pamela was quickly transferred to a cell after her appearance but she didn't care. Her plan had worked perfectly and now nothing could bother her. Even sitting on the dusty floor was fine to her. When the door opened she expected to see anyone but Peter. His only change was his now grayish hair colour. Peter crouched down in front of her with his same old disgusting gaze.

"What? Can't take your eyes off my beauty?" she said sarcastically as she still had the same hatred toward him. Peter reached to touch her face but she pushed his hand away. "Don't you even dare." she hissed and he dropped his hand.

"I'm glad to see you." he said with a rough voice and motioned at her arm. "You truly are a Fearless. I like it." he winked and got up. "Don't worry about the Queen. I can convince her to let you out." he started to leave that Pamela bolt up.

Raged by his unchangeable arrogance she moved to him. "I don't need your help." she smiled just to restrain herself. "I didn't ten years ago and nothing has changed now."

"You wasted ten years of your precious life." he moved closer to her with his eyes fixed on hers'. "Grow up. You are now 28 so think like one. Those who want to survive need power and I am that power." he was so close now that she had to narrow her eyes to focus on him. "The Queen once told me that the one who has people's heart is their true ruler. I am the person whom the whole palace respect so you need to start acting with respect now." he yelled at her. "I came here to see if a beautiful girl like you has learned some respect or not but you're disappointing me. You really think a mere girl can stand up to me?" he smiled with satisfaction.

Pamela let out a short laughter. "I'm shivering in my bones from fear." she mocked him. Before he could answer the door opened once again to reveal a guard. He bowed his head at Peter who took a step back from Pamela.

"Sir, the Queen has ordered lady Pamela to be escorted out." he announced to them and Pamela briskly walked pass Peter who was looking at her with enjoyment. The guard led her out without saying anything. She didn't meet anyone along the way which was pleasing. They reached a small door that when the guard opened showed a small street. "Her royal majesty asked you leave quietly to not attract attention." he saluted but Pamela frowned.

Taking a step back, she held her chin high. "I won't go through the back door." she turned but the guard stopped her. "Move aside." she ordered but he didn't which was exhausting. "Then convey my message to Chief Martin." she smiled when seeing the bewildered look on his face. "Tell him that Pamela is back. It's time for the plan to be done. If you promise to do so I'll go through the back door."

The guard nod his head and with a smile Pamela left the palace. She could guess that the guard would report her message to the Queen or Peter and it was exactly what she wanted. As she walked aimlessly people pointed her out to each other. Pamela liked their notice in her but she also wanted to rest so she turned inside the Ramblings narrow alleys. In there she saw Brian sitting on the small steps in front of his house. Cerys and James were talking to him.

They stopped as they saw her approach. James ran to her jogging. "Wow, you are amazing. How did you manage to do that? I thought that was it and you left me but then you appeared. Brilliant, just_" he would keep on talking if it weren't for Cerys silencing him and pointing Pamela's stare at Brian.

Brian took his head between his hands and didn't look up. Tears started circling in Pamela's eyes as she saw him so confused and defenseless. She sat in front of him but the sight of her made him jump as if he was going crazy. Pamela too stood up, seeing him unable to talk made her tears run.

She gently took his hand. He trembled at her touch but began to relax slowly. "Hello Brian." she smiled through her tears as she saw the realization in his eyes. She showed him the necklace and the bracelet. "Thank you for giving me your heart for all these years." she then touched his face that now was looking more mature with beard.

He opened his mouth but no voice came out so instead he leaned down and embraced her. Pamela returned his embraced passionately while crying in his shoulder. "I missed you." she admitted so quiet that only he heard it. Neither wanted to break the embrace that fulfilled all their longings and sorrows.

They stayed that way until James spoke up. "Oh come on. I want to know all about your plan." he said despite of Cerys's attempts to silence him. Pamela stood back and wiped her face while Brian just kept staring at her. James looked hurt but he smiled wryly. "Shall we go in or grow roots out here?"

"James." warned Cerys but Brian smiled and opened the door. He waited for Pamela and Cerys to go in and then followed them.

His house was welcoming as ever for Pamela as she sat on the sofa with Brian at her right and James squeezing himself to fit at her left. "I'm sorry for not telling you about the solar eclipse." she apologized to James who gave up and went to sit on the other sofa near Cerys. "I needed you to act naturally so that Artemis would make everything public."

James smiled at her with enthusiasm. "I actually liked it." he didn't know why it bothered him so much to see Brian hold Pamela's hand. "Where are you going to stay? The Wizard Tower?" he asked to change the subject. "I told Alther and Chief Martin to meet us here."

"I wanted to see them as well." she didn't care about Martin much but truly wanted to see Alther. "The Wizard Tower is not an option for me to stay at. Maybe I'll go and stay at the inn that's on the top floor of the pub." as she said that Brian pulled her hand to make her look at him and shook his head. "I have no where else to go." answered Pamela to his silent opposition.

He pointed at the second room in his house and then at her. His actions forced Pamela to look away for a moment so that she wouldn't break into tears. "Staying at your house is not an option, Brian." she said softly. She wanted to stay there but knew it to be impossible considering her circumstances.

Cerys snapped her fingers victoriously. "How about the palace?" her suggestion was so odd that everyone stared at her. "There are a lot of rooms and besides you will be close to everyone." she seemed serious about this. Pamela couldn't agree more to such an opportunity.

"Thank you." she mumbled to Cerys who returned it with a smile. With the knocking sound, Brian walked to the door and James too stood up. Alther came in with his glance keep shifting around the room. He spotted Pamela who too stood up and embraced her as friendly as before. He had gone thinner than Pamela remembered and his skin had a sick colour to it but he was grinning anyway.

Alther stood back. "Welcome back." he was still same as before and Pamela noticed Brian shooting him poisonous look. It was soothing to see some things unchanged. "I was ordered to curse you but I'll defy it." Alther laughed at her.

"Send my love to DomDaniel as well." said Pamela sarcastically and crashed on the sofa. This time James sat next to her before Brian could. Alther sat on the table but Brian remained standing. "I have a lot of things to tell you but later." Pamela clapped her hands and leaned forward. "We have work to do."

* * *

Cerys had positioned Pamela in a luxurious chamber in palace but no one knew about it. She seemed nervous about it herself. "I'll tell mom at dinner. She'll take it better that way." she ran her hand through her hair but Pamela took it and looked at her.

"Cerys, calm down. I will talk to her myself." she had to establish her spot. "Just tell me where she is." Pamela waited until Cerys asked the guards and walked alone to the royal pavilion. She had changed her clothes and no longer dressed like beggars. The sound of her long fiery red skirt on the carpet gave her a sense of authority as if she belonged to the palace. She reached the royal pavilion just as Queen Mathilda was having tea.

Pamela didn't wait to be announced and went forward with confidence. "May I join you?" she smiled as Queen Mathilda frowned but nodded. She sat in front of her and crossed her legs. "Didn't expect to be released so easily from the prison." she leaned back.

Queen Mathilda put her cup down and played with it. "I thought you wanted to be back from exile so I did you a favour and let you free." she looked up at Pamela's smirking face. "We had a deal, remember? You were supposed to keep quiet."

"And you weren't supposed to put me on house arrest or change my location every year." Pamela snapped but then softened her tone. "Anyhow the past is past. Let's talk about now." she enjoyed the Queen's disturbed look. "I still want to be the royal advisor." she demanded so rashly that the Queen laughed. "What will people think when their beloved Queen refuses the person in the prophecy?"

The Queen no longer hid her despise in her. "I see you still haven't changed." she twitched as Pamela shrugged bluntly. "The same arrogance, rudeness and violent personality. You were nothing and if it weren't for me_" her insults were cut short when Artemis followed by Ethen Beetle walked in. "Later Princess." Queen Mathilda dismissed her to continue her conversation but Pamela smiled.

She raised an eyebrow at the Queen. "Please, let her join us." she then motioned at the empty chair. "Don't be shy Princess, sit." she was pleased to see Artemis's face become angry to be treated like a child that is no obstacle for Pamela. "Bring her highness a cup of tea." she ordered as if she had every right to do anything.

Artemis sat down proudly and held her head up to let sun shine on her gold circlet. "Quite a show you performed yesterday." she clapped her hands twice. "I should start learning from you." she meant to be sarcastic but couldn't stop the shake in her tone. Pamela noticed that Ethen was looking at Artemis with worry.

Just looking at Ethen's glances and Artemis's shaken face made Pamela think. The possibility of her idea was low but it was too beneficial for her to let it go. "I am always available to assist you." Pamela nod her head at her then gazed at Queen Mathilda. "Thank you for your generosity, Your Majesty." her sudden expression changed bewildered Queen Mathilda. "I have made numerous friends on my... adventures. If you insist then I must call them all here." Pamela knew that Artemis wouldn't understand a thing of what she was saying but saw the realization in the Queen's eyes.

She had to become the royal advisor to built her way to becoming the Queen and would use all the people she met on her exile if necessary. "Oh, forgive me for continuing our conversation without informing you of the great news." she told Artemis since she was confidence that Queen Mathilda couldn't object. "Her royal majesty was kind enough to not only return me my status as the Ice faction army commander but make me her personal advisor." she finished the silent deal brightly.

Queen Mathilda knew that Pamela would actually bring the village people to dethrone her if she rejected her so she just stood up. "Yes, do your job well since it'll be hard." with that she strode off leaving Pamela with Artemis and Ethen. Artemis took a sip of her tea to calm down from the news.

Pamela saw her pale face but she had to be sure. "Congratulations." she didn't know how she had come to such a statement but she went on. "And to you as well ." she saw Artemis exchange a horrified glance with Ethen and became more sure.

"What are you talking about?" asked Artemis with a trembling voice.

"Marriage, baby." Pamela shrugged and leaned forward to Artemis who lost the little colour she had on her face. "How are you going to announce the big news?" she smiled and glanced at Ethen. "I am quite close to Brian so I can be considered as the child's aunt." as she said that Artemis let out a smile sigh so Pamela captured her hands on the table. "Don't worry about the Queen. I can tell her the news." she then pretended as if she had just remembered something. "Wait, isn't there a rule about a non-crown princess not being allowed to marry a commoner? Isn't he a commoner?"

Ethen sat in front of Pamela with his sword placed at his side. "Please, don't tell anyone about it." he pleaded and pointed Artemis's frightened eyes. "It's true that we got married in secret and she's with a baby_"

"Ethen, stop!" called Artemis to stop his confession but he went on.

"I have talked to Brian about you and I know of your relationship so please let this one slide. For his sake at least." Ethen's use of Brian wasn't pleasant for Pamela as she didn't want to draw his in this but it showed their fear of having their secret revealed and that was enough. She let go of Artemis's hand and got up to leave.

She walked passed Ethen who was now checking on Artemis. "My secret keeping skills are perfect." Pamela turned on her heel to them that were both looking at her. "However, there's a flaw in every perfect and that flaw will only be determined by Princess Artemis." her warning was enough to pull Artemis down from her ego. With a smile of satisfaction she left them. The list of people she had to defeat was circling in her head. She crossed Artemis in her mind and then counted. First Peter and then the Queen.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading. Please review for encouragements and improvements. Bye.**

 **P.S. What kind of person do you think Pamela is? Is she on villain category or hero?**


	15. Chapter 15: Pamela's revenge

**Hi everyone, here's chapter 15:**

After making sure her words had sunk into Artemis's head, Pamela walked briskly to see where Martin was. James had said he would meet her sooner but he was no where to be found. So she headed toward his shared office with James but her way was blocked by a soldier she did not recognize.

"I am the Ice faction army commander and am here to see the Queen's personal guard so let me in." she felt tired from all the sudden commotion since she had came back but with a snap at herself she remembered that she had caused all the commotion herself.

"Please wait a minute." the soldier opened the door and went in. Pamela heard him announce her and in an instant James was at the door himself.

"Pamela, come in." he led her in with great respect. She saw Martin sitting on a chair bluntly. He didn't even bring his head up and continued wiping the blade of his sword. With a worried glance at Pamela, James ran to Martin and shook him. "Hey, she's back."

He brought his head up and looked at her coldly. "So I see." he again looked down which bewildered Pamela. "I got your message but I don't think I can do it anymore." he wasn't even looking at her that was disturbing more than anything.

Seeing Pamela's silence James dragged Martin up. "How can you talk like that? Come to your senses." he kept glancing at Pamela but Martin never did.

"Lady Pamela, please let me go. I am no use to you." pleaded Martin and freed his arm from James's grip. "I just want to leave my life as it is. I am begging you to leave me alone." he sat back down.

"And what will you do once I leave you alone?" inquired Pamela sharply. "You're not useless and you know it, so what is it?"

Martin put his word back into it's sheet and got up to leave. "There is a woman that needs me. If I stay with you, I cannot protect her." his voice echoed in Pamela's head as she realized that Martin is actually in love with a person and that wasn't her. She had grown so used to be noticed by everyone that it was hard on her to believe that there was a man that didn't want her.

She gulped to hold back the tears gathering in her eyes. "What you say doesn't make sense, Martin. If you stay with me, you can get more powerful and protect her better." her voice was calmer than her mode.

"Those who had kidnapped her demand me to leave you." he finally looked at her. "Lady Pamela, I'm asking you to let me go. I have to find her." with that he started to leave. James took his shoulder to stop him but Martin easily shove him aside since he was much stronger.

Pamela couldn't afford to lose anyone so she swiftly pulled out Martin's sword from his hand and held it near his neck. Martin froze in his place, thinking that Pamela wanted to slash his throat, but instead, she turned the sword so that it's blade would be pointing herself. "Strike me and then you can leave." she saw him look uneasy. "I'm not just saying this. If you truly love her then you are perfectly capable of killing me. That is love. It is to slay without thinking." she knew well how cruel her words and how she was pressing him but it was all necessary.

Unable to do so, Martin knelt in front of her. "I beg you to stop this." he bowed his head as he pleaded.

Pamela hit the sword's blade at the ground and sat in front of him while still holding it. "Who is it that kidnapped her?" she asked calmly.

"I was gambling the other night and forgot to bring money so they took her_"

"Don't lie!" Pamela silenced him angrily for everything had become clear to her. "Wasn't it Princess Artemis who kidnapped her from the fear of you joining me again?" she screamed at him whose frantic look at her proved her words to be true. "You think I wouldn't know? I know my enemy better than anyone else. I can see how she threatened you and how she told you that my existence will cause her death."

Martin stared at her tearful eyes, startled. "If you know all these then let me save her. I cannot allow her to get hurt because of me." his constant pleading was working on Pamela's nerve.

"Okay, leave me but what do you think will happen next? Not only they wouldn't free her but they will take her further away to insure that you would never help me." Pamela took his hands between hers. "All you have to do is to trust this Pamela. I am even more stronger now. So strong to bring her back so just trust me and believe me when I tell you that I can get her out alive."

Pamela was saying those things but the burden of not being loved was still heavy on her heart. She had been spoiled by always getting full attention from men for her beauty and intelligence but now one of them was in love with another woman. The thought made her cry but she suppressed it on most part expect for a tear that fell on Martin's hand. He nod his head in agreement.

* * *

Later that evening Pamela and Brian were walking down the alleys hand in hand. All along the way Pamela was talking tirelessly to fill Brian's silence. However she didn't tell him about Artemis and Ethen's marriage nor her earlier meeting with Martin. She was glad to let herself go and not think of any worries when talking to him.

They were almost at the Wizard Tower that they unintentionally joined ways with Peter. He stood in front of them. "I told you to be more mature but I see you are still with this... mute." he laughed mockingly at Brian's disability to answer him. "I'm sure he can walk home himself. How about we go and eat something? I guaranty that you'll have more fun."

Pamela smirked at him. "I don't think I can digest anything around a scum like you." she looked away from his through gaze and started to walk off that Peter put his right hand on her hand while his left was in his pocket.

"Don't turn your beautiful eyes away from me." he said wryly and smiled. "I forgive what you said to me if you come_" he couldn't finish his sentence for Brian punched him in nose and pushed him back so that he couldn't make any contact with Pamela anymore.

Peter touched the dried blood on his nose and looked at Pamela who laughed sarcastically and then at Brian who stood in front of her. "You'll be sorry for this." he straightened his dark blue Chief Hermetic Scribe outfit and left furiously.

"Oh, I haven't been so happy for such a long time." Pamela felt all her exhaustion go away by seeing Peter getting hit. Brian smiled at her happiness though looking a bit sad. "Let's go to the beach and have some fresh air." she said to take his mind off Peter's mention of him being a mute.

They settled on the sand and watched their feet getting wet by the sea waves. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath that Brian shook her gently to have her open her eyes. He took her hand and started writing on it with his fingers since it was dark and she couldn't read if wrote on the sand.

Brian waited until Pamela read each letter to write the next. "You... can't... waste... your... life... on a... mute... like... me." she read and looked up at his sorrowful eyes.

"I don't care about it. Besides, who knows? If you try hard you may be able to speak again." she reassured him. Brian started writing again on her hand but she didn't let him. "Instead of giving up and letting that trash's words get to you, help me rest." Pamela was glad to insult Peter in anyway possible. She smiled at him and lay on his lap.

Brian smiled as well and started playing with her hair. "I did something horrible today." Pamela suddenly confessed and Brian's hand stopped dead on her hair. "Not only did I force myself into being the Queen's adviser but I threatened someone as well." she played with her fingers as she said it. "I'm not sorry since they both deserved it well. I might do it again and again but I don't like you to see me doing those things." she laughed quietly. "It's odd, isn't it? I don't know why I'm telling you all these. It's not like you'd know if I didn't."

Brian brought her hand up and started to write again on it.

"It's... been... 10 years... aren't... you going to... stop?" she hated this method of talking to him but there was nothing she could do. Pamela sat up. "I can't stop while I see Peter who killed my family roaming around, I have to take revenge." she didn't wait for Brian to agree and continued. "Peter doesn't know who I am but the minute he does he will try to destroy me. So I am safe for now but judging by his way of talking tonight, he may want to get rid of you so_" her words were cut as a loud shriek made them both jump.

They both bolt up and looked in the direction of the shout that led to the Wizard Tower. A purple light illustrated the night and they were on run. Once they reached the Wizard Tower they saw a crowd gathered around something. Brian pushed his and Pamela's way forward to see the reason for all the chaos and they saw it. DomDaniel's lifeless body was lying there with his eyes closed, mouth still open and blood forming a pool around his body.

Cautiously, Pamela reached for his neck but there was no pulse. Brian shook her and pointed at the Wizard Tower's roof and she saw it. A figure was standing there. she saw the wizards pouring out and grabbed Brian's hand. In middle of the rush they were able to get in the tower and run up the stairs that weren't working for some reason.

Sweating and breathless they reached the top floor to see the door to the roof swinging back and forth in it's place. Pamela ran to it but Brian held her back and carefully opened the door himself to prevent any potential harm. No one stopped them as they went in. The night breeze was strong so they had to focus to look around. Someone was sitting on the rooftop and looking down.

Shivering the figure stood and stumbled back. As he turned they recognized him and so did he.

"Alther, what? How?" Pamela was stunned to see his yellowish skin, torn cloths and the Akhu amulet held tightly is his hand. "You did it?" she wasn't very fond and knew how he and Alther always fought but she never thought that Alther would do such a thing.

Alther stood up weakly and untied his shoelaces to use it for tying the amulet around his neck. He drew closer to them. In a moment of silence he reached them and fell onto Pamela's arms and started crying in them.

Alther was heavy so Brian held Pamela from behind so that she wouldn't fall. They half-walked, half-dragged Alther to the Extraordinary Wizard's room that apparently was now all his. When wanting to go in, Alther shook his head so they took him secretly to Brian's house.

At Brian's house he dropped on the couch and hid his face with his hands. Pamela and Brian exchange glances. "What happened Alther?" asked Pamela.

"I didn't do it." he said and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "He jumped off himself. I never thought that things would go this far." at that he again broke into tears.

Pamela went to comfort him but Brian dragged her back with a warning look. Instead, Brian brought him a cup of water so he could go on.

"I accidentally saw it. Damn it, if I hadn't then he wouldn't have jumped off." his further explanation was dull for Pamela as Alther kept on talking about a **thing** and **Darke** _magyk_. Brian seemed to understand so she kept in mind to ask him later that something hit her and reminded her bitterly of his condition. Pamela decided to go Straight to the point.

"So now you're the Extraordinary Wizard?" when he didn't answer she pointed at the Akhu amulet around his neck. "That is your proof. Go back to the Wizard Tower and declare it to everyone."

Alther smiled with agony and shook his head. "I can't Pamela, there had never been a Extraordinary Wizard that is known as a murderer." his devastated mode was visible through his voice. Pamela heard footsteps and pointed silently at the door. It knocked and Brian went to it. He opened it to see two guards standing behind it.

"Good evening sir, there has been a report about the murderer of the Extraordinary Wizard. He has been seen around your house so we have orders from the Queen to search the house." he said loudly. Brian stood in the way to block their view so that Pamela and Alther could hide.

Quietly Pamela shove Alther into the kitchen and nod at Brian to open the door. She sat on the sofa's armrest casually and watched them as they rushed in and searched the living room. They were about to go into the kitchen that Pamela stopped them.

"I didn't quite understand the reason for this search." she stood in front of the cupboard that Alther was hiding in. "You must know that I am not only the Ice faction army commander but I'm also Queen's personal adviser. What kind of an insult is this?" she appeared raged. When they tried to explain she brought her hand up. "You searched the house, good. Now leave unless you want to interrogate me as a traitor." her words made the guards exchange looks and apologize. She gracefully accepted but didn't look in their direction until they left.

Alther shakily came out of the cupboard. "Thanks Pamela and you too Brian." he checked from the window to see of they were gone.

"Anytime, okay Alther you need to stay here while I go to see if I can convince Queen Mathilda that you are innocent." she said rapidly and with a nod of Alther's head, she went to the door. Pamela leaned onto Brian. "I know you don't like him and have to work but please let him stay for the time being." she whispered in his ear.

Brian smiled to comfort her and she headed out towards the palace. The whole palace was in chaos as they were repeated report from the Wizard Tower that the Akhu amulet was missing. When they saw her enter; Martin and James ran to her to lead her quietly to Queen Mathilda's chamber. The guard recognized her and resorted to a small announcement before letting her in.

The doors were opened rashly and Queen Mathilda came out. She bumped into Pamela who smiled as if nothing had happened. "Good evening Your Majesty, can I have some of your time?" she asked.

"Lady Pamela thing are a bit hectic right now. I'll appreciate that you tell me what you want tomorrow."

"So you haven't found him yet, right? Alther Mella I mean." checked Pamela and Queen just shook her head rapidly before going on.

Pamela sighed in frustration and decided to go her chamber that Artemis blocked her way. "Sorry to take your time but can we have a chat?" asked Artemis abruptly.

"Alright," Pamela agreed reluctantly and followed Artemis to her chamber. They settled in the balcony and Artemis ordered refreshments and started gazing at the forest. "Princess, I believe you wanted to talk to me about something." Pamela was becoming impatient as Artemis leaned onto the table.

She smiled. "Ethen told me all about your relationship with his brother. We're relatives in a way so let's put our differences aside and work together now."

"Together?" mocked Pamela and took a sip from the juice in front of her. "Why?" something wasn't right about this but she couldn't place it.

Artemis pointed at her abdomen. "Because of this. I want my child to live safely and I am well aware that if don't co-operate with you that will not happen." she didn't seem honest though acting nice.

Pamela felt as if she was sitting on nails and wanted to jump up. "Co-operating isn't my style." she then bolt up to leave. "It's late at night and I have so many things on my schedule. If you'll excuse me." she started to leave but Artemis started to talk again.

"There were so many things I wanted to talk to you about. Stay just a bit longer."

"Your highness, I've already stayed long enough. I must leave." as she touched the door knob Artemis ran and locked it and threw the key out from the window. "What is the meaning of this?" Pamela suddenly became startled. She shoved Artemis aside and banged on the door while calling James for help. "You're making a terrible mistake by making me angry. You will pay for this Artemis." Pamela laughed furiously. "That child of yours_"

"You can't do anything anymore Pamela." Artemis smiled calmly and stood more straight to get to same height as Pamela. "I've already told the Queen so there will be no bargain. Unless you want to kill me right now." she said wryly.

Pamela didn't respond to that and ran to the balcony. Artemis grabbed her arm but she kicked her away and looked down. "Hey," she called and the boy standing in the dark looked up with confusion. The door opened slightly but was locked again quickly as Ethen ran to keep her away from the balcony. "Go and fetch guard James. Bring him to princess Artemis's room." she yelled to the boy and Ethen threw her at the ground.

Artemis stood behind him to be protected. "We are not trying to harm you, just stay here a bit longer." said Ethen but Pamela had gone wild like a trapped animal. She knew she was needed somewhere and that was the reason they were keeping her locked up.

She threw the blue vase beside Artemis's bed at them that didn't hit them. "I assumed that you could be considered a foe, Artemis but tonight proved me how shallow you would become." she pointed at the two of them breathless. "You're no enemy." Pamela heard her name being called and recognized James's voice.

Ethen briskly walked to the door knob to prevent it from being pulled out. Pamela took Ethen's wrist and tried to pull it back. "Break the door if you have to." she answered his call. They were both pushed back onto the ground as James broke the door with an ax. He helped Pamela up.

"They raided the Rambling and for some reason arrested Alther." he hastily informed her.

 **Minutes before the fight. The Ramblings:**

Brian was quietly reading a book and Alther lay weakly on the couch that the door burst open to reveal Peter and numerous guards. "Told you he's here. Get him." shouted Peter and the guards poured in.

Alther jumped up and put a barrier between the guards and himself. "You can't fight magyk with swords." he told them and Brian stood on his side.

"Unless we too have magyk." answered Peter with a smirk and took out a charm and started chanting.

Alther creased his eyebrows as he concentrated. "He's using **reverse** spell. I don't know how much I can hold on." the moment he said that, the barrier broke but Alther didn't give up and shot **Firebombs** at them with his eyes glowing green.

Peter read from a charm and the **Firebombs** changed their direction from him and chased Alther until he was hit. Alther fell on the carpet and lost conscious. Brian saw Alther defenseless and leaped at Peter. He tried pulling Peter's sword out of his hand but Peter was strong and with more men. They grabbed Brian from behind and pulled him away. His hand was bleeding from holding the blade but he fought and kicked the guards away.

"Careful, we have Pamela." that was all Peter had to say to force Brian to cease fighting. He motioned at the guards to take the unconscious Alther away and crouched in front of Brian. "She's an interesting girl. Perfect in everything and not to mention beautiful. It's a shame that she likes you." he laughed quietly. "I cannot let her one fault live." he raised his sword to strike but Brian was raged. He smacked at Peter's wrist and the sword fell onto his hands.

Brian threw himself at Peter but he took out a pocket knife and dodged under the sword and hit Brian's waist with it. Brian closed his eyes from pain as blood poured out from the deep cut. He opened his eyes to see Peter try to kill him again but this time he was ready so he cut through Peter's arm and the knife fell. Being defenseless Peter ran off and Brian followed.

* * *

Pamela was running down the streets with James towards Brian's house. She only wished that Brian was fine. They turned into the Wizard Way and ran to the Rambling that she saw Peter running in their direction. He didn't notice her and Pamela decided to let him go and find Brian. She started to run again that she saw Brian running behind Peter while holding his waist. Pamela stopped and looked at them.

Brian's hand had become red from the blood rushing out from his waist and Peter was now walking with confidence that Brian was too weak to follow. Something came up in Pamela as Brian caught up to Peter just to get hit in his injury spot. Brian fell from pain and her families death flashed before her eyes.

James ran to Brian's aid and Peter laughed just like that night. He was saying the same mocking words as that night and it froze Pamela. He turned and noticed her and so did Brian who was trying to stand up. Brian wanted to warn her but he couldn't voice her name. He opened his mouth and mouthed her name but she didn't move so he pushed himself harder. "Pamela," he suddenly muttered and was amazed himself.

Peter had reached Pamela but didn't recognize her in the darkness of the night. "Move aside." he yelled at Pamela but she felt the hatred toward him stronger than ever when seeing him try to take Brian from her as well. She had lost her all because of him and had just managed to find herself a new family only to have him take it from her again.

He shoved her violently to a side. Instead of moving out of the way, Pamela grabbed his collar from behind and pulled him back. She used his moment of confusion to pull out her hair pin and strike it at his neck. Blood ran on her fingers from his neck.

"Remember eleven years ago? Remember the village you ruined? Remember me?" she hissed at Peter who was still in shock that had blended with pain. "Look at me! Do you remember?" she screamed and cried at the same time. Peter grabbed her wrist and tried to free her hand that was now circled around his neck, meaning to choke him to death. "You killed my family." she pressed his neck harder. "Die, die." her voice had gone hoarse from pushing herself.

Finally realizing her true identity, Peter reached forward grabbed her neck as well. They took few steps as they struggled. Pamela couldn't match up to Peter's strong hands and felt her breathing become short and her eyes blur. The world was whirling around her.

Brian and James watched with horror as Pamela was choking in Peter's hands. As if energized by the will to protect her, Brian stood up and ran shakily to them. Without thinking about anything else he stroke the sword's blade at Peter.

Blood splashed onto Pamela and Brian's face as Peter's hands went loose and he fell onto the ground. Pamela looked at his lifeless body and collapsed near him. She was trembling but couldn't cry from shock of having her long hated enemy killed. Brian threw the sword at a side and sat in front of her despite his bleeding wound.

"You okay?" he murmured but Pamela didn't answer. Brian reached to touch her face that bore drops of Peter's blood. Pamela shuddered from his touch and a tear of relief fell from her eyes. "It's over." he whispered to her shaken face. Slowly Brian dragged himself to her and pulled her into an embrace. Pamela was still stiff in his arms but as he held her tighter she let herself calm down. She closed her eyes and got lost in his arms.

 **Tell me your thoughts on it and know that I'll hopefully update very very soon.**


	16. Chapter 16: I love you

**Hi guys, so for this next few chapters, Brian will be the male lead alongside Pamela because I need to move the story in a bigger pace. Chapter 16:**

The Castle was in chaos from the news of the Extraordinary Wizard and Chief Hermetic Scribe's death in one night. No one knew about Peter's killers but they all knew about Alther. Brian made it back home safely. James had managed to bring Pamela back to reality and drag Brian home with her. They tended to his wounds until sunrise. Pamela told James her new plan and he went back to the palace to prepare for it. Being too exhausted, she went sleep on the couch in the living room.

She was woken up by her name being called. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw Brian's bruised face in front of her.

"Good afternoon." he smiled that made Pamela jump up.

"You're talking." she just remembered the night before. "You did talk last night as well." she laughed with bemusement and so did Brian as she flung her arms around him from relief.

Brian sat beside her. "Sometimes I think you're two persons. One powerful woman who is quick to punish with others and a lovely one with me." he laughed quietly. "It's amazing and frightening at the same time."

Pamela smiled at that. "I don't know why I become so soft around you." she rested her head on the back of sofa. "Thank you Brian, for saving me and killing Peter." she closed her eyes. "I don't know how long it has been but I didn't have any nightmare last night."

"You should've told about the nightmares." he took her hands and she opened her eyes to look at him. "Pamela, there's something I wanted to ask you for a while but I held myself back because of being a mute." he said and Pamela waited for him to continue as he played with his hands and took a deep breath. "I am well aware that I'm nothing but a normal guy while you are truly exceptional." he finally met her eyes. "Now that you took your revenge, will you marry me?" he said anxiously.

"I don't know Brian." she gently pulled her hand out. "The odds of it working out is very low." she stood to leave and so did Brian.

"Please, just think about it. Okay?" he was sincere in his love and that made it hard for Pamela to reject immediately though it she was sure that she had to. She nodded and almost ran out of his house. She felt her heart pounding and smiled. Even if she wanted to reject him, she was still glad that he had asked.

* * *

Alther was locked up in dungeons until his meeting with the Queen. Pamela walked briskly to his cell. She wore black gown with silver spirals on it and had braided her hair back into a bun to increase the age she showed. She glared at the guards that asked her identity and just said her position in the court. When they all moved away, she took the keys and opened the door. "Come out." she ordered loudly and Alther looked up with surprise.

"But my trial is_" his objection was cut short by Pamela.

"You can either wait for that or come with me." she was angry at everyone that day and at herself for dwelling over Brian's proposal. She went out of the cell and Alther ran to catch up. Just by looking at Pamela's crossed glances to the wizards passing by, the guards didn't dare to stop. Alther had to run to walk with and no matter how much he asked, she didn't answer and just increased her speed. When they reached the Queen's chamber, Alther saw James and Martin standing with Ice faction soldiers. He nodded at Pamela to indicate that all was done.

Pamela motioned at the soldiers to forcefully open the door. The Queen, Artemis and Cerys who were talking with each other got startled by her harsh entrance. "Chief Martin, come forward." commanded Pamela and Martin ran into the room. "Confine the Princesses in their rooms with maximum security."

Artemis jumped up. "How dare you?" she yelled but Pamela just grinned calmly.

She motioned at James and the soldiers poured in. "I have witness that Princess Artemis had not only kidnapped a woman and blackmailed the Queen's personal guard, but she used her authority as a princess to send unofficial men to arrest the Extraordinary Wizard." she shove Alther in and pointed at the Akhu amulet around his neck. "He's the second highest position in the country. It doesn't matter how he got there so arresting him is violation of his status and an insult to the Queen."

She then looked at James from the corner of her eye. "What are you waiting for? Didn't I give you an order?" Pamela gazed at Cerys's shaken eyes. "Confine Princess Cerys for her own protection since we suspect that some may try to assassinate her to take her out." with that they took Cerys and Artemis out of the room who didn't struggle for the sake of their dignity.

When passing her, Artemis paused. "What is going on in your head?" she hissed angrily.

"As I said before, you made a terrible mistake last night, Princess." Pamela whispered then drew closer to Artemis so that no one else would hear her. "I will make sure that you'll go through the same suffering that I experienced last night. The feeling of being helpless." her mouth cracked into a smile as she whispered. "Anything that happens from now on. The first person to get killed and the next one and the one is all because of you." it was satisfying to see the horror in Artemis's eyes as she was pushed out of the room, leaving Pamela with the Queen and Alther.

Queen Mathilda was gripping the armrest and gazing at her with fury. "Own protection? Stop being foolish and using these ludicrous reasons to take away my power."

Pamela just smiled at that. "The late Extraordinary Wizard wasn't murdered, he committed suicide." she informed casually, as if talking about weather. "So announce Alther Mella free of all charges." she commanded.

The Queen burst into hysterical laughter. "Why don't you just kill me and make yourself the Queen already? I am ill so you can easily blame it all on my sickness." she said bitterly.

Pamela took out a large piece of parchment and started writing the order for Alther's innocence on it. "All in the right time Your Majesty." she then finished writing and looked at her. "Where's the royal seal? This decree needs to be sealed."

"You think I'll tell you?" challenged the Queen.

Pamela laughed and leaned down. "Yes, I think but I won't force you." her sudden retreat frightened the Queen. "I wanted to do this the nice way but since you insist, I'm out of options." she stood straight. "Sorry if I interrupted you. I'll get going." with that she strode out of the room and to the throne room where everyone had gathered for Alther's trial.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Alther anxiously and took her hand to stop her. "Pamela, I don't want to be the Extraordinary Wizard so let's give up." he pleaded.

"It's your right place Alther. Just trust me." she said patiently but Alther shook his head and walked away. Letting out a sigh of frustration Pamela motioned at the soldiers to stay put and followed him. "Alther, stop this instance." she called after him. Alther, however, didn't stop and increased his speed. Pamela ran after him and took a firm hold of his shoulder.

"Let go. I don't want this. I can't bear their accusing eyes." he tried to free himself but Pamela just held him tighter.

She was losing patience by seeing his weak side. "You need that power." she started to drag him but he pulled free.

"They all know me as a murderer. I can't Pamela. I'm not fitted for the job. I_" he couldn't go on any further for Pamela slapped him hard in face and shove him against the wall.

"Come to your senses. This is not the Alther I knew." she had to bring some sense to him. "Today yes, they see you as a murderer, criminal and someone to hate but tomorrow nobody will remember that. All everyone will remember is that you are the Extraordinary Wizard." she hissed angrily as Alther was gazing at her with shock of being slapped. "When I came to the Castle eleven years ago I could've easily carried on with my life in the army or whine about how everyone hates me, but did I do that? No, because the harder your way the more you'll succeed."

Alther was breathing hard. "But what if they refuse to obey me? What can I do about them?"

Pamela took a step back from him. "That is for you to handle. Just don't forget that as long as you wear the Akhu amulet, you are the Extraordinary Wizard." she smiled. "What will it be? Will you come or not?" she inquired and Alther nodded his head. They walked back to the throne room. By Pamela's insistance she entered with Alther at her side to show her standing point. Oblivious to whispers going on in the room, she stood in front of the Queen's throne and faced the court as Alther stood on DomDaniel's empty spot.

"I am Pamela, her royal majesty's personal advisor and Ice faction army's commander. Due to some problems, the Queen couldn't attend this meeting so I'm here in her steed." she smiled gracefully at them. "As you may already know, I need to fill in for the Queen until she recovers." Pamela saw Brian come into the throne room and blend with the crowd. Without looking at him for long, she went on. "Last night was the night of sorrow. We lost two important figures of the Castle. One due to suicide and the other due to misfortune. Let's all have a moment of silence in their honour." she grew quiet and so did the everyone in the throne room.

After the minute passed, Pamela looked up sharply. "But today is a new day and a new day is new hope." she said brightly as the wizards exchanged disapproving glances by her statement. "As you all can see the late Extraordinary Wizard's apprentice Alther Mella, is now the new Extraordinary Wizard. I hope that you all work with him for the better good and_" her speech was cut as a wizard walked to the middle of the room.

"Lady Pamela, Alther Mella is suspected as a murderer, so we can never accept him. I am saying this in behalf of all the Wizards of the Wizard Tower." his objection was followed by voices of agreement.

Pamela feared their anger because of their advantage at having **magyk**. She wanted to change the subject that she remembered the throne room would suck up all the **magyk** so no one could do any **magyk** longer than a minute. Her confidence built up again. "DomDaniel jumped off the Wizard Tower himself and his apprentice didn't kill him." she answered calmly. "So about the_" she was again cut off by the same Wizard.

"May I say something Lady Pamela?"

"Yes, go on." agreed Pamela with a soothing voice that she was trying hard to keep.

"Then I will say it." he seemed afraid but Pamela blinked once to give him permission. "Even if the Queen is unable to attend the meeting, the meeting should be postponed or be carried on by one of the Castle princesses." he stated loudly. "You are not in the position to command the Wizards to do anything." his bold comment made Pamela furious.

She tried to smile but her mouth only formed a smirk as she raised her eyebrows at James and motioned at the Wizard. He nodded his head and came forward with his soldiers to arrest the Wizard but Martin was faster as he took out his sword and slashed the Wizard's throat in a swift motion. Pamela was surprised by his action as she never wanted to kill but the frightened look on the crowd's face was to her advantage.

Still bearing the smirk, Pamela went to the throne. All the eyes were on her as she suddenly sat on the throne. "Please pardon my insolence in losing my temper." she saw Brian's shocked eyes but she teared her eyes away as his gazes were bothering her. "What have you knave done all these years? What have you done other than only thinking about your spots? I have carried all the Castle's weight on my shoulders." her voice had become high pitches. Some were still looking at the Wizard's corpse and Martin's blood stained sword while others were staring at her with their mouths open.

"The royal princesses? Did they protect this Castle? Is there anything that they have other than being from the royal blood?" she smiled bitterly at that. The fact that the only reason behind her not becoming the Queen was royal blood, always bothered her and made her angry. "No, this Pamela did. I sacrificed my body and soul to stop the rebellion from happening, putting the right people in right positions and strengthening the Castle." she screamed loudly while talking.

Pamela closed her eyes for a second to calm herself. "If anyone still disagrees with my words or has any objections come forward right now." No one did and she knew it was all because they had seen Martin kill. "No one? Then I take it as a silent agreement because it would be wise to never bring up the princesses names or royal blood. Is that clear?" She saw Brian looking at her and wished to had slowed down a bit. But when she remembered Artmis's marriage she named herself nice for not using it.

A stab of pain went through her body as the Fearless brand on her arm heated up. Quietly she got up and walked passed the silent crowd and left the throne room. Pamela noticed that Brian was following along so she stopped for him. When he did, she turned to him. "Come with me. You need to know this." she then took his hand cautiously and pulled him into her chamber in the palace.

In there, Pamela rolled up her sleeve and pressed her hand on the Fearless brand. Letters began forming in front of her and Brian. ' _Meet the group at Gothyk Grotto._ ' It wrote.

"You... you really are...?" his voice trailed off when he saw that Pamela wasn't denying. Brian took a deep breath and looked away from her. "You really meant to kill him? I saw the surprise in your eyes."

"I never wanted to kill anybody but that doesn't mean I wouldn't use it to my benefit." she answered. "Now that you know this, I must go." she started to go that Brian took her hand.

"Gothyk Grotto is a nasty place. Let me go there with you."

Pamela caressed his hair and smiled. "Brian, you make me wish to be with you forever." her smile faded at the realization of what she had just said. "I must go there myself. It's bad enough that I revealed my identity, I cannot have them see you." she tried to reason with him.

"You at least need to know where it is. Come on." Brian dragged her along and she didn't say anything.

 **At Gothyk Grotto:**

The meeting wasn't going well with Tertius Fume sitting on top of the wooden table in the dusty room and the Fearless members gathered around it. They were all furious to see Pamela act without telling them before hand. She crossed her arm as they were bickering over what to do with her. Tertius Fume had to shout to have his voice heard. "Just have those mouth of yours shut for a minute." they all grew silent and listened to him who now turned to Pamela. "Those two princesses are no problem and the Queen is ill. Just kill her and take the throne. Why did you make such a scene?" he floated higher from the table.

Pamela glared at him. "You get the news quite fast." she snapped at him. "I wont kill her. Yes, I may have threatened her but it was never serious." she was determined.

When Tertius Fume wanted to retort a Witch stopped him. "How do you think you earned such spot? If it weren't for us, you could never come back from exile." she spat at Pamela. "A little tramp wants to play it big."

Her comment made Pamela jump up, raged. "Watch your tongue when talking." she laughed furiously before leaning on the table. "You did help me but I earned this spot without you." she eyed them all. "I will do what I want, when I want. I'm not a puppet." as she said that something was thrown at her and she fell on the ground from the pain. Pamela touched her bleeding forehead that it's heat showed that she was hit by a **ThunderFlash.**

"Easy, easy Morwenna. She's just a child." Pamela heard one of the Wizard's voice tell the Witch who was still angry. Pamela stood up shakily and wiped off the blood with her sleeve. She saw Morweena looking at her as if wanting to shoot her again.

"Control your subordinates." she said rashly to Tertius Fume who was smiling gladly. "And forget about me, killing the Queen."

"You should stay so we can enjoy more _cat fight_." said Tertius Fume wryly as she walked briskly to the door. "You have three days to think. I want the Queen dead in three days." he called before she slammed the door behind her.

Brian was watching the gambling with laughter as Pamela came out. Hopeless, she went to him. "Brian," she said with a low tone that he didn't hear. "Beetle," she said louder since his surname was so unique that he would be sure he was being called.

He got up when he spotted her. "Finished? What's that on your face?" he reached for her forehead but she shoved his hand to a side. "Let's go." he offered her his arm without asking any further.

She liked that. "Brian, you once said that you were interested in me because of my determination for achieving my dreams. Remember?" when he nodded she continued. "Since Peter is gone, I feel that all I've been fighting for is in vain so I tried to push myself this morning and used my hatred as a excuse to carry on with my plan. But I can't help but wonder what life would be like if I was more like Cerys, more like you."

"You mean that you don't want to become the Queen anymore?" asked Brian hopefully as they walked out into the narrow alley that had gone slippery from constant raining.

"Not becoming Queen would make my whole life meaningless but I don't think I can do what it takes to be one." she wondered to tell him about the Fearless's orders but she held it herself back. "Will you still love me if I give up on the determination to become a Queen and just be your wife?" she asked with tearful eyes that made Brian smile.

He knew what she said meant that she would even let go of Artemis that she hated so much and it relieved him. He no longer had to choose between her and his brother. Brian touched her cold and wet face. He brushed her hair strands out of her eyes. "I love you whatsoever." he whispered and placed his lip on the scar on her forehead. She let her tears to fall freely on her cheeks silently and closed her eyes.

Pamela smiled as Brian kissed her scars and hoped that everything would turn out fine. She realized that she had never told Brian anything about her feeling so she rested her forehead against his and gazed into his brown eyes that were full of joy. "I love you." she whispered passionately.

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**


	17. Chapter 17: Pamela's era

**Hi guys and sorry for the late update. I had a cold so I couldn't edit the chapter. Here goes chapter 17:**

Pamela and Brian decided to get married in two days for the fear of something breaking them apart again. They didn't have time for a perfect wedding so they resorted to inviting few people. Pamela wore a simple white gown with a short veil on her wavy hair. She started packing her stuff in the palace with Brian to move out of the palace. As they were forcing the suitcases closed, the door burst open and James walked in. The wedding invitation was clutched in his fist. Pamela stood straight and looked at him. "What is it James?" she inquired sternly and James came forward.

"We need to talk. Now." his voice was trembling as if he was about to break the whole room apart. With a worried glance at Pamela, Brian stood in between them.

"Calm down and then talk." he held James back by his shoulder but James shove his hand aside and took out his sword in a swift motion. "Have you lost your mind?" yelled Brian as James pointed at his throat.

With confidence that James would never harm her, Pamela took his sword by it's blade. A sting of pain ran through her body as the blade cut her flesh but she didn't let to just to force some sense into his head. "James, stop this instant." she didn't let Brian take another step forward. "This is an order." she exclaimed.

Slowly, James brought his sword down and Pamela released her hand and held it away to not stain her dress. Brian took a piece of cloth and started wrapping it around her hand while swearing under his breath. "Why rush the marriage? You two were fine as partners." James's hoarse voice made them look at him. He took another step to Pamela as if not seeing Brian. "Can't you not do this? Is it necessary?" Pamela raised an eyebrow in confusion and stayed silent. "I can't stand you getting married." James confessed bitterly and dropped his sword.

"James, you're a good friend of mine and have helped me so many times. But you always knew about my feelings so stop acting so childish." Pamela answered rather harshly. "Throw away this feeling that will never work because only then you can continue working with me." she glanced at Brian's ashen face from hearing such a conversation. "Make your decision. If I see you today at the wedding then I'll assume that you have accepted it. Understood?"

James nodded and walked out as fast as he came in. Pamela looked at Brian but he didn't say anything so she never talked about it again. The wedding was held that night in secret with only Cerys, Martin, Alther, Milo and James at guests. They gathered around a small table in Brian's house. Pamela felt relieved to let go of everything. She had even told Queen Mathilda about the assassination plan and that she had long given up on gaining her crown. Her next bold act which surprised everyone was releasing Artemis in exchange for the girl Martin liked. Artemis and Queen Mathilda didn't believe a thing she said about living a quiet life but she didn't care. The good thing was that she had managed to make Cerys happy.

What Pamela dreaded was the third day but was glad to see nothing had happened so she continued on with her new life with Brian. It was at nights that she sometimes woke up from having nightmares about the Fearless but Brian was always there to calm her down. He had made her a collection of colourful crystal glasses so that she can play music whenever she felt uneasy to release her mind.

After a week, she had just believed that maybe she could live a good life without becoming a Queen. Her constant nightmares and Brian's calming words had made her sure that the Fearless would carry on with their plan without her. Their lack of contact was the most soothing thing for her. All her hopes were turned to be in vain after that week.

Pamela was sleeping soundly in Brian's arms that a piece of cloth was pressed roughly against her mouth. Before she could open her eyes, she heard a female voice chant. _"Transport us to the forest lake. Transport us safe and without a sound."_ When she opened her eyes, she saw herself and Brian being surrounded by the Fearless members with Tertius Fume floating in middle.

Instinctively, Brian shielded her with his body and looked at her as she held onto his arm. "You okay?" he whispered which Pamela answered with a nod of her head.

Pamela opened her mouth to speak that they teared her away from Brian and dragged her to the small lake. She heard Brian shout as her head was pushed into the water. Her breathing became short and eyes blur from having her head sunk into the water for so long. She felt suffocated that she was pulled up. They didn't give her time to take a deep breath and pushed her head back in.

After doing it for several times and making sure it had weakened her enough; they let her go and lay on the ground. Through her blur visage she saw Brian gagged and in a confinement spell. Pamela coughed heavily to let the water out.

"Well well, look whose here. Our little Pamela." Tertius Fume hovered over her. "We extended your thinking time but you misused it to marry that boy." he glanced mockingly at Brian's struggles.

Pamela sat up and shove her hair out of her face. "I won't do it and I don't want to be Fearless anymore." she shout was broken by another series of coughing.

Tertius Fume laughed that made him look more like a goat. "But we told you years ago that once a Fearless, always a Fearless."

"You have many men that are more skilled that I am. Why not have them do the job? Why me?" she asked desperately.

He floated over to Brian. "You have people's heart. No one will object if you become a Queen and I'm sure you are well aware that the person who wants to take the crown from a generation must kill with her own hands." his statement brought laughter upon Pamela. Still shaken, she got up and went to him.

"What if I don't? I don't want the crown anymore." as she said that countless hands pushed her against the grass and forced her to stay that way by **magyk.** They pulled Brian to the lake.

Tertius Fume turned to her. "We kept thinking and thinking about the reason behind your change and realized it." A wizard that wore a mask over his face, pulled Brian's head up by grabbing his hair violently and drew it near the water. "If we terminate the source then you may join us. You may reconsider your decision to let go of the crown after all we've done." finished Tertius Fume.

Pamela was dumbfounded when they pushed Brian's head into the water. Judging by Tertius Fume's expression, she knew that they wouldn't bring his head up like they did with her. Brian's body was trembling and it was all too unbearable for her. "Stop!" she screamed but no one did. "I'll do it. I'll do it so please stop. I promise." she pleaded.

Tertius Fume smiled and they brought Brian's head up. Pamela felt the body lock lifted from her body and ran to him.

"Get it done by tomorrow." ordered Tertius Fume and vanished when she shot him a poisonous look. They all disappeared one by one. Pamela shook the unconscious Brian and slapped his face until he was awake once again. She let out a sigh of relief to see him well.

Brian looked at his wet clothes and then at her shaken face. "You didn't agree, right?" he look at her frantically as she stood up and went to examine the plants. "Pamela, tell me that you didn't agree."

She looked closely at the plants leaves for any that weren't bitten by insects. "I couldn't watch you die." she found one and started to digging with a her hands. "Plants that insects let alone have venomous roots. So if I take the essence, we can make a poison." she explained.

Brian walked to her and pulled the plant out of her grip. "You're not going to kill anyone." he declared firmly.

Pamela took the plant back. "I will to save you." she rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Let's go home." she didn't wait for him to catch up and walked off to avoid arguing him.

* * *

Pamela stood in front of the mirror the next evening to check her appearance. She wasn't wearing her usual gown but wore black trousers, black shirt and brown boots. Brian had long given up on talking to her and was watching her as she put on her long red coat. "Do I look fine?" she turned on her heel to Brian who creased his eyebrows.

"Yes, you look perfectly ready to kill." he replied sarcastically. Pamela sighed and sat beside him on the bed.

"Didn't you kill Peter to save me?" she inquired and Brian look away. "So stay here and I'll get everything done. Tomorrow we won't have to do these kind of things anymore." she got up but Brian didn't let go of her hand. He went to the closet and wore his coat.

"I will come with you or you won't go at all."

 **Queen Mathilda's chamber at the same time:**

Queen Mathilda was giving out her last decree since her illness had made her weak. She rested on the sofa and looked at Cerys's crying eyes. "Don't cry, you can always visit me at the Queen's room." she reserved from saying that she hoped that Cerys would make it to become a Queen to be able to visit her. "Cerys there's a last decree that I have to issue but since it's too dangerous to hold, you have to keep it a secret from everyone even Artemis and your father."

Cerys nodded obediently and opened a parchment of paper. She held the quill. "Okay, I am ready."

The Queen smiled at her. "My first adviser and army commander Pamela Beetle, who is like a treasure to this country shall turn into a source of betrayal once I die. Hence, I hereby order her to be killed to prevent any corruptions in the future. Queen Mathilda." she finished quietly as Cerys sat motionless for a moment. "Use this in case of any trouble." it pained her to call Pamela a treasure but she had to or they would view her order as a last order driven by fear.

"But, Pamela is my friend. This is not possible." Cerys's voice of objection grew quiet as Queen Mathilda started couching heavily. She rolled the decree and hid it in her shirt. "I'll go get the physician. Wait, okay?" said Cerys urgently and rushed out of the room. Right after she ran out of the palace, the Fearless members poured in the palace and silently killed all the guards surrounding the Queen's room so that by the time Pamela and Brian reached the palace it was empty.

Pamela held the poison's bowl in her hands. "You call James and Martin. I may need backup." she told Brian softly and he went off with a slight frown. Taking a deep breath she entered the palace. A gasp escaped her as she saw all the corpses of the guards on the floor and the all the bloods that had splattered against the wall.

She shook off her fear and headed to Queen Mathilda's chamber while looking only straight. Pamela tried to not let her glance stray to the corpses lining the way. By the time she reached the Queen's chamber, she had lost count of the number of dead guards.

Pamela opened the chamber's door and saw and saw Queen Mathilda on the golden sofa with her eyes closed. She placed the poison's bowl on the table and shove Queen Mathilda slightly to wake her up. She had to wake her so that she could drink the poison. The Queen fell to the side numbly that forced Pamela to take a step back.

Giving herself courage, she touched Queen Mathilda's cheek to find it cold and checked her pulse but there was nothing. "Thank you." she whispered as she took the poison's bowl. "Thank you for going without my help." she poured the poison into a vase. "I will never forget your last generosity for not making a murderer out of me." she started to go out that the door opened to reveal Brian, James and Martin with soldiers behind them.

She spotted Cerys coming into the room with the Physician following her. They all stopped dead when they saw her.

"Her royal majesty is dead." declared Pamela slowly. Cerys's cry was piercing her heart as she tried to run to her mother but James held her back for her own safety.

Pamela wanted to cry at that point but she smiles instead. Her eyes filled with tears as well. "Her majesty once said that the one who has the people's heart is the true ruler." she repeated what Peter had told her the day she came back from exile. Pamela turned away from Cerys's bloodshed eyes and Brian's shocked to the Queen who was lying dead. "People?" she mocked bitterly and took few steps toward the Queen as she heard Artemis's voice asking Cerys the reason for the commotion.

Pamela ignored her crying sound. To solidify her position and not have anyone see her tears she pointed at them while facing the Queen's closed eyes. "Look at them, Your Majesty," everyone grew silent to hear her out but Pamela no longer minded them. She was just beginning to understand the true meaning of all of her life. "These are my people. Not Your Majesty's, but this Pamela's people." she screamed and tears ran down her cheeks. She let her hand drop and gulped. "Now, Pamela's era has began." she finished with a sorrowful smile and turned to leave.

She motioned at James to let Cerys go. Cerys ran past her and held her mother while Artemis sat numbly next to her sofa. Pamela brought her hand up to pat Cerys's back to sooth her but the moment her hand touched Cerys she screamed and shove her away.

Pamela wanted to tell her that her mother wasn't killed by her but that meant having the Fearless get rid of her and Brian. So she forced a smile onto her lips and walked past all her followers out of the palace. No one followed her this time as she walked back home.

The Castle was in moaning the next day for the Queen's death. Everyone were ordered to wear black until the end of the week. Only the royal family, Extraordinary Wizard and Pamela were allowed to attend the funeral. Cerys was crying in her father's arms while Milo watched her sadly. Artemis sat quietly beside Queen Mathilda's father and stared at the Queen's picture.

Pamela and Alther stood behind them as costumed. "How could you do it?" Alther whispered to her so quietly that she hardly heard it.

"I must become the Queen." Pamela didn't answer his question directly. She had grown numb by last night since she knew that the only way to keep herself and Brian alive was becoming a Queen and Banish Tertius Fume.

Ignoring Alther's glances, she walked forward and looked at the royal family. "My sincere sympathies." she said calmly since Martin had told her that Cerys and Artemis stopped the news from spreading and had told everyone that the Queen died from illness. It was relieving and heartbreaking at the same time for it showed Cerys's fear in her ever increasing power. "I'll be around if you need anything." she finished in a soothing tone.

As she wanted to leave, she caught Artemis's ambitious look at the Queen's crown that was on top of her picture frame. She knew at once at Artemis was thinking of coveting the throne and it meant she would be the Fearless's next target. Pamela wanted it to slide but she couldn't, for Brian's sake at least. She crouched down and threw her arms around Artemis who stood stiff in them.

"Run away," she whispered to her and Artemis looked at her with surprise. "You become a Queen?" she mocked her as Artemis tried to pull free but Pamela just held her tighter. "Forget these vain thoughts and run away." she smiled in her ear. "This is my last shred of compassion to you. Run away with Ethen and never come back." she drew back and gazed one last time at Artemis's frightened eyes before she left.

Pamela walked out of the funeral that she heard her name being called and she turned to see Cerys. "Yes?" she tried to sound indifferent.

"Why did you do it?" asked Cerys while crying. "Mom was already ill, I promised to not stand in your way of becoming Queen and I would've drawn Artemis away so why? Why did you betray us?" her voice was trembling.

It was painful for Pamela but she kept the indifferent mask on her face. "Don't ask why Cerys and don't judge. You can never know the reason behind it." she turned to leave that Cerys shouted to have her voice heard clearly.

"Any reason isn't good enough for killing my mother." Pamela didn't turn to face her as she continued. "Forget about becoming the Queen because I will become one and will make sure that my daughter and her children will become one as well." she was declaring war but Pamela still couldn't tell her the whole story. "You will never be a Queen. No one will know who you were and will know nothing of your accomplishments for I won't let you to do anything anymore." Cerys's voice had gone hoarse.

Pamela grimaced and blinked the tears back as she turned back to Cerys. "You are the crown princess, you have all the rights to become a Queen so why don't you exile me for another ten years?" she truly wished that Cerys did so and then the Fearless would be forced to give up on her.

Cerys smiled bitterly. "I have a decree to have you executed. No matter how hard you try or how many people you have on your side, the decree will be followed. But I won't show it to anyone in honour of our friendship that is now over. Consider this in return for anything good that ever happened between us." she glanced at the flower hair pin in Pamela's hair. "Don't force me to use it." she threatened and went back in the funeral. Pamela just smiled and watched her leave.

She walked out of the palace and saw Brian waiting for her. She walked quietly into his arms. "We have to get rid of the Fearless." she mumbled. "If I ever become a Queen, it won't because the Fearless wanted me to. I will not be their puppet." Pamela was relieved that Brian knew of her innocence.

"Don't worry, I will stop them from controlling us at any cost." Brian took a step back and smiled at her. "We defeated Peter together. We can do it." he forcefully took her hand for a high five just to bring smile to her lips.

 **This story will hopefully end in 21 chapters. Tell me if you want Pamela POV about the occurrences in Mystery in Past all summed up in one chapter. Tell me if you liked it or not and farewell for now.**


	18. Chapter 18: Gone

**Hi all, I am deeply sorry for updating so late. The truth is that, I wrote this chapter weeks ago but never got to edit it cause of my entrance exam (please pray I pass). Anyhow, hope you are enjoying this and thank you for waiting. Chapter 18:**

It's been years after Queen Mathilda's death and neither Pamela nor Cerys were able to become Queen. Some were on Cerys's side because of her royal blood and many were with Pamela because of her wit and talents. Artemis had taken Pamela's advice to heart and had disappeared overnight.

The commotion was so intense that Pamela sometimes wondered how she would survive without Brian. They were days that she would just play music with glasses to stop herself from going and killing each and every member of the Fearless. She and Brian used the house as their shelter to make plans for taking out the Fearless.

Alther was busy with his new apprentice Marcia Overstand after his previous one quit to live in the house on top of Pamela and Brian's. Pamela had tried to talk with Alther but stopped when he declared their friendship over. That was one of the worst days of Pamela's life. She had started the day with a terrible argument with Cerys who looked at with despise since her mother's death and then saw Alther at her house to hear him no be able to continue friendship with a murderer.

The moment he stepped out of the house, Pamela had started vomiting heavily until Brian brought a physician. The news of her pregnancy made Brian so happy that he treated the whole Rambling. Pamela was happy at first but it didn't last night as the Fearless started pressing her to continue though becoming weak.

Pamela tried to look her best despite having a seventh month stomach as she entered the army's training ground. They were reversing to show Ceres their improved skills. Upon her arrival, Daren who was now the instructor shouted and everyone stopped.

They cleared the way for her and bowed on the ground. Pamela smiled. "There's no need to bow. A simple salute will suffice." she told Daren and walked passed them to her chair that was ready next to Cerys's.

Cerys's change still surprised her as she returned her smiled and went to sit beside her. Queen Mathilda's death had been hard on Cerys and had made her childish face into a grown woman who had lines around her eyes. She no longer laughed with the same joy or looked at Pamela the same way. She had become a greater opponent that anyone Pamela had ever contended with. Only because of Cerys's will to fight and Pamela being reluctant to fight back

"What you done yesterday was very _kind_." Pamela said sarcastically at the news of Cerys setting the new rebellion group free. "But kindness cannot rule the Castle. Punishment must be as swift and cruel as a thunder and rewards must be slow and sparing. That's how to rule people." she stated firmly but Cerys didn't say anything. "Are you trying to ruin the Castle once and for all?"

Cerys smiled at that. "Unlike you Pamela, I don't want to have people submit to from fear. Yes, that's what you did years back. You planted fear in the rebellion's mind and then showed them mercy to have them on your side." she glanced at the few guards standing behind Pamela that one was the rebellion's leader. "I won't do that. I will rule with negotiation, freedom and hope."

Pamela sighed with pretend frustration. "I thought I was doing you a favour, Princess." they no longer called each other by names and it hurt Pamela. "But what are you saying instead of thanking me; negotiation? Freedom and hope?" she laughed mockingly and gazed at Cerys's eager eyes to know more. "Hope for the right future is out of people's capacity, negotiation is disturbing for their feeble minds and any kind of freedom will make them uneasy. People are realistic creatures and that's why they sometimes show irrational attitudes." she eyed the guard at her right to have their surrounding cleared as the conversation was going in the directions she didn't like.

Cerys ordered her men to go. "Now I understand why the Castle couldn't develop for fourteen years."

"Why... why is that?" Pamela was somewhat scared to ask that.

"Because Pamela..." Cerys smiled with delight. "Pamela you are the Castle's legitimate ruler." Pamela's eyes widened with surprise at that comment. "If you were the true ruler, wouldn't you have cherished the Castle people? Then wouldn't you give them the right negotiation, the right freedom and endless hope? But since you're not their Queen wasn't it like raising someone else's child." her smile became a grin. "Unlike you, I don't have any darkness in my past and have no intention in having one. Isn't that the thing that's makes us different?"

Pamela was set back by that. Cerys had never been so hard. She managed a smiled but was at loss at words that Cerys stood up. "Ah, your words left a deep impression in me." she stated softly while motioning the guards to join them. "Punishment must be swift and cruel as a thunder and rewards must be slow and sparing. I'll take that to heart." she nod her head. "Now if you excuse me."

When Cerys walked out of the training field, Daren ran to her side and crouched beside her. "There's a Witch who wants to see you. If may mar your reputation." he whispered in her ear. Pamela gripped the armrest and closed her eyes to calm down. She nodded with approval since she felt too tired to have an argument with the Fearless.

Morweena walked briskly to her side and shook her. "Found that plant yo little weasel. How dare_" Morweena started but Pamela swiftly silenced her by pressing her finger at her mouth and go up. She motioned at the impatient Morweena to follow her out. The pain in her stomach was ever increasing as she walked pass the soldiers who stood aside and saluted her.

"You're a Witch. What do you think you're doing in the palace? How did you get in?" she hissed at Morweena after going into the corridor. Morweena pushed Pamela back with an extraordinary strength. She threw a large rotten leaf at Pamela that she quickly recognized. "You searched my house?" she asked with great irritation.

Morweena gritted her teeth. "Yes, I finally convinced Tertius to it." she smiled brightly. "I always told them that you weren't to be trusted and here's the proof." she pointed at the leaf in Pamela's hand. "Only a fool wouldn't notice that you took the vase from Queen Mathilda's chamber to just cover up_" Morweena couldn't go on any further for Pamela dropped the leaf behind her and dragged her out. She hoped that Cerys's spies would take it to her.

That might be the only she could make her understand that she had poured the poison in the vase instead of killing the Queen with it. Pamela's train of thoughts was cut when she got from behind and fell from the last three steps of the palace onto the street.

Blinded by pain she searched for anything to hold onto. Morweena's constant talking was making her dizzy. As she reached up a hand caught her and dragged her up. "Oh, lover to aid. Shall I take you out instead of her?" Morweena's mocking voice made her open her eyes.

Brian was staring angrily at Morweena while still holding her. He circled his hand around her. "Let's go. I got this." he muttered and started to walk off with her that something red flew past Pamela's cheek, missing her head by inches. She felt her cheek warm up and turned to face Morweena but Brian forced her to stand back and ran up the steps to Morweena.

Pamela didn't hear anything as Brian was whispering but she was surprised to see Morweena look crossed at first and then a small smile appeared on her lips. Pamela tried to read their lips but Brian talked while covering his mouth and Morweena was silent. Brian raised an eyebrow and Morweena nodded before going off.

Smiling delightfully, Brian took Pamela's hand but she didn't return his smile. "What was that about?" she asked with curiosity.

"I told her how to stop obeying Tertius Fume and the way to get more powerful." Brian explained and expected to see Pamela happy but she pulled free from him and creased her eyebrows from the horrible pain. "What?" asked Brian.

She crossed her arms. "If you knew how then why you never told mr how? I am doing these things to keep our lives." she looked away with annoyance. "No one wants to get rid of Tertius Fume. You should've told me how."

"Don't make excuses Pamela. Not to me at least." replied Brian a bit harsher than he intended. Pamela looked at him with surprise, it was the first time she had seen him so frustrated. "Yes, you don't like the Fearless's pressure to become a Queen but you can't deny that it's helping you to achieve your dream." he said straight forward.

Pamela laughed angrily and rubbed her forehead. "I may be ambitious or even brutal sometimes. I knowledge that, but not when it comes to you." the pain and hot weather combined with her first argument with Brian, brought tears to her eyes. "I thought that I'd proven that to you in all these years." her voice was hoarse as she pushed herself to walk off.

He followed her but she knew it was all because he was concerned about her and that was worse, since it showed that he believed in what he said. At the Rambling entrance, she saw James waiting with Martin for her at their door.

They turned as they saw her approach while holding the walls for support. James ran to her and took her arm to help her but Brian caught up. He silently shove his hand away with a frown and grabbed her himself.

"James, there's something you must do." Pamela said, still avoiding Brian. "Station the guards around all the Ice faction members' houses. I suspect that someone might try to take us out." she glanced at Martin who stood in middle of Brian and James. "Prepare the army. We will need it soon."

"That's why we came Pamela." voiced Martin desperately. "Princess Cerys ordered us to go to the boarder. I know she wanted to weaken us but I couldn't object when she_"

"Then go Martin." Pamela finished and freed her arm from Brian's grip. "I didn't expect Cerys to think that far. She seems to have increased the palace security with Alther's help." she ran her hand through her hair. "Stay alert. I have a feeling that they may use my condition to do something." she ordered and firmly and glanced at Brian's ashen face. "I can get to the house myself."

* * *

Pamela was rapidly going through every book that Brian had ever read but she found nothing. The noise coming from the Heap's house wasn't helping her to concentrate. She was about to go and bang at their door that Brian came in. Pamela sat back in her chair and stared at the small mirror on the table.

Brian sat across her. "I never meant it like that. I'm sorry." he said quietly to her who didn't break her gaze.

"Okay," she answered curtly and kept staring at her visage. She had been always praised for the fire of ambition in her eyes. It had caused men to trust her enough to vow their loyalty. Pamela used to love that look but after she had heard Brian's statement about her selfishness, she hated it.

Brian took her hand which she didn't react to. "I am really sorry." he waited until she nodded. Tears ran into Pamela's eyes. "What is bothering you? You seemed troubled earlier today as well." he said with worry as he saw a tear fall from her eye.

"I'm envious." confessed Pamela and finally gazed at Brian who looked at her as if not believing what he was hearing. "Yes, I envy Cerys. I envy the fact that she has a great past and that she can gain what she wants with kindness instead of scaring them." she smiled bitterly and bit her lip to stop her tears from falling. "She never has to do the things I did."

Seeing her like that was surprising for Brian. "Just that?" he asked and brushed her tears off to sooth her.

"Why is it that I'm not from the royal blood?" her voice was trembling as she closed her eyes to calm down. "This Pamela, never had the chance to think of a dream other than becoming a Queen. I had to be ambitious, heartless and sometimes even cruel. If I was of the royal blood then I would never have joined the Fearless or refused to admit my innocence in Queen Mathilda's death." Pamela clutched her skirt and took a deap breath. "It exhausts me, Brian. I do things that I have to do and then I see you hurt by my actions. I gave up on becoming the Queen but the Fearless didn't let me. So why do you think I don't want to take them out. Is that even fair?"

Brian got up and crouched on the ground in front of her. He held her hands and smiled. "I'm sorry, I really am." he smiled as she too took his hand. "I didn't want to press you in between your desire to become Queen and destroying Tertius Fume but since you insist." he took a piece of paper that was ripped from a book and handed it to her. "You can take out the Fearless with the help of the army and the Wizards and **Banish** Tertius Fume to **Darke** halls." Pamela studied the **Banish** spell as he went on. "The problem is we cannot do it without the Wizard Tower's help and Alther_"

"Hates me." finished Pamela and took a deep breath. "But we have to try. I'll try talking to Alther at any cost and you can gather the_" her words were cut as a stone broke the window. They both got up swiftly and looked at the direction that the stone was thrown. Brian forced her to sit and ran to the window. He carefully looked out and jumped on Pamela in time for numerous fire lit arrows were shot at them.

Brian shielded her with his body. The whole house was fire and they could hear the Rambling residents yelling for help. Pamela brought up the emerald stone on the ring she shared with all the Ice faction members. "James. James!" she screamed in it so that her call would be transferred to James. More arrows were shot and now she could hear the sound of the **Fyre** spells to bring down the house. Brian dragged her up swiftly so that they could escape. "Bring the army. Do you hear me James? Bring the army." she ordered

 **James's POV:**

James was walking between the soldiers in the training field that he felt his ring buzzing. As he pressed on it, Pamela's scream set him on run. He ran to the army to order the dispatch that one of the Ice faction ministers held him back. "Why are you taking the army? We must all give our consent." he interfered.

Desperate to be quick, he shove the minister's hand away. "Pa... Lady Pamela ordered it." he answered curtly and started to gather the soldiers. Cerys and Alther walked into the training field just as he was about to take the lead in taking the army to Rambling. He bowed swiftly when he reached them.

"Did Lady Pamela ask for the army?" inquired Cerys and extended her hand. "She always orders with a written reason. Let me read it."

James couldn't tell them about the ring communication so he looked around for help but none of the Ice faction members around him were of any use. "It was a verbal command, Your Highness." he then drew closer to them. "She is under attack. She had told us beforehand that the Fearless might try to take her out." he knew that Cerys had seen the Fearless brand on Pamela's arm before the exile.

Alther, however, was lost. "Why would the Fearless be attacking her? What is her connection to them?" he asked loudly that made the ministers whisper. "How can we know you're telling the truth?"

Cerys too looked at James with question. His confusion was obvious through his constant lip biting. Somewhere deep in her heart she wanted to help but after what had happened with her mother, Cerys couldn't believe Pamela or James so easily. "You cannot take the army." she declared firmly that made James's heart stop. He glanced at the ministers but none objected. "Alther and I, will accompany you to there. If the army was needed then we will send for it."

* * *

Brian shut the bedroom door behind him and tried to breath in between the smoke from the fire. Pamela was in tears from the pain she was experiencing. She was too breathing rapidly that Brian ran to her and covered her mouth and nose with a scarf. "Hang on love. Hang on, I'll get you out." he tried to calm her but Pamela shouted from pain and fell to the ground.

She circled her arms around her abdomen. "Brian, it's coming." it was all she could say before being unable to speak from pain. Brian tried to not panic and find a way out. Since they feared anyone breaking in their bedroom, the windows had been sealed years ago. He broke the window open with a box and ran back to Pamela.

"Okay, it's okay. Come on." Brian said hastily as he dragged her up and carried her to the window. Fire hadn't reached that part of the house yet so they could easily climb out. Brian went out first and helped Pamela out who was about to lose consciousness. Everyone were out and trying to save themselves from the fire. No one noticed them jump to the ground.

They made their way up to the upper floor of the Rambling. The Heap family were wearing their coats to run out that Brian spotted Silas and Sarah Heap who were helping their children. Half-walking, half-dragging Pamela, he stumbled in front of them. "Please, please help us." he pleaded to them. "She needs help."

When Sarah saw Pamela's state she swiftly helped them in and they closed the door behind them. Sarah brushed her curly blond hair that had gone frizzy back with a bandana and opened the bedroom door for them to go in. "Simon, hot water." Sarah ordered loudly and started pulling out bed sheets.

Simon ran in with a large bowl of water and Sarah pushed them all out. Brian tried to think clearly through Pamela's screams coming from the room. They heard shouts to find them and footsteps running up the stairs. "You save yourselves. I'll delay them as long as possible." he told the six Heap boys and Silas.

"Boys go out. We'll handle it." Silas's eyes started shimmering green and magyk buzzed around him. "Don't worry, I was Alther's apprentice for a while. I know my job." he smiled to assure Brian and started shielding the door for the Heap boys to run out as Brian took a large piece of wood and stood in front of the bedroom.

The footsteps were getting closer and in an instant it was a battle. Silas was using all of his power to keep the masked intruders from coming in. Simon and Sam pushed their brothers out and stayed to help him. Brian recognized them as the Fearless so he stepped away from the bedroom door which had now grown quiet and he could no longer hear Pamela's screams.

Brian knew that the Fearless would recognize him as well. "Why are you attacking a member?" he shouted at them and they turned to him. He saw Tertius Fume's ghost hover over them. "What happened to your promises that you wouldn't harm her if she acted by your order?"

"We wouldn't have done that if it weren't for tonight." replied Tertius Fume and tried to come in but he couldn't because of the ghost-hood rules. "You two betrayed us tonight and that is something we can never forgive." he ran his hand down his pale goat-like beard. Brian wanted to answer that a baby's crying sound emerged from the bedroom. "I want that baby. Double the force." Ordered Tertius Fume with determination.

Brian ran behind Silas. "I'll make sure they escape and come back here. Then you and the boys can go while I hold them back." he suggested rapidly as the attack brought Simon to knee. Silas didn't break his concentration and nodded.

Brian ran into the bedroom to see Pamela's eyes closed and Sarah wrapping the blanket around the baby. He forgot about everything and ran to Pamela. He shook her hysterically until she weakly opened her eyes. "She's fine. They're both are." Sarah voiced from behind him.

Feeling relieved Brian kissed Pamela's hand. She wiped her tears and smiled as he embraced her gently. "Thank you." he told Sarah and got up. Brian ran to the window to open it. "You two must leave. Silas and the boys will follow you." he looked out of the window and saw James and two figures running to the fire at the Rambling. "James's here." he informed Pamela as he helped her to a sitting position.

"I'll take the baby. Take care of Silas and children." Sarah hugged the baby and climbed out of the window without any questions. Brian nodded and tried to lift the half conscious Pamela. She grabbed the bed frame but fell back unto the bed with a groan.

Panicked to see her like that, Brian started to lift her up. He looked down the rustic ladder that Pamela let herself to stand. "I can do it." she held the window and shakily stepped on the ladder. Brian took her arms to help her down before going that Pamela grabbed his shirt. "Don't leave me." she mumbled.

"I'll follow shortly." reassured Brian and stroked her hair so that she wouldn't know of the commotion outside. "I promise." he smiled which she returned.

"Okay, so we'll wait for you." Pamela started to climb down slowly. Brian watched her until she reached the ground before going back to the living room.

James saw Pamela on the ladder and ran to her followed by Cerys and Alther. He reached in time to grab her as she fell from the second last step. "See? Send for the army." James snapped at Cerys and looked back at Pamela. "What happened? You okay?"

"Brian," moaned Pamela and glanced at Alther and Cerys. They were her last hope. "Brian's still in there and so are Sarah's children and husband." she took Cerys's hands between hers. "Do something." Cerys didn't know what to do at that point since a small part of her felt that it Pamela deserved this after killing her mother.

Seeing her silence, Pamela turned to Alther. "Please, Alther." she cried and stumbled back. "Hate me all you want but Brian's innocent." she glanced at Sarah's worried look. "And you know their family from way back. You can do it. I beg you."

Her pleading worked and Alther nodded. He climbed up the ladder swiftly and Cerys turned to her guard. "Dispatch_" her sudden change of mind was unheard as Alther made a huge explosion and a large web net that landed Brian, Silas, Simon and Sam to the ground. They swiftly ran away from the house.

Pamela held onto Brian and he kept stroking and kissing her hair to calm her down. They would've stayed that way if it weren't for the Fearless's members who were waiting as a backup. James pulled Pamela away from Brian.

"You must leave." he told her who was trying to break free from his firm grip. Sarah who was also in Silas and her sons embrace broke free with a start and looked at them. Cerys unleashed the two horses that were tied at the small shop. They were all forced to ground from the **Firebolts** until Alther jumped down to help them. Cerys brought the horses and Sarah sat on it while holding the baby. Silas didn't let Sam argue and pushed him and Simon up the horse.

Brian knew that they would follow Pamela and the baby since Silas and Alther weren't to their interest. He was the only other option than Pamela. "James, you must protect her at all cost." he called to James that made Pamela's look back at him sharply.

James nodded but Pamela clung onto Brian's arm. "What about you? You must come to." she just realized Brian's thought from his silence. "No, Brian. You're not going to sacrifice for me. I won't let you." she demanded.

"Make sure to keep her safe. Take her with you," Brian told James and then looked at Pamela. "You must live so that our child can live. If you're alive then I'm okay. So go!" he reluctantly let James drag Pamela back. She struggled as her hand slipped from Brian's sleeve.

Pamela screamed and cried when Brian took out the jeweled dagger that she had given him for their anniversary and ran to the fight with Silas and Alther. James was begging her to stop but she wasn't hearing. He forced her up onto the horse that Cerys was sitting on. Cerys set the horse on run before Pamela could jump down.

Through tears that had made her eyes blur, Pamela looked back at them. Most of the Fearless members were being pulled into Alther's **magyakal JellyNet.** Brian was knocking them out by striking at their legs. They were about to turn at the corner of the Rambling that Pamela heard Brian's shriek of pain.

Gone insane from fear, Pamela loosened her feet from the horse and let herself slip. She heard Cerys call her as she stumbled hard against the cold ground. Her eyes were shut from pain but she forced her way to stand and walked back to the battle.

The battle was finished as Alther had captured all the members except Tertius Fume who seemed to have escaped. James whose face was full of scars and was limping blocked her way. Alther and Silas didn't notice her as they sat near a figure against the wall. The fire wasn't completely out and Alther wasn't trying to stop it. The very thought worried her.

She was out of strength as she begged James with her eyes to let her pass which he did. She walked numbly to where Alther and Silas were standing and saw him. Brian was bleeding heavily from a sword's wound. She stared at it with disbelief as if it was just one of her nightmares.

Alther got up when he saw her. "Pamela... I..." he didn't know what to say so he resorted to path her on the shoulder. His touch made everything a reality and Pamela fell near Brian with a quiet scream.

She tried to stop the bleeding by pressing on it but the wound was too deep. Brian looked at her and pulled her hand away gently. Cerys's voice of command for a physician was far from her. She felt her cheeks become wet but was still too afraid to believe.

"Don't cry." whispered Brian and he smiled weakly. He reached up and caressed her tears. "It's not your fault Pamela. It's not." he was talking with great hardship.

Pamela shook her head to clear the fog in it and laughed hysterically as well as crying. "You can't leave me. Remember? We had great plans. We were supposed to end this together." her guilt at dragging him in this was torturing her. She shove him a little to keep him conscious.

"I'm sure that you'll achieve those plans." he was now trembling. "You are the smart and brave. I'm sure you can be a great mother and... A great ruler." he let out another groan as speaking was painful. "Don't waste your life on revenge. Okay? And don't forget that you already have the power of a Queen. Don't risk your life to become one if you can't." his worrying about her until the end made Pamela cry harder and nod to insure him. "Thank you for being in my life Pamela. I never regretted a moment with you." he mumbled.

"Don't say goodbye Brian. Hold on." desperately, she turned to Alther who was looking at them with defeat. "Stop the bleeding, please."

It was too late for Alther to do anything and Brian knew it. "Sorry Alther for all... all the times I was harsh to you. And you too James." he whispered to them and then looked back at Pamela's red eyes. "Don't cry for me. I am happy with my life."

She tried to smile unsuccessfully and kissed his cheek. "I too never regretted a moment. Not when I gave up on becoming a Queen to marry you or when we decided to take out the Fearless." she felt weak from surrendering to the fate. "I love you and I will always do." she whispered in his ear.

Brian smiled weakly and started coughing. "Don't stop talking." he mumbled under his breath.

Pamela nodded at rested her head against his chest just like she used to do every night and Brian circled his arm around her. No one broke the silence as Pamela talked silently to him. She talked about each and every moment they had shared. She only stopped when she heard his whisper.

"I love you, Pamela." she felt Brian's grip on her shoulder become loose and knew that he was gone. She didn't move and closed her eyes to forget it. She felt dizzy. Pamela stopped thinking and let herself to be dragged into unconscious world while being in Brian's arms for the last time.

 **It was a really depressing chapter for me to write and I wish that I had a way to keep Brian alive since I had grown fond of him. Blame Angie Sage, not me :-) Thank you for reading and please review. Bye for now.**


	19. Chapter 19: Beetle

**Hello everyone, I wanted to post this sooner but every time something stopped me. I'm sorry.**

 **This first part is taken from Angie Sage. Chapter 19:**

Pamela had lost count of days since Brian's death. She had returned to her house which Alther had been able to repair. The memory of that night was vague in her mind. All she remembered was Brian's eyes when sacrificing himself for her.

There were times that someone knocked on the door but she never responded. Hearing the baby's crying sound had turned into a habit for her. Pamela no longer had the will in her to do anything or even live.

The guilt she felt had mingled with sorrow and was driving her insane. She couldn't help to think that Brian could be still alive if he had never met her or if she wasn't so foolish to accept his love and marry him.

The baby was turning purple from crying but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't find enough reasons to get up and feed him. The door was knocked again and she heard James calling her name. As always, Pamela didn't respond to his threats to break the door down.

A cracking sound came and James broke the door open. He ran in from the force followed by two scribes. Pamela glanced up for a moment then looked back at her silver wedding ring. It was the shiniest part of her since she still wore the same dress as the night she had lost Brian.

Blood had stained her dress and some of his blood had dried in her hair from sleeping on his injury.

"Lady Pamela, it's been days since your delivery." voiced the scribe like a machine. "The baby needs a name. Please cooperate." the scribe waited for her to answer but when she didn't he looked at James for help.

James sat beside Pamela and shook her. "Come to your senses." he picked up the baby and pushed it into her lap. "He's dying." he was now shaking her violently. "Are you going to kill this baby and yourself just because Brian died?" he shouted at her.

How loud he was. It gave Pamela headache. She wanted to call Brian to make all the noises leave but she didn't think he would hear her with her low tone. Pamela remembered all the times he couldn't hear her and when she called his surname he would always answer. He had mocked it himself that no one else would be named after an insect.

She wanted to hear his laughter again so she gathered all of her energy. "O Beetle Beetle." Pamela moaned and burst into tears when he didn't show up.

Fed up by her, the scribes wrote the baby's name as 'O Beetle Beetle' and left the house swiftly. Pamela couldn't stop crying now. James hugged her but she disengaged herself when recalling how Brian hated James embracing her.

Offended, James stood up and looked at her. "You know how much I love you but you never even bothered to think why." he let out a sound of exasperation in between her quiet sobs. "At first it was your beauty, then your bravery at your army's first day. Those were attractive to anyone but what made me love the most was your bold personality. I loved how you always managed to handle everything even the hardest things." he took the back of the sofa. "Handle this!"

"I couldn't save him." screamed Pamela that rose the baby's voice. "I am nothing now. I fought like I always had but what did I gain?" she cried harder that made eyes blur. "I lost Brian and my friends that had filled my family's empty place. It's not something that I can handle. Just leave me, I don't mind." she closed her eyes shut to not look at the baby lying on her lap.

James caressed her bruised hand and crouched beside her. She opened her eyes and saw him smiling soothingly. His handsome face, his long wavy brown hair that reached his shoulder, tanned skin and blue eyes had made him confident that she would accept him. He knew it was too soon to propose again that she read his mind and pulled her hand out.

He glanced at his empty hand. "You're too cruel, Pamela. I can't leave you even when you push me away." he laughed bitterly and walked to the door. "I'll go get help." with that he shut the door behind him.

Pamela groaned and looked at the baby and then at her bird on the crown bracelet. She stayed like that, like in a dream until she heard footsteps and Sarah Heap walked in with James.

She let out a quiet shriek when she saw the baby still in blanket and Pamela's right cheek covered with dried blood from sleeping on Brian's wound.

"Oh my, look at this child." Sarah gasped and ran to her. She pushed the baby onto James's hands and took Pamela's shoulder cautiously. "You've been like this the whole time? Let's go, you need to change." she asked quietly and took out a napkin for Pamela to wipe her tears.

Pamela grabbed the armrest of the sofa to stand up herself. Her hand slipped and she fell back onto the chair. "I can do it. I must." she mumbled and attempted to stand up again but her legs had gone sore and the negative impact of the night Brian had died was more than she thought. She fell again and James put the baby on the sofa and ran to her aid.

"Let me carry you." he wanted to do it immediately but the disapproving look on Sarah's face made him think twice about his actions. James held her arm and Pamela looked up at him. She hated to be weak and it pained her to be like this.

Pushing herself to be brave she smiled and took James's hand between hers to release her arm. "I... I am Pamela. Nothing will happen to me." she looked at them both without even a single glance at the baby. "I must be fine. There's no way around it." she held the table for support as she went into her bedroom.

The sight of Brian's coat still hanging on the bedframe made her finally accept the truth. Tears ran to her eyes once again as she closed the door shut behind her.

Pamela started digging the ground with an axe. She planted a small tree in the place and sat next to it. Brian had asked her to not look for revenge and she wasn't going to, but stepping down easily couldn't help her suppress her anger.

"Lady Pamela," her guard's voice came from behind her that forced her to tear her train of thoughts. "Her royal majesty is here to see you."

A smile painted on her lips from hearing that as she stood up and wiped the dirt from her hand. "Escort her." she ordered calmly and went to sit at the small table that was set near the waterfall.

Cerys climbed up the cliff and waited for Pamela to say something but when she didn't, she went ahead and sat across her.

"What brings you here?" asked Pamela in a calm manner that she had mustered after Brian's death.

Her question seemed to upset Cerys as she creased her eyebrows. "Pamela, please stop acting like this." she voiced but Pamela only stared at her with confusion. "How can you disappoint us all like this after all of those great plans that only you could accomplish?" her eagerness turned Pamela's smile into a grin.

"Am I disappointing you? What are you talking about?" she knew what Cerys was talking about but didn't want to open the subject.

Cerys took a deep breath as if forcing herself to form the words. "Do you even know how much I tried to think and act like you?" she said desperately.

Pamela didn't look at her and stared at the glass of water in front of her. "But?" she knew how bothering her calm mask was.

"If we are enemies then you are my most respected and trusted enemy. But why are you acting so vague?" inquired Cerys.

Taking a sip of the water, Pamela played with the glass. "You tried to think and act like me?"

"Yes,"

Pamela placed the glass on the table and let the sharpness of her thoughts reach her eyes as she finally looked up. "Then you must know why I am acting like this." she challenged.

Cerys gulped. "That is... what is making me anxious."

Pamela laughed quietly at that. "There were time that I considered you a friend and sometimes even a sister so you can ask me all you want. In honour of those days." she offered bitterly.

"Are you belittling and humiliating yourself?" asked Cerys quietly.

"I am." Pamela answered swift and curtly as she held herself accountable for Brian's death.

Cerys let out a deep sigh. "So much that it's unbearable?" Pamela nodded once in answer. She was glad that Cerys was getting her aim. "So are you going to reflect these days in your later decisions?" Pamela's blink of approval made Cerys's eyes widen in horror. "Do you really mean it?"

"I may be on the verge of failure and must watch you win but you can't expect me to accept defeat easily. That's too absurd." Pamela exclaimed and leaned onto the table with one arm. "You want the crown? Have it. I'll give it to you gladly. But..." she had succeeded in making Cerys doubt becoming a Queen. "What I have and you don't is army, time and influence. I am still Pamela, the woman whose appearance collided with the rain returning to the Castle and the shadow of the solar eclipse vanish. Call it luck, or anything you want. In people's eyes I am the Castle's luck."

Cerys too leaned on the table. "You are wrong. I only have the royal blood on my side so yes, that makes you advantageous but on the other hand it makes you vulnerable. You have too many things too lose." she tried to threaten but her voice was soft since she felt sorry for Pamela.

"Yes, that might be the case and the very reason why I came all the way here. I had to find my true intentions." Pamela took off the hairpin Cerys had given her and placed it gently on the table. "I will use everything in my body and soul to fight you. Because I won't be an empty shell of a Queen but will be the true one." she smiled delightfully when saying that. "Ah, and thank you. The decision you made that night to not lend me the army to save Brian made things much easier for me." she got up gracefully. Cerys was staring at the hairpin as teardrops kept falling from her eyes.

"I know you didn't kill mom. Alther tracked the poison and found that plant." Cerys closed her eyes. Her nose had turned red from crying. "I didn't know and thought... I really wanted to help but for a moment_"

Pamela cut through her words as anger washed over her. She leaned down and brought Cerys's chin up to look her in the eye. "Then bring Brian back. Bring him back and I won't need anything else." she grimaced. "You can't. No one can. That army could've saved him. I'm trying to not hold you responsible Cerys since you had every right to not want to help. But, don't ever talk about him again cause it makes me lose it." she let go of Cerys's chin and stood straight.

Cerys jumped up. "I wanted to help. I just didn't have time." she confessed while wiping her tears. "I'm sorry."

Pamela turned to her. "I believe you." she still couldn't hurt Cerys and it pained her to prolong the subject. "Let's go to the palace. We need to crown you." she walked off silently.

Much had happened since Cerys's coronation. Pamela took little interest in life matters. The only thing that mattered to her was Beetle. She enjoyed seeing Brian in him as he was always considerate and ready to help. There were times that he thought just like her and she always tried to dismiss such thoughts.

It had been seventeen years after Cerys and Alther's death. The memory of the day was still vague in Pamela's mind. All she remembered was James telling her the plan prior to happening and then force her to drink dreamless sleep potion when she wanted to go to palace and stop it. She knew it was to keep her away from danger and that he had tried to save them but always found him guilty as well.

Despite her extreme anger at him on that day, James was still at her side. He had proposed to her several times since Brian's death but every time, Pamela declined. She knew well that no matter how hard she tried, she could never have another man in her heart.

Everyone had forgotten who she was since she no longer operated publicly but used her subordinates to run the Castle. She had passed the idea of banishing Tertius Fume to the Extraordinary Wizard Marcia by one of her men that was close to her. Thanks to Marcia, the Fearless brand was gone.

Pamela smiled as she looked at the colourful crystal glasses that she had grown used to play instruments whenever she felt uneasy. The memory of the day Brian had given it to her was still lingering in her mind. She took the two silver sticks to play that James knocked and came in. He had found a way to copy her keys.

Beetle who was sitting on the couch and working on his work as the Chief Hermetic Scribe, looked up and frowned. He never liked James. Especially the way he looked at his mother.

James nodded hello to him and walked to Pamela who didn't even turn and was playing with her glasses.

"Pamela, we have a problem." he said urgently but with a low tone so that Beetle couldn't hear. "I need to talk to you in private." he whispered but Pamela didn't answer as she didn't want to disturb her memories with Brian that were floating in her head.

She started tabbing on the glass to get the right sound. James eyed her with annoyance from the sound. He took the glass of the hanger and emptied it in the vase.

Beetle jumped up to interfere if he wanted to start another argument with her. Pamela laughed with amusement at them and continued to play with another glass, louder this time.

"Artemis is doing things." he whispered in her ear.

"Where?" she tested another glass. The sound was loud enough to have their conversation unheard by Beetle.

"At the port. She's spreading negative rumors about you and wants to come back." he answered and laughed so that Beetle wouldn't get suspicions.

Smiling as well, Pamela turned to Beetle. "I need to go out of town for a while. Are you okay by yourself?"

Beetle nodded and took her arm and stepped away from James. "Mom, don't go with him." he whispered. "I don't have a good feeling about him. What is so special about him to make you tolerant him?" his voice was clearly heard by James that made him suppress his laughter.

Pamela grinned at Beetle's similarity to Brian in his distaste in James. "James is a good friend of mine and you can't believe how manipulating he can be." she too whispered. "He's so good with words that I sometimes ask myself am I tolerating him or like him as a friend." she finished with a wink and took her coat.

She nodded at James to follow her and left the house and the bemused Beetle. James brought a horse and helped Pamela up after sitting on it himself. "I ordered the port labors to arrest them secretly." he informed Pamela and set the horse on run.

It was near dawn by the time they reached the port. Pamela's face had gone numb from the cold wind as she jumped down from the horse and followed James to the boats. She wasn't wearing anything warm so she had to hug herself to keep warm.

"They are at the basement of that yellow boat." James at a yellow and white ship that stood out in the dark. It was 10 boats away. He turned to look at that Pamela that he saw her pale face from cold. Without saying anything to raise her objection, James took the thick scarf around his neck off and wrapped it around her neck so that it was covering her mouth and nose. Pamela looked at him with suspicion that he laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to confess my love to you again." he said wryly and walked faster.

"You better not." Pamela retorted mockingly and increased her speed as well until they reached the yellow ship. Several men were standing in front of it. They all saluted when they saw her crown with a bird on top necklace. It had become Pamela's insignia. "Are they inside?" she inquired.

One of them stepped forward. "Yes, Lady Pamela."

Pamela glanced at James and raised an eyebrow. He had become expert at reading her moves. James gave them 5 bags of money from his large pocket and they left. They entered the ship and walked down the stairs to the basement.

Artemis, Ethen, a boy and a baby were there. The baby was sleep while they were all tied up. Artemis looked up angrily. Her face had become fuller and her dark violet eyes had lost the cunning look in them. Her eyes widened when she saw Pamela's necklace. Pamela smiled as she looked closely at her and the looked at Ethen. Her heart almost stopped at his resemblance to Brian. He had even grown a beard.

She gulped and took her eyes off him. "Open their mouths." she told James and he opened the fabric around Artemis and Ethen mouth while Pamela studied the confused boy who had black hair, white face and dark violet eyes. "Artemis, don't you remember my advice? Shall I repeat it?"

"I remember well." Artemis voiced just as bold.

"And the rumors against me to gain the throne is your answer?" challenged Pamela with a smile that was hidden by the scarf.

Ehen spat on the floor in front of her that made Pamela look at him with disgust. "How dare you? Our both family members are dead because of you." he yelled at her. "I heard how Brian was killed. I'll never forgive you for it." he finished.

Pamela laughed hysterically from rage. "Twenty-one years, it took you twenty-one years to worry about Brian?" she gritted her teeth. "Don't even try to use him as your defense." his way of speaking had made his resemblance seem less. She looked at the boy and then at Artemis. "All the compassion I offered you at Queen Mathilda's funeral is now in the past." she smiled dangerously and pulled the sword out of James's belt.

The boy was breathing rapidly from fear as she stepped forward and held the sword at Ethen's throat. "James!" she called loudly and James ran to her. "Take the children out. I'll deal with them later." she ordered firmly and didn't break her gaze with Ethen.

"Don't, Pamela, kill me." pleaded Artemis but Pamela only gazed at her coldly. James took the baby up the stairs and came back. He dragged the boy who was struggling up the stairs. It made Pamela wish for Alther with one of his brilliant **Freeze** spells.

As James closed the door behind him, Pamela looked back at Ethen. She tried to think coldly. She raised the sword above her head and Artemis screamed loudly. Pamela couldn't strike. Taking a step back, she let the sword drop beside her and looked at them both. "There's a door behind you. Go." she commanded coolly.

Artemis was still breathing heavily. "Why_" she started the Pamela placed her hand on her mouth and motioned her to be quiet.

"I'm not showing you mercy because of anything related to you two." she mumbled and sat in front of them. "If you want to live then you must be dead. No one! I repeat, no one must know that you are alive. Not even your children." she waited for them to vow before going to untie the ropes. "Everyone will think that you two are dead. If by any chance, I hear your names again, I won't even come personally and will have my spies kill you right away."

Once free, Artemis started untying Ethen's ropes who was glaring at her. "What about Harry and Rosaline?" her question made Pamela crease her eyebrows in confusion. "What about my children?" corrected Artemis.

"They'll stay close to me. In case I hear of you two again they will suffer." she threatened and glared back at Ethen. "Don't look at me like that. I am being so kind. Look at what happened to Queen Mathilda and Cerys. The person wearing the crown is always available to be killed. I'm actually doing you a favour." she walked to the stairs. "Now leave or I'll deal with those kids."

They snuck out the door and Pamela hid the sword in the corner. She climbed up the stairs. She was surprised when she saw James bickering with Beetle who seemed lost. She drew her scarf up to prevent her nose from freezing and walked to them. James stepped back when he saw her approach. "He knows." he whispered to her.

"And so I figured." Pamela took a deep breath and looked at the boy who was protectively holding the baby from the corner of eye. "Take them to shelter number two. And make sure they stay there." she ordered calmly and took Beetle by shoulder.

Beetle was shaken by her. "M...mom, did you...kill them?" he asked with difficulty. Pamela let out a loud sigh and looked at her new obstacle.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked after checking to see if anyone was around.

He wiped the cold sweat off his forehead. "I didn't trust James so I came to help if necessary but_" his voice trailed off as Pamela took off her coat and wrapped it around him. She then held him in her embrace.

His resemblance to Brian made her happy. She was happy that he wasn't like her. She would hate it if he was like her. "You did well... Beetle." she then drew back and caressed his face. "Forget everything about_"

"I can't." Beetle shouted and backed away. "I can't forget her scream. Mom, why were they so afraid of you?" he asked desperately.

Pamela jumped down from the ship and sat on the horse. "Come on. I'll tell you all about it in the way."

Frightened, he held the saddle. "Just answer me this one thing." Beetle demanded with a low tone that was much like Pamela's. "I saw your friendship with Alther, Witch mother Morweena's respect for you and soldiers recognize you. Are you just a well-liked person? Or are James's stories true?" his question caught Pamela off guard and made her look away from his eyes to decide. Beetle shook her hand. "Mom?"

She took a deep breath and replaced the grimace on her face with a smile that she had not used after Cerys's death. Pamela turned to his eager eyes. "I can't deny that I'm not a well-liked person, just as I can't deny any of James's words." she tried to keep her voice indifferent. "Come on, I'll explain everything."

 **Thank you for reading and please review. Bye**


	20. Chapter 20: Prologue

**Hi, here comes chapter 20:**

Pamela sat at her table near the waterfall where she always used to sit. She have had her guards to move further away so that she could drop her calm mask and be able to let her emotions show. She still didn't know why she had risked telling Beetle everything and now she regretted it. If it weren't for James interfering she might have even told him about her plans to have Jenna married to Commander Martin's son to take the throne.

The sound of leaves cracking under someone's feet made her sit up alert. Before she even had time to react, she was pulled back by her shoulder and a dagger was pushed at her throat. Pamela looked at the hand holding the dagger and saw it trembling. A smile formed on her lips with the realization that the hand couldn't kill.

"Who are you?" she asked and started to get up. "You don't want to kill me." Pamela laughed and pushed the hand away as she fully stood up. She turned to see Artemis's son staring at her with rage. "Oh, Harry, welcome." James had found out their names.

Harry's eyes were red from holding back his agony. He dropped the dagger with distress. "Listen, I don't want to do anything with you. Just tell me who killed my parents?" his question made Pamela's smile fade. So, he hadn't seen her face the other night.

She took a step forward which caused Harry to take a step back. "I've heard that you have settled in the new house. Princess Artemis would have been so proud." Pamela pitied the confused look on Harry's face and it made her eyes fill with tears to do what she was about to. "Come to think of it, we share a long history." she exclaimed quietly.

"What... what are you talking... about?" Harry's voice was trembling.

"Your mother's aunt, Queen Mathilda. Your mother, Princess Artemis and your father, my brother in law, Ethen Beetle." her voice was low as she walked to him and took him by shoulder. Pamela almost embraced him so that she could whisper in his ear. "I got rid of them all." she felt Harry shudder and took a step back to look at his widened eyes that were looking at her with great fear. "Why? Because with the arrogance the royal blood had filled them with, they wanted to push me down. That arrogance had caused them to look down on me so they didn't use all their power to fight me." her voice was growing louder as she was pouring herself out. With her every word, Harry was growing paler.

His dark violet eyes now were only staring at her with bemusement. Pamela smirked at that. "Don't think that a mere dagger can fight me." she kicked the dagger away. "That isn't used in such a brawl. I, Pamela, lived a life filled with subterfuges and wars for becoming a queen. I gave my body, soul and loved ones in the way." she blinked her tears back when she thought about Brian, Cerys and Alther who had died and Beetle who she had abandoned. "If my presence daunts you then put away your hatred and join me. If you want revenge then fight me just like your parents and Princess Jenna. Those are the only ways to stand up to me."

Pamela paused when she saw Harry's legs starting to give in but pushed herself to keep the smirk. "Fight me with all your life or, just die." she finished conclusively.

Footsteps of someone running came as Harry's was silently stepping away from her. Pamela didn't say anything and just watched him increase his speed and run into the woods as James rushed to her. "Who was he? What did he want?" he asked, breathless.

Smiling, Pamela crouched and picked the dagger up. "He wanted to kill me." she said calmly and pushed the dagger in James's hand. "That boy is dangerous. Go to the house we gave to Artemis's children and take the baby."

"For what?"

"Well, she is a princess. Technically, I mean." she laughed quietly. "She deserves to be raised in the palace." Pamela felt relieved when she saw the realization in James's eyes. "I can't have such an angry child raise the baby princess. He may poison her mind."

James nodded his head and followed Pamela to her table as she sat down. "Beetle's here. Down the hill." he informed her.

Pamela's smile turned grim. "He is?" she let out a loud sigh. "Alright, you go and get the job done. I'll get him." shakily she stepped down the small wooden steps. The walk down the hill was easy as she didn't feel the hot sun on her skin or the rocks that were making her trip from time to time.

All the way, James kept the silence. Pamela was thankful for that. After a while she spotted Beetle and started walking faster until she reached him. Beetle's face was ashen as if being sick but she smiled.

"Good morning... Pamela." said Beetle with great difficulty. She had forbid him from being her son and he wasn't going to change that. The effort to call her that had exhausted him already.

"Morning," she answered curtly. "Let's have some tea." she eyed James to leave but he stayed firm and didn't move. Beetle nodded his head in agreement and they started to walk around the waterfall. Pamela had deliberately chosen another path to spend more time with Beetle.

When crossing the small river that led to her thinking spot, she almost slipped from a wet rock that James caught her from behind and Beetle looked back. James jumped on the rock in front of her and extended his hand to her. "Let me help you."

Pamela glanced at him and then at Beetle. "Can you help me?" she asked Beetle who seemed amazed by the request. She gazed at James so that he would understand that she wants to be with her son in their last peaceful meeting.

"Then I'll go and do the... job." with that James jumped back behind her and strode away.

Silently, Beetle raised his arm and she took it. Pamela circled her hand around his arm and took his hand with her left hand. Her sudden interest in showing him kindness after abandoning him was odd for Beetle.

When they reached the table, Pamela stopped. "Isn't it wonderful?" she pointed at the waterfall. "I always come here whenever I feel worried about something."

"Worry?" repeated Beetle with a smirk and turned to her. "You must have felt a lot of that in your life." his sarcasm made Pamela laugh. His smirk faded at that and he followed her to the table. She took a silver carved sword that was beside her chair and pushed it to him on the table.

"Happy birthday. A day sooner to give you your gift but the circumstances call for it." she smiled at Beetle's unbelieving face and his amusement.

Pamela acted as if nothing had happened and talked about all her joyful memories. Beetle was relucant at first but couldn't help to crack into laughter when she told her about how she had defeated the soldiers with just a hair pin. It eased her mind as well to recall those days.

"Did you have to wear the weights around your legs all the time?" Beetle asked with amusement and grinned when Pamela nodded. "Oh, I heard that the army is a rough place. How did you manage?"

"It was rough but luckily, Commander Martin didn't take it hard on me."

"Why?"

"Since I was interesting for him." Pamela remembered the night she had gained him as an ally. "He even noted that my beauty and wit if misused can bring ruin to all."

Beetle couldn't understand the Pamela's bitter tone when saying that. "Did it bother you?" he inquired with growing sympathy.

The question drew a smile on Pamela's mouth. "Bother me? It must seem like that." she said calmly. "I was a girl with nothing. I had nowhere to go so I did everything I could to be a Queen. That wretched dream and ambition to become a Queen" she gulped when saying that. "Having my friends see me as a betrayer, Brian killed and even..." she looked away from Beetle. "And abandoning my flesh and blood." Beetle looked at her crossly when she said that. He couldn't believe that she had the nerve to bring it up. "I did all those without a hesitation for becoming a Queen."

"I admire you. You are truly astonishing." Beetle commented. "So when did your dream start?"

"It must have been that night. The very night I did something the Queen herself couldn't. I stopped the rebellion from happening." she laughed with joy at remembering Martin's shocked face. "It was a dream I couldn't achieve just because I wasn't of royal blood. It was sad."

"Sad or extraordinary. That are what dreams are made of. They make you sacrifice everything on the way."

Pamela smiled and gazed at him. "Thank you for understanding." she expressed shakily and Beetle too smiled bitterly as tears blured his visage. She tried to change the subject. "Oh, that reminds me. Why are you following Jenna all the time? It doesn't suit you."

Beetle laughed at the subject. "I'm like a duck who follows the first person it sees after it's hatched."

"So was Jenna the first one you saw?" asked Pamela and waited for him to answer but he just smiled shyly. "You must love her." she said at seeing his smile. Beetle nodded his head and tried to suppress his smile. "But it doesn't have any charm. Men clinging onto women from pure love and devotion." she recalled Brian's undying love to her and it pained her. "They always get their dead bodies stumbled upon."

"Well if not a clear devotion; can't we call it a mean for me to achieve my goals as well as Jenna? It can be my _not-so-wretched_ dream." he emphasized on Pamela's use of word. "With a dream like that, don't you think that women will fall for me?" Pamela didn't respond to that and that gave Beetle the courage to go on. "Don't you think that it's time to let go of that wretched dream?"

Pamela creased her eyebrows and leaned forward. "Why should I do that?"

Beetle gulped to get rid of the horrible feeling. "Because of me. For me." he was almost pleading.

"I don't think so." Pamela answered swiftly.

"Why?"

"For myself."

Her reply was so hard on Beetle that he had to blink to stop his tears from falling. "Don't you agree that it's just a sad temptation?" his voice was cracking as he smiled with sorrow.

Pamela saw the tear in his eyes but didn't stop smiling. "Yes, but knowing that doesn't mean I will stop trying to win. Because I am Pamela." she felt at ease at not hiding anything from him anymore. "I am just starting." she reached to take Beetle's hand but couldn't bring herself to play with his feelings like that. "So answer me this. Will you change your mind now and join me? You may die if you stay with Jenna and no one will know why. Just like Brian who died trying to save me. Everyone now believe that he died of a spider bite just because the ministers couldn't risk having Cerys... Jenna's mother's image destroyed. Tell me, will you join me in this fight?"

Beetle was breathing rapidly. He closed his eyes. "I just wish that you stop." he clutched his trouser and looked at her. "When wishing that, how can I join you?" Pamela just stared at him. She had made another enemy. An enemy out of her own son.

* * *

Pamela picked the box up along with the decree and sat on the horse. James nodded his head for her to go first. He had found the Ice faction's meeting point. It was the first time that they hadn't informed Pamela for petition signing and that worried her.

"Did you receive any answer from Commander Martin?" she asked before riding.

James gave her a letter. "He said that he'll meet us there. We better hurry." with that he brought his horse to run and so did Pamela.

They rode to the palace and used the side door to go in unnoticed. James carried Pamela's box for her. "Why did you ask me to pick between two boxes?" he asked with curiosity.

"You'll find out soon enough." she answered. By the time they arrived, the meeting had already started and Martin was waiting for them with his soldiers behind him. He had changed so much over the years and was barely recognizable.

"Long time no see, Pamela." he saluted happily and laughed. "I think you're getting back on track." he pointed at James with a wink. "So you two are together now?"

James laughed quietly but Pamela just smiled. "No we're not." she felt James's hurt gaze on her but ignored it. "Let's go in." she went into the palace garden ahead. The Ice faction members had gathered around a big table at the pavilion that was being guarded by soldiers. With Pamela's nod of head, Martin ordered his soldiers to pour in and surround the pavilion.

Ice faction members looked up from the petition. "Who is it?" one of them asked loudly. Pamela didn't rush and walked elegantly with her long sleeved navy blue dress and her bird on the crown necklace and bracelet shining in the moonlight. Followed by Martin and James she stepped next to the oldest member of the Ice faction.

"Hello my dear friends. I'm afraid that I must interrupt whatever you were doing." she said with sarcasm and before anyone could object, took the box from James's hand. She swiftly placed the box in middle of the glass table and untied the wick that was wrapped around it. Pamela studied them all before standing. "This is gunpowder." she exclaimed coolly that rose the shocked objections among the ministers. Even James and Martin were looking at her with anxiety.

A man with long white beard stood up. "What do you think you're doing? Who do you think you are?" he shouted rashly.

Pamela glanced at James from the corner of her eye. "No one can leave here until I finish talking. You may do whatever you want to those who try to leave." with that James and Martin took out their swords and stood at both sides of the entrance. She pulled the petition from the minister's hand and began to read it. "Only ten signatures on this paper and I will no longer be the Ice faction leader. I, who was the reason that Ice faction gained such power in first place, am going to be wiped off." she laughed angrily. "Of course that's no big deal. The Ice faction always just carries on. It doesn't care that its name will get disgraced for being the most coward crowd of people who ever lay foot on the planet."

"What do you know about us to talk with such insolence?" the bearded man objected again.

"I know enough." she shouted back. "Twenty-one years ago, you betrayed your leader and didn't follow her order. It must have been very sad for you as well, sitting aside, watching me hold a funeral for my dead husband and giving yourselves the boldness to ask for my help yet again. Other than that..." she eyed them with great despise. "Do you think anything else can define you?"

Another one bolt up and tried to pull the petition out of her hand. "Stop talking like you are our leader when as of tomorrow you'll be set aside." he waited to see if James or Martin would attack but Pamela raised her eyebrows for them to stand put. "Do you think we'll let you leave here alive?" he hissed.

Pamela giggled. "Such a wonderful question." her answer dropped a heavy silence over the table. "Yes, I believe I will." she retorted mockingly. "Yesterday, doing this seemed impossible for me. But why is it that I can do this now?" she let out a wry sigh. "Because I know for a fact that this faction is nothing without me. So, let's assume that I resign. You want me to try to predict the future?"

She started taking out **Fyrestick** charm from her small pocket. "You will lose your supporters one by one as Queen Jenna starts to dominate her power. Then slowly but surely, you'll fade into a name." she leaned down with her both hands beside the box. "Do you really want all the work we all put into making the Ice faction what it is today to get destroyed?" she shove the petition in front of their doubting eyes. "Or do you want to erase the indignity of signing this petition tonight by grasping this last chance for Ice faction to shine?"

"What opportunity?"

Pamela took out a piece of parchment and started writing while reading out aloud. "We request a deal with Eastern Snow Planes. In exchange for the 1000 soldiers that we require, we will give you the Queen's power." she finished writing and looked up. "1000 soldiers is all we need to outnumber the other element factions. I ask you to sign this." she stood back up and waited for their answer. She knew they were convincing themselves to sign it.

"What will you do if we don't?" the old man's voice rose up again.

"You will sign this but since we don't have much time; I would like to help you make up your mind." she placed the **Fyrestick** on the wick and in a second it was on fire. Pamela could hear her own heart beat from fear of the gunpowder actually exploding. The minsters all jumped up but couldn't go out because of Martin's soldiers. "Sign this and I'll cut the wick. However, if you don't, we'll all just disappear together."

One by the minsters shakily signed the decree. All, except the old man. Pamela cursed his stubbornness in her heart but didn't say anything or break their stare at each other. The ministers were trying to convince him to sign that he finally talked. "Is that really gunpowder?" he asked with suspicion.

Pamela grinned through fear. "We can all wait until it explodes to find out." she tried to keep her cool but as the fire was getting closer to the box's lid, she felt less confident in her plan. Maybe he really wasn't going to change his mind.

"Sir, please sign it." a young looking minister said but when she got no answer, she turned to Pamela. "He will sign it. Cut the wick." Pamela didn't move and kept her gaze.

"If I sign and it's not gunpowder then I'll_" the old minster started that Pamela jumped in.

"Will you bet your life on my bluffing?" she exclaimed desperately and looked at the fire that had almost reached the box. Pamela closed her eyes and wished that between the two boxes she had James choose; he had chosen the one with rocks in it. Her whole body was now trembling as she opened her eyes.

Martin ran to her and looked at the old minster. "Can't you see that she's shivering? Lady Pamela never lies. Do you plan to kill everyone here?" he shouted. The old minster gaze kept going back and forth between Pamela and the box that he finally made up his mind and signed the decree.

Swiftly, Pamela took Martin's sword and cut the wick. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "I am grateful for your wise decision." she said and took the decree that the old minster picked the lid of the box. Everyone, including her were surprised to see it filled with rocks.

"Your eyes were filled with fear. How can you? Was it all pretense?" he looked up with his mouth open.

"Of course not." Pamela was quick to answer. "I too didn't know whether it was filled with stones or gunpowder. In order to deceive you, I had to deceive myself as well." Everyone were set back by her answer. "Because I, too had to be afraid." she looked at James to withdraw his sword. "If you all excuse me." she gave Martin his sword and left the amazed minsters.

Martin caught up with her. "What now?" he asked breathlessly.

Pamela was too breathless from excitement. "You go back to the border and wait for my next message." Martin started to go that she called him. "And thanks for coming again." she smiled and so did Martin. He waved to them and walked off with his soldiers. James was still silent that Pamela turned to him. "Why are you so silent?"

James's mouth cracked into amused laughter and he fanned himself wryly. "You are truly amazing." he lowered his voice. "To tell the truth I took a little peak into the boxes and chose the one with rocks." he brought his hands up in defeat as Pamela looked at him accusingly. "But that doesn't mean that I don't want to kill you for doing something so reckless when you thought there might really be gunpowder involved."

"You want to kill me?" Pamela challenged that James picked a flower from the garden and gave it to her.

"No, I want to give you this." he waited until Pamela took the flower and whistled in the night air. "Now tell me. Why the 1000 soldiers?"

Pamela winked victoriously. "I will try but this decree will never succeed." she answered James's unasked question. "I just used it as a temptation for the ministers to go along with my plan. I know Jenna, she will never fall for it." she looked up at the sky. It was almost dawn. "We need to rest tonight because tomorrow the real game begins."

 **Thank you so much everyone for reading my story. This is the last chapter for those who haven't read my other fanfic 'Mystery in past' that is centered around Beetle and Jenna and Pamela just appears as the antagonist. There will be chapter 21 which is a special chapter for those who have read what happens to Pamela. It's a Pamela POV on chapter 15 of 'Mystery in past'.**

 **Please review and thank you again for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21: Mystery in past

**Hi, so this is the last chapter for all. I hope you enjoyed this background story on Pamela. Here is the last chapter. Pamela's POV in Mystery in Past's chapter 15:**

The walk to her chair seemed long as she recited each and every word Jenna had spoken. She knew that by helping Jenna she could live but couldn't do it. Pamela was now standing near her throne like chair. She smiled. She had sat at the real one on the day she agreed to marry Brian. She wondered how she had forgotten that.

Slowly, she started to sit down and took out the small bottles from the box next to the chair. She had her chance to live and now she wanted Beetle to have it.  
The sound of footsteps made her look up as James ran to her. "Pamela, why did you reject James's army's help?" he asked with an edge of urgency to his voice.

"After talking with Jenna today I realized I can't call the border army. The moment they came, the Eastern Snow Planes would attack. If I let this disaster happen, I have lost everything to Jenna." she answered.

"So… what now?" inquired James, rather worried.

Pamela gulped. "So, it's time to stop now." she saw the horror in James's eyes. "There's no need to make a big deal out of it." she looked away from him. "I know it's been near forty years but do you remember our army's saying? The one we had to repeat over and over because of your trouble makings?" she laughed quietly.

James too laughed quietly and nod his head. "Fight, and fight when you can_"

"If fighting wasn't possible then keep what you have. When you can't even keep what you have, retreat is a victory in its own" Pamela aided.

"When you can't retreat then it's time to surrender and if surrendering is in vain; then..." James's voice trailed off as the meaning sank in and he looked at her.

Pamela met his gaze. "Then on that day, demise shall be your best companion." she finished calmly. "Today is that day. I leave everything to you."

James took a step forward. "No, Pamela, we'll do this together." he insisted.

"This is my last act and command. Please follow it." she replied sternly. "James, you must take care of all those who followed me. Leading them is your responsibility now. I trust you."

Her command made it clear for James that Pamela was sacrificing herself to have Jenna let Beetle and her followers live. "Why are you thinking about them now? How can you let this weaken you?

She gripped the armrest to keep her voice steady. "Nothing weakened me. I have had many tactic and plans. This is the last one of them."

James was speechless. He watched her take out a small envelop and motion it so that he would come closer. Shakily, he walked to her. "You can't do this to me." he said with a tremble and touched her face. "Are you that determined?" he asked with a low tone and Pamela nodded. Tears in her eyes had made her look even more beautiful than ever.

Pamela watched him getting closer and heard his voice. "Can I be something more than a friend for just this once?" he whispered and took her shoulders that she turned her head in rejection. She could feel James stop next to her ear. He drew back with his eyes red and gazed at her with agony.

"The exact instructions are written in this letter. Follow it. I leave Beetle in your care." she said rapidly to not let the moment affect them as much. James took a deep breath and reached to take the envelop that Pamela paused.

All he had ever given her was love but she could never return it. She knew he deserved better but even in this last moment she was unable to let him come any closer. "James, thank you..." she held back her tears as a grim smile painted on her face. "And sorry." unsure about what to do she pushed the envelope in his hands.

James never broke his gaze with her. Her smile widened. Now that she looked at it, she had fulfilled her ambition to be a Queen. The power of a true Queen was hers even though she never received the title. The thought relieved her as she circle her fingers around her marriage ring. The bracelet was missing. It was in the letter that James would give to Beetle. It was a reminder of who she truly was. Because in the end she was Pamela.

 **This was a chapter for those reader like Lady Lysithia and Septimusjennashipping who have read Mystery in past. My special gratitude to you and all who helped along the way. Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction and please feel free to tell me your thoughts on it.**


End file.
